


Whenever I'm With You

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Star Trek Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken down bus, a cocky waiter, and a condom factory. These are the factors that will equal Leonard McCoy's happiness. He just doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> **Artist:** vengefuldemon69  
>  **Mixer:** affectingly  
>  **Series:** AOS, Modern AU  
>  **Pairings:** Kirk/McCoy; one time McCoy/Gaila; also has Scotty/Gaila and Spock/Uhura  
>  **Warnings:** AU, UST, talk of rape and a burning building, but nothing overly graphic  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 75.4k  
>  **Beta(s):** Thistlerose and Florahart

  


[Link to Art](http://vengefuldemon69.livejournal.com/87733.html) | Link to Fanmix

Leonard McCoy was jolted awake. "What the--?" He looked around, his alcohol-soaked mind causing him to take a few moments longer than usual to remember where he was.

"Sorry folks, but seems we'll be needin' you to evacuate the bus for safety reasons," the bus driver announced. At first, it seemed odd to him that all he could see behind the driver were plumes of smoke. It wasn't until a moment later when the acrid smell of burning metal hit his nostrils that he realized something was wrong. Rather than be rational and use their damn brains, some of the passengers were panicking and forcing their way off of the bus.

"Fuck," he muttered, waiting for nearly everyone else to scramble off the bus. Taking his duffel, which held the remains of his life, he stepped down and looked around. As far as he could tell they were stuck in some nameless hick town, but he was only half paying attention to what the driver was telling them all. What he did hear involved a diner down the way, and his stomach piped up that it was tired of all the bourbon. Figuring that some coffee would help clear his head, he followed a few other travelers down the road.

Despite being a seemingly small town, he didn't see many of the folk come out to gawk at him or the others. Other than that, he paid no mind to where he was, thinking it really didn't matter in the long run.

He was the first customer to enter the diner, and as the chimes rang on the door, the man behind the counter looked up and clearly groaned before putting on a very large fake smile, grabbing a pile of menus and spreading them out along the counter as if this wasn't the first time a bus had died in this last pit of hell. Seeing that the others were already taking to the counter like moths to a flame, Leonard rolled his eyes and grabbed a booth instead.

It took the waiter a minute to get coffees, teas, and waters with lemon for everyone at the counter, but he eventually made his way over to Leonard. Leaning his hip against the far bench, he smirked and handed him a menu, asking, "Coffee, or did you bring enough booze for both of us?"

Leonard gave him a once over before deciding to give him his patented glare. "Coffee, 'cause if I had any booze left, I wouldn't be in here, now would I?"

"Well that all depends on if you're hungry for something," he said with a shrug. "And we have a lot of variety on our menu."

"Quantity don't mean quality," Leonard said as he glanced over the menu, annoyed that the words were fuzzy to him. "What do ya recommend?" His eyes trailed up to the nametag. "James?"

"Name's Jim," the waiter said automatically. "Only assholes and the IRS call me James. And really, they're about the same thing anyway."

Leonard snorted in agreement. "Jim, then. Anything actually good on this menu?"

"Besides me?" Jim asked, voice a mixture of teasing and seriousness. "We make a pretty mean burger and fries. Cut the fries ourselves so there's none of those string things. They're not just fried batter."

Cocking an eyebrow up, Leonard leaned back in the booth. "Well long as it's not too expensive, I'll take it, then, along with some coffee," he said as handed Jim back the menu. He was surprised to admit to himself that Jim actually did look good enough to eat.

"Only thing that comes with a hefty price is living here," Jim said with a grimace. "Be right back with your coffee." He walked back to the counter and started taking orders from the other passengers, a smile on his face that was nowhere near as bright as the one he'd had talking to Leonard.

Watching his waiter for a moment, Leonard almost forgot the foul mood he'd been in for the past week. He shook his head, found that was a bad idea due to the small headache creeping in, and looked out the window. Seeing more smoke than before, he got the feeling the bus wasn't going to get fixed by the time his meal was done.

"Sugar's on the table and I recommend the milk over the cream since it's actually fresh," Jim said, setting a large mug of coffee down in front of Leonard along with a small bowl full of milk and creamers.

"Always a good rule of thumb to go with the real crap anyway," Leonard said, nodding his thanks as he ignored the pink and blue packets of sugar and went for the shaker instead.

"Believe me, I'm all real," Jim flirted over his shoulder as he went back to the counter once more.

"Crazy kid," Leonard muttered as he fixed his coffee to his liking. Even in the city, Leonard had never met someone who could blatantly flirt with him and pull it off, make him feel something. But Jim was smooth and confident, and Leonard had to hand it to him. _Too bad he's barkin' up the wrong tree,_ Leonard thought idly.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he was surprised at how good it tasted and drank some more, closing his eyes. He briefly debated adding some of his bourbon but ultimately decided he'd save the last of what was in his flask for later.

Jim was kept busy with the counter until Leonard's burger was rung up. When it was, he brought it up to the table, swaggering with a bottle of ketchup in the middle pocket of his apron, strategically placed.

"Don't tell me I have ta get my own ketchup," Leonard said, smirking up at Jim with a raised eyebrow. He was in a slightly better mood now that his body realized he was actually going to have some real food, Jim's antics helping a bit as well.

"Oh no," Jim said, bending over close to him to set down the plate. "For that you'd have to ask _real_ pretty, and you really don't strike me as that type." Instead, Jim stood and arched his hips forward, ever so slowly pulling the bottle out.

Leonard wanted to blame his lingering gaze on not being quite sober, but he knew that wasn't entirely true. He also wanted to say he didn't instinctively lick his lips, but that wasn't true either. "Think ya know what type I am?"

"The type that's hungry for more than a burger, that's for sure," Jim said, pulling some packets of mustard and relish out of his apron and setting them on the table. "Now eat up, I'll be back to get your dessert order in a few. And if you need more coffee, just wave me over." He left then, not looking over his shoulder, wiggling his ass a little in the walk.

Chuckling, Leonard tucked into his meal, ignoring the inner voice warning of eating too quickly after coming off a bender. He didn't care, Jim was right and the burger was _good_.

He was about halfway through his meal when a glass of ice water was set down in front of him and his coffee topped up. "Pie, right?" Jim said, leaning against the table again. "Apple or lemon? The monsters at the counter got the last of the blueberry."

"Hell, might as well as indulge," Leonard said as he picked up his coffee. "Apple."

"Should've known," Jim said with a chuckle. "The most sour always lean towards the sweet."

"Does it work in the reverse?"

Jim shook his head. "Isn't that easy. Need anything else?"

Leonard smiled slyly at Jim. He had met Jim's type before, mostly female in his experience, and knew the kind of response the waiter was looking for. In fact, varied responses ran through his head. He was still affected by the alcohol in his system, and the extreme flirting he wasn't used to.

It had been a long time. So, instead, he looked down and pushed his plate away. "Just the pie and check."

"Awww, you disappoint me," Jim said with a grin, grabbing the plate. "Back with your pie in a minute."

"Hmph." Leonard looked back out the window and tried to focus on what was going on outside, rather than in. He frowned as he saw the driver talking to the people who hadn't wanted something to eat. They didn't look like it was good news.

Carrying a large slice of pie with a scoop of ice cream melting slowly beside it, Jim approached the table once more, setting the plate down and putting a billfold beside it. "Bill's inside. So's my number if you choose to call it. Got a nice big bed and am willing to share it."

"That's all you're willin' to share?" Leonard asked as he moved the bill to the side and took a forkful of pie.

"Lube's always on the house for guests," Jim said with a smirk. "You can pay when you're ready up at the front."

Leonard rolled his eyes and waited until Jim was sauntering away before taking the number and slipping it into his pocket. He wasn't sure why he took it, as he planned to be on his way in a few hours' time at most, but it comforted him in some way.

He was nearly done with his pie when the driver came in, informing them that the bus couldn't be fixed right away. The driver waited for the clamoring to die down from the counter before explaining that a bus returning to where they'd started would be arriving within the hour, but anyone needing to get to their original destination would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon, at the earliest.

"Just my luck," Leonard muttered, once again waiting for everyone else to react and leave before moving himself.

Jim smiled at him as he turned from pushing the last of the counter's dirty dishes through the window. "I'll say this for your fellow passengers, they tipped me well."

"Is that a hint?" Leonard got out of the booth, slinging his duffel over his shoulder as he went to the register to pay. Mentally he calculated just how much money he had left and cursed the fact that he hadn't taken out more before he started on this trip. Of course, he didn't want to admit that most of it had gone to refilling his flask.

"No, just a comment," Jim said with a shrug. "They did nothing but bitch the entire time they were here. You just let me flirt."

"Why do you think I didn't want to sit with them? I prefer my bitchin' in private." Leonard paid his bill, leaving a minimal tip.

Jim pocketed the cash, not commenting on the low tip. "So, looks like you'll be heading back where you came from in a bit."

Leonard gave Jim another look over as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Ain't ever going back there. Stuck here for the night with only a few bucks left to my name." He felt the slip of paper between his fingers and suddenly felt bold. "Luckily I got a place lined up."

"You actually know someone in this shithole?"

He hefted his duffel to the other side. "No, actually. Just some cocky young waiter who was foolish enough to hand over his number."

A blindingly bright grin lit up Jim's face. "I'm off in about two hours. Meet me back here? Then you'll see just how cocky I really am."

Leonard rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the small grin off his face. "Should be enough time to give the damn travel agency a piece of my mind."

"I'll save you another piece of apple," Jim said with a grin. "And if you're lucky I'll maybe throw in some more ice cream."

"Heh." Leonard turned around and headed out. "Lookin' forward to it."

The door swung shut behind him, the bells jingling through the glass.

~~~

After an unsuccessful series of angry phone calls, not all related to the travel company, that resulted in Leonard finishing off his flask, he took to walking around the town, finding it and the people he saw mostly unmemorable.

Except for Jim. That was why he found himself back in the diner, waiting in the same booth, while Jim finished up with one last customer.

It took longer than Leonard expected, but finally Jim was waving at him and disappearing into the back, stepping back out a couple minutes later wearing a leather jacket instead of his apron, two slices of pie in his hands.

Smirking, Leonard waited until Jim was closer before commenting. "Really? Gonna stuff yourself with two pieces?"

"Gonna stuff you with something later, but for now you have to settle for pie."

"Pie it is," Leonard said, ignoring the first part of Jim's statement, but keeping the smirk on his face.

Jim set both plates down before sitting in the booth across from Leonard and handing over a fork. "Whipped cream okay? I prefer it to ice cream on my pie."

Leonard nodded, taking the fork. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. Your busmates tipped well enough for me to be able to splurge this week."

"I'm sure they were enamored by your sunny disposition," Leonard said. "Though I think you gettin' me for the night is a helluva better tip." He emphasized his words by waggling his eyebrows.

Jim swallowed before saying, "I definitely prefer that tip."

"Good," Leonard said as he started to enjoy his pie.

They ate in silence, finishing their pie, a strange relaxing calm settling over the table. Leonard felt comfortable with Jim, despite the physical attraction that he was feeling.

Once finished, Jim pushed his plate to the side and smiled at Leonard.

"Doesn't your face ever hurt from smilin' too much?"

"Takes fewer muscles to smile than it does to frown, Grumpy Gus."

Leonard snorted, leaning back. "Easier to frown."

Jim's smile faded a bit. "Life really that bad?"

"Oh no, life's a bowl of cherries," Leonard retorted. He instinctively reached for his flask before remembering it was empty.

"I'd say tell me about it, but I don't even know your name yet. Something like that seems like a good starting point."

Leonard _almost_ introduced himself as a doctor, a force of habit, but was able to stop himself. "Leonard."

"Leonard. That's . . . not a common name," Jim said, his face scrunched.

Chuckling, Leonard nodded. "Neither's my middle but ya make do with what you're given."

"Who says?" Jim asked, standing up and grabbing the plates. "My middle name's Tiberius. You think I actually accept that?"

"Hah! I'm sure you only accept what you want." Leonard stood up and leaned against the booth.

"Exactly." Jim set the plates back down and literally rubbed himself against Leonard's front. "And right now, I want you."

"Fuck . . ." Leonard breathed, his body reacting immediately to Jim. "Then let's get outta here."

"That matches my plans perfectly," Jim smirked before taking the plates into the back.

Leonard took that brief respite to compose himself, grateful that the diner was empty of other customers. He slung his duffel back over his shoulder, ignoring the buzzing in his ears.

"Ready," Jim said as he came out again. "Ride's around back."

Following Jim out the diner, Leonard asked, "Ya don't live nearby?"

"Not far, but far enough that I'd rather ride."

"Ride as in . . ." Leonard got his answer before he'd even finished his question as he and Jim approached a motorcycle. "You expect me to get on that?"

Jim pulled a second helmet out from a compartment. "Umm, it won't get under you automatically the way I would, so yes?"

There were a whole litany of facts Leonard wanted to throw at Jim, about the dangers of riding a motorcycle and all the possible ways one could lose life and limb on such a machine. He might have started, if his brain hadn't decided to take a vacation then and there. Taking the proffered helmet, Leonard took a deep breath. "No showing off, no going even close to the speed limit, all right?"

Jim grabbed his own helmet off the handles. "Promise I won't show off or do anything that will endanger you in any way. Especially since I kind of want you in one piece when we arrive."

"Kind of?" Leonard raised an eyebrow at Jim before putting the helmet on. "Let's get on with this before I lose my nerve."

"Yes sir!" Jim straddled the bike, shifting forward on the seat. "Just put your feet on the holders there and wrap your arms around me. Promise Betsy'll get you there safely."

Leonard tightened the strap on his duffel and did as Jim instructed. He rested his chin on Jim's shoulder. "Like this?"

"Exactly like that," Jim said, starting the engine. "Now hold on tight!"

"Heaven help me," Leonard half shouted as he tightened his hold, the cycle starting to move.

Jim's laughter echoed back to Leonard as Jim revved the engine and pulled around the corner, looking both ways but not stopping, before pulling out into the road and gaining speed.

After about ten minutes on the cycle Jim pulled up in front of a three-storied Victorian house that had seen better days, and killed the engine. "We're here."

"Oh thank God . . ." Leonard loosened his hold on Jim by only a fraction.

Jim took off his helmet then turned to look back at Leonard. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Kid, I may not be three sheets to the wind anymore, but it doesn't mean I enjoyed it." Leonard finally let go to pull off his helmet. "But that's just me and my hang ups about these things."

Jim shrugged. "In a place like this a bike's safer than a sedan."

"You're the expert," Leonard conceded as he tried to get off the motorcycle, leaning heavily on Jim as he did so.

Once Leonard was off, Jim stood, tossing his helmet aside before pulling Leonard in and kissing him.

Surprised, it took a moment before Leonard reacted, carding his hand through Jim's hair as he kissed back with intensity.

"Come on," Jim said, tugging on his hand and walking up the path.

Nodding, Leonard followed silently, enjoying the heady feeling the kiss had given him.

Soon Jim was opening a door on the third floor, pushing when the old wood stuck a bit. "My humble abode, and I promise the mess doesn't bite."

Leonard snorted. He looked around and wasn't too surprised at the sight. "Looks well lived in."

"Figure why clean if you're just going to mess it up again." Jim took off his jacket and tossed it onto a chair in the corner. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks," Leonard said as he dropped his duffel by the door and shrugged off his own jacket. He knew he should've declined, but hell, in for a penny, in for a pound.

Jim handed him a cold beer that he'd pulled out of the fridge, having popped the cap off on his belt buckle before doing the same to his own bottle. "Drink up. You'll need your fluids."

Leonard smirked as he tipped his bottle towards Jim. "Cheers," he said before knocking the entire bottle back in one go.

Jim's eyes were large as he drank half of his. "Good swallowing reflex there."

"Comes with experience, kid," Leonard said, knowing how he'd take it, as he licked his lips.

"Not many with that kind of experience around here," Jim said slowly before running his tongue slowly around the top of his bottle as if he was rimming something else instead.

Groaning, Leonard set his empty bottle down. He firmly did not squirm as he blatantly stared. "Well, ain't that a shame."

"Quite," Jim said before draining the rest of his drink in one swallow, then starting to play with the bottle in his mouth, moving it in and out.

Leonard cleared his throat as he stared. "So am I gonna get a tour of the rest of your place or what?"

"Well, this is the kitchen and living area," Jim said, setting down the bottle. "The door to the right there's the bathroom."

"Always good to know where that is," Leonard said, glancing to the right. "And over there's the bedroom?" he asked, looking down the short hallway.

Jim wiggled his eyebrows. "Shall we?"

Leonard smirked and nodded, turning towards the bedroom.

Jim followed, resting a hand on Leonard's ass as they walked. "Mmm, just as good-looking in the back."

"That's not lookin' yer doing there, now is it?" Leonard said as he pushed open the door before turning around and pulling Jim close.

"Don't hear you complaining." Jim kissed him again, wrapping arms around him as Leonard slipped his hands under Jim's shirt and slid up his abdomen.

In response, Jim grabbed his hips and pulled their groins together, rubbing and causing them both to groan loudly at the almost electric contact. Leonard nipped Jim's lower lip, hands exploring Jim's chest.

"Fuck, you're good," Jim panted into Leonard's ear before sucking onto the skin just behind it.

"Not so bad yourself."

"Bed, now," Jim ordered, already pushing Leonard towards it.

Letting himself fall back onto the bed, Leonard propped himself on his elbows and drawled, "Whaddya waitin' for?"

Already having taken off his shirt, Jim grinned at him as he tossed it behind him. "For you to strip."

Leonard laughed, toeing off his shoes as he unbuttoned his shirt and jeans, feeling like a teenager. Jim, pants already down, stopped to watch Leonard finish. "Go on," he said, licking his lips.

"You want 'em off, come here and take 'em off," Leonard said.

"Getting bossy, now, are we?" Jim asked, stepping up to the bed. "Lift those amazing hips of yours."

"Always was, ya just didn't notice," Leonard said as he lifted his hips.

Tugging on the denim, Jim smirked. "I like 'em bossy."

Leonard waited until they were pulled off to speak again. "C'mere and kiss me, then."

Jim did as he was told, slipping Leonard his tongue and running hands down Leonard's chest. Groaning, Leonard bucked his hips up as he sucked on Jim's tongue.

"Mmm, so sexy, aren't you Leonard?"

Leonard had started to grin back before his name echoed in his head, with the image of the last time he had a hot blonde over him saying his name that way. Suddenly, it was all wrong and too soon. He wasn't ready for any of this.

"Fuck." Leonard sat up quickly, causing Jim to fall to his side, and pressed a hand to his forehead, a feeble attempt to stop the onslaught of memories and doubt from his previous relationship.

"What the fuck?" Jim asked loudly.

"Fuck, I can't do this," Leonard said as he suddenly felt nauseated. "Sorry kid but this isn't me."

"What, gay? You were putting on a pretty good act." Jim reached over and stroked Leonard's cock. "And your body says you're lying."

A groan escaped his lips before he batted Jim's hand away. "Not that," Leonard said as he stood up to get away from the temptation of Jim. It did, on some level, bother him that he wasn't at all bothered being attracted to a man for the first time. There were just other factors that concerned him more.

"I don't fuck random strangers. Hell, this has been the longest I've been somewhat sober in two weeks! Ya really can't be that fuckin' hard up to pick up a stranded mess like me."

"Not hard up at all. Can get a fuck anytime I want. And I wanted _you_. You think I didn't know you were carrying a truck full of shit? You have a flashing neon light over your head that advertises it."

"'Cause I'm sure that's just easier to deal with since I'll be gone by the afternoon if I'm lucky." Leonard ran his hands through his hair, mentally cursing everything that led him up to this point and calling himself a fool for even coming here. "This might just be business as usual for you, but like I said, _this_ ," he gestured between them, "isn't me and I can't believe I thought it could be." He began to gather his clothes.

Jim jumped off the bed. "Business as usual? That's cold. I'm not a slut, especially not in a town where--. Fuck, I don't have to explain myself to you." He went to the closet and pulled out a blanket from the top shelf. "There's no hotel in town so you can stay here." The blanket flew through the air towards Leonard.

Leonard caught the blanket and nodded. He had regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, but knew that in his current state, there was no way he could better explain himself. He bent down to grab his shoes, remembering he'd seen a couch in the living room somewhere. "I'm sorry," he managed to say before turning to walk out of Jim's room.

~~~

Sleep didn't come easily for Leonard as he tossed and turned most of the night. He still couldn't figure out what had motivated him to act how he had, both with having come here at all, and what he had said to Jim. So when the early morning sun woke him again, Leonard growled in frustration, staring at the ceiling. Hoping that he was still the only one awake, he headed towards the bathroom.

"Morning," Jim grunted around his toothbrush when the door opened, before bending over and spitting.

"Sorry, mornin'," Leonard mumbled, backtracking to wait in the hallway. _Of course he's already up,_ he thought.

Jim came out a couple minutes later. "It's all yours."

"Thanks." Leonard watched Jim head back to his room before entering the bathroom. When he was done, he walked into the kitchen, vaguely remembering that was where he'd left his jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Considerin' I wore out my welcome last night, out of your hair," Leonard replied, not meeting Jim's gaze as he shrugged his jacket on.

"Fuck, just get back here and eat some breakfast, would you?" Jim said, heading towards the kitchen.

For a second, Leonard thought to argue but decided against it, quietly going to sit at the table.

"Anything you don't eat?"

"Don't think I'll be able to handle anythin' spicy at the moment, but otherwise I can eat whatever."

"Bacon and eggs it is," Jim said before pulling out a frying pan and getting started making them.

Leonard cleared his throat, hating being idle. "Want me to help with anything?"

"Grab some milk and eggs out of the fridge?"

"Sure thing." Leonard got up and took his jacket off again, hanging it on the chair, before he went to hand over the items.

The coffee pot gurgled, signifying that it was done. "Mugs are over the sink."

"How do you take it?" Leonard asked as he went to get the mugs and set them on the table before going for the pot.

"Black, three sugars."

Nodding, even though Jim couldn't see it, Leonard made up both their coffees. Normally he was glad for silence, having never been good at small talk, but while it wasn't quite an awkward silence, it wasn't very pleasant either.

After pulling out the finished bacon and dropping in the eggs, Jim said, "I have to head in for work in about an hour and a half. I'll give you a ride back to the center of town."

"Don't have to do that, but thank you," Leonard said, finding the utensils drawer and pulling out forks before sitting back down and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Doubt you'd find your way back yourself," Jim said as he stirred.

Leonard snorted. "Probably right on that. Wasn't exactly payin' attention last night."

"I'll give you some food and water, but I'm not filling the flask," Jim said as he sat a loaded plate in front of Leonard.

"I'm not asking for any handouts," Leonard said gruffly. He had money, damn it, it was just all tied up at the moment.

"And I'm not offering any."

Leonard bit his tongue, not wanting to dig his hole any deeper. He took another sip of his coffee, waiting until Jim settled down with his own plate of food before starting to eat.

Breakfast was silent, Jim looking up at him to stare for a minute before putting his head back down to peck at his food.

His plate practically licked clean, Leonard drained his coffee as he stood up. "Breakfast was good, thank you. I'll do the dishes."

"Works for me," Jim said as he stood. "I'll be on the computer."

Leonard gathered the dishes and set to work, taking up more time by drying and putting them away. The hangover that still lingered kept his mind from focusing on anything other than the task at hand, for which he was grateful.

Seeing no need to disturb Jim, he went to his duffel, pulled out a new shirt, and changed. Just a few hours more and he would be on his way. He didn't dwell too much on the fact that he wasn't as anxious to get back on that bus as he had been when starting the journey.

"So where were you headed, anyway?" Jim asked, typing away.

"Great Falls, Montana," Leonard said as he rummaged through his duffel. "The farthest destination I could get via bus."

"Montana?" Jim asked, turning to stare at him. "Where were you coming from?"

Leonard pulled out a small black notebook. "Georgia. Couldn't tell by my drawl?" he asked as he zipped up his duffel again.

"People relocate," Jim said with a shrug. "Don't like Georgia anymore?"

Flipping through the notebook, Leonard frowned. "More like Georgia didn't like me."

"You poison a pecan plant or something?"

"That I would've stayed for," Leonard said. He sat on the couch trying to find the right phone number. Before he got on the bus that afternoon, he needed to make sure he still had a job lined up for himself. "You writing a report on me or somethin'?"

"Yeah, going to do a scholarly article on men who randomly pass through Shithole USA, almost fuck me, then leave again without a word," Jim said.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm sure in a few days you'll forget all about the messed up Southerner who took up space on your couch," he said blandly, trying to make out his own handwriting before giving up and slipping the notebook in his back pocket.

"Doubt it," Jim said before turning back to his computer. After a few minutes of silence Jim closed the lid in frustration.

"Couldn't find what you were lookin' for?"

Jim shook his head. "Not without your last name."

Leonard sat up. "My last . . . You were looking up on me?" he asked, surprised and annoyed. "Why?"

"Because I was curious."

"It's McCoy." Leonard got up and went to grab his jacket, still on the chair. "I'm sure you'll find some interesting articles if you look in the local news or the obits," he said angrily, the events of the past month still fresh in his mind.

"Obits?" Jim spun around to look at him. "You didn't fake your death or something, did you? Because I've always wanted to try that."

"Like Huck Finn, so you can see who came to your funeral?" Leonard snorted. "No, the death was real." His hand itched to grab his flask, but it was empty and anyways, he needed to stop relying on the drink. Jacket on, he walked over to sit on the couch's armrest.

Jim looked at him seriously, "Then I'm sorry, since I'm betting it had a part in what drove you here."

Leonard sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Good part of it. But it wasn't the only."

"So what are you going to do when you get to Montana?"

"Got a job lined up, so find a place to sleep and go from there." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's the plan, anyhow."

"Well at least there's work there. Not much here other than the factory."

"You escaped the factory work, at least. But yeah, only bit of luck I've had in a while was finding that job."

"What will you be doing?"

"Sure you're not writin' a report?" Leonard looked at Jim. "Or planning to look me up if you ever leave this place?"

Jim looked him in the eye. "Would you want me to?"

"Might," Leonard said before clearing his throat and looking away. "Shouldn't we get going soon?"

"Man of contradictions," Jim said. "You say you want me to look you up, then want to run away."

"Said 'might'," Leonard corrected, as if that made any difference. "And I'm not running, just don't want to inconvenience you further by making you late."

"Don't really care if I am," Jim said with a shrug. "But if you want to get in, we can."

"Not like I'm in a rush, just need to talk to the bus company and call up Montana before the next bus in the afternoon." He silently added maybe using the last of his money to fill up his flask to the list.

"Okay, just give me a couple minutes to get ready." Jim stood and headed into his bedroom.

Picking up his duffel, Leonard waited by the door patiently, trying to mentally prepare for a now sober motorcycle ride. He kept telling himself that if he survived once, he could do it again.

Jim came out of his room and went to the kitchen, tossing some fruit and water in a bag with a loaf of bread. "Here," he said, handing it to Leonard.

"You don't have to," Leonard muttered, mainly what was left of his pride holding him back from taking the generous offer.

"Yes, I do," Jim said. "Just pay it forward when you can."

Taking the bag and nodding his thanks, Leonard made room for it in his duffel, making sure the loaf didn't get squashed in the process.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"By the diner's fine. I'll walk to the travel agency since it was only a few blocks away."

"Talk to Sally, she won't steer you wrong. Bob's a bastard though so avoid him," Jim cautioned.

"Good to know. Shouldn't be too much of a problem at any rate," Leonard said as he glanced at Jim, who was putting on his leather jacket and double checking for his keys.

"Ready?" Jim asked after turning to look at him.

"Yeah."

Once at the bike, Jim grabbed his helmet and strapped it on before straddling, waiting for Leonard to get on.

Leonard took a breath as he secured the other helmet. "Same rules as before," he felt compelled to say, getting on the bike and sliding his arms around Jim.

"Really don't like not being in control, do you?" Jim asked before starting the engine.

"Not when I can help it," Leonard said over the engine, instinctively grabbing Jim tighter.

"May have to shake that out of ya," Jim said before pulling out, hitting the gas and quickly getting up to speed.

Leonard uttered a string of curses again as Jim rode, getting more creative after each one.

Forced to stop at a light, Jim turned and laughed. "You're worse than a sailor!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Leonard said, smiling slightly under the helmet while still mentally cursing Jim's antics.

"Wonder what you'd do if I cranked her right open."

"Let's not find out, all right?" Leonard gruffed.

"Chicken!" Jim gunned the engine and flew through the intersection.

Yelping, Leonard held on tighter than before, too startled to start cursing at Jim again.

At top speed Jim got them to the diner, pulling into the same spot around back and cutting the engine. "Well, you survived!"

"Good God, man!" It took all of Leonard's will to let go of Jim without showing how shaken he was. He was about ready to reevaluate whether or not motorcycles bothered him more than airplanes. _Those_ had the illusion of stability. "Are you insane? You know the kind of damage the human body would get if we had crashed or gotten hit at those speeds?"

"Did we get hit? No." Jim got off the bike. "You were perfectly safe."

Leonard unsteadily got off the bike and pulled his helmet off. "This time! The worst motorcycle accidents always come from the ones that think nothing can touch them," he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew he could say the same of regular drivers but the majority of those could be blamed on drunkenness. "Just . . . be careful if you do that shit all the time."

"I'm always careful," Jim said. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Shaking his head, Leonard put away the spare helmet. "Anyway, thanks kid. I'll see if I can stop by before my bus leaves and all."

"Well ya know where to find me," Jim said. "Good luck with the bus situation."

"Have a good day at work," Leonard said lamely before he turned and headed toward the travel agency, needing to walk off Jim and the ride. He hoped for a quick and easy chat with this Sally person; too bad he didn't think to knock on wood.

~~~

 

Leonard found that after a two-week bender, he was extremely cash poor and had no way to get more, his ATM card refusing to work at the independent bank in town. Still, he was able to have a couple glasses of cheap brandy and fill up his flask. He'd needed it, too. The travel agency had been a debacle, and he was stuck in this town for another day or so before he could get a damned refund or on another bus.

Walking around town aimlessly, he just didn't know what to do. Going back home was definitely not an option. He was surprised, however, when he found himself by Jim's motorcycle later in the day. "Damn kid," he muttered, debating what to do before heading into the diner.

When the bells on the door rang and Jim saw Leonard enter, he shook his head and automatically poured him a coffee. "You still here? Thought you'd be long gone."

"So did I." Leonard forewent fixing his coffee properly and drank it black. "Sally was out sick, among other things. Short version is I'm fucked," Leonard said plainly. "Gotta wait a few days for a refund. Needs approval from their corporate office, and Montana's not gonna wait." He drained his coffee and gestured for more.

"What the hell? Not your fault the bus broke down."

"They really needed the position filled, and I'd already called in my favors to even consider me without proper certification being done in time. Even if I'd gotten my refund today, I'd've had to figure out some other mode of transportation." Leonard slumped in his seat. "Damn corporate bullshit policy wants more money before I can get on a bus again. And since your town's not an official stop . . ."

"All sounds pretty damn fishy to me."

Leonard rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Spent practically the entire time arguing with 'em. Even if I had won out, bus was long gone. Universe has got to be fucking against me for what I did."

Jim topped up Leonard's coffee with movements that showed it was an automatic gesture. "What you did?"

He shook his head, not ready yet to talk about it, and stared down his reflection in his coffee. "Just, leave me be for a while, will ya?"

"Okay," Jim said quietly, putting the pot back on the warmer and going into the back room.

He only took another sip of the coffee before forgetting it completely as he buried his head in his hands. "Damn it, Leonard, where do ya go from here?" He considered selling some things off at the pawnshop he had walked by. He didn't have much in the way of valuables but hard pressed as he was, he could give up an item or two. Not that it mattered, as he would still be stuck here.

A plate rattled next to his head. Jim was gone before Leonard looked up, though, so all he saw was a plate of apple pie heaped with ice cream and cherries.

Leonard allowed himself a small smile, pushing down the fact that he knew he couldn't afford coffee _and_ pie, and pulled the plate closer to him. He picked off the cherries, saving only one for last, before slowly enjoying his dessert.

Almost as if he had been watching, Jim silently sat down beside him as he forked the last bite into his mouth.

Trying not to look surprised at Jim's sudden appearance, Leonard bumped his shoulder against him. "Want the last cherry too?"

"Never take a man's last cherry," Jim said. "Just their first."

Leonard snorted. "Have ya taken many's first?" he asked before popping the cherry into his mouth.

"That all depends on how you define a cherry." Jim stood and took the dirty plate. "There's someone you should talk to. I'm off work in a few and I'll take you there."

"On the motorcycle?" Leonard asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nah, this time we can walk," Jim said over his shoulder before slipping through the back door.

"Well, that's a relief," Leonard said to himself. He finished off his coffee and fished out the last of his money to leave on the table as a meager tip.

Jim came out wearing his jacket. Once he was close enough to see the money he shoved it back towards Leonard. "Keep the cash."

Leonard scowled at him. "Can't keep letting you give me free pie."

"Why not? Not like I'm paying for it."

Leonard cocked an eyebrow at that but said nothing as he pocketed the money before hefting his duffel over his shoulder again.

"Give me that," Jim said, reaching for the bag.

"What, why?" Leonard instinctively tightened his grip on the strap.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Because we're going to leave it here and pick it up on the way back. You don't need to carry your life on your back every minute."

He bit his tongue to prevent a sarcastic retort. "Fine," he finally said, reluctantly handing it over to Jim.

"There," Jim said after hiding it behind the counter. "Now let's go before he leaves for the day."

Leonard followed Jim out the diner, only once glancing back at the counter. "Is it going to be a complete surprise or do I get let in on where we're headed, or why?"

"Going to meet Scotty," Jim said.

"Scotty. Who is a . . ."

"Man. Or at least claims to be," Jim said, laughing. "You aren't going to let me surprise you, are you?"

"Not big on surprises," Leonard said, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "Don't you remember? I like to be in control of things."

"Fine, just this once I'll let you win." Jim kicked a can on the sidewalk. "Scotty works over at the factory and has strong pull in who gets in for the day work there. He owns it, actually. We're going to try and get you a chance to make some cash so you can get out of this hellhole."

Leonard grinned. "Now was that so hard?" he asked before what Jim said really sunk in and he stopped walking. "I know I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but hell, I always do. Why're you being so damned nice? Especially to a stranger who refused to put out."

"Because maybe I'll actually get some?" Jim said lightly.

"Hah," Leonard said, shaking his head.

"Well it's worth a shot!"

"You keep tellin' yourself that," Leonard said, chuckling.

Jim just shook his head. "Seriously though, you didn't deserve this shit, so anything I can do to help you get out of it, well, consider it me paying things forward."

"I don't know about that but, thank you," Leonard said sincerely before clearing his throat. "We got much farther to walk?"

"Nah, he's a couple more streets over."

"Well, hopefully, my luck will turn around and we'll be able to convince Scotty to give me some type of work."

"We'll do our best," Jim said. "Then you can save up enough to escape."

"I already escaped. This," he gestured around, "is just a halfway point."

Jim kicked a foot in the dirt and sighed. "No, this is just another trap to get out of. Believe me, I've tried."

They rounded a corner. "What's been stoppin' you?"

"You know that tripe about every time you get out something pulls you back in? That's my life."

Leonard nodded. "You're still young, you still got time, though."

"Age means nothing around here." Jim started heading up a driveway. "This is Scotty's place."

"Doesn't look as run down as most of the buildings 'round here," Leonard said, following closely to Jim.

"Nope. Scotty puts effort into his place, and is one of the few with enough money to be able to do so." Jim started up the stairs. "Just don't insult anything mechanical and you'll do fine."

"He's a mechanic then?" Leonard asked as Jim rang the doorbell. There was a distant noise that sounded like "Coming!"

"Engineer," Jim answered. "Oh, and beware the dog." The door suddenly opened.

"Dog?" Leonard asked and immediately got attacked by an over-welcoming beagle. "Whoa!"

"Archer! Down boy! Sorry, he gets excited fer new guests," Scotty apologized as he managed to pull the dog back into the house. "Jim! What brings you and your friend my way?"

"Need a favor," Jim admitted. "You got time to see us?"

"Sure, sure." Scotty moved to the side to let them in. "Was just about to have a bit of scotch. You lads can join me."

Still a bit startled by the dog, Leonard silently followed Jim in, sitting on the sofa when Jim motioned that Leonard should join him. "Your day off then, is it?" Jim asked.

Scotty's back was turned as he poured them all a glass. "Aye, finally. Haven't had a proper one in nearly a month, we're so behind."

"Part of what I came to talk to you about," Jim said. "Think I have someone that could help you out. Good with his hands and smart."

"Really now?" Scotty beamed as he handed out the drinks. "You mean this one here?"

"Leonard McCoy," he said, taking and shaking Scotty's hand.

"Good solid name," Scotty said with a nod. "What brings you here?"

Before answering, Leonard took a sip of his drink. "Well, I've found myself stranded in this town. I've got no money nor means of transportation to leave, and Jim suggested that maybe I could find some work with you."

"Leave your fancy sentences at the door here," Scotty said with a smile. "You're stuck here like the rest of us. What were you doing before you got stuck here?"

"Drinking, but nothing as good as this," Leonard responded with a wry smile as he lifted his glass before taking another sip.

Scotty chuckled at that, taking a sip of his own. "I do like to indulge in the best. And before that?"

"I was a doctor," Leonard finally admitted.

Jim turned and looked at him in shock. "Bullshit."

Leonard swirled his scotch. "Only have a couple years under my belt, but that's what I was back in Georgia."

"Don't really need a doctor down at the factory," Scotty said carefully.

"That's good, 'cause I'm not able to practice for a while anyhow." Leonard leaned forward. "But I am good with my hands, as Jim said, and I'm willing to do whatever's needed, if I'm able."

"You got any experience working a line?"

"Cannery line, when I was a kid. And no, not for peaches," Leonard said, somehow knowing Jim was about to ask that.

Scotty sat silently for a minute. "You able to tell the difference between needing to tell a man what to do and tell a man where to go?"

Leonard nodded. "I worked the ER, was very good at that while doing what I needed to do."

"Okay then, I'll give you a shot. But only as a favor to Jim since there are countless guys begging me for work every day."

Leonard sighed in relief, smiling. "Thanks so much, I promise you won't regret it."

"Thanks Scotty, I owe you one," Jim said.

"You owe me three," Scotty said. "And I will call them in one day."

Turning to Jim, Leonard said, "And I owe you a lot. Thanks Jim."

"Whatever," Jim said with a shrug, finishing his drink. "When does he start, Scotty? And is there still a spare bunk at the factory?"

"That there is," Scotty said, then looked at Leonard. "And ya can have it tonight if you think you're ready to work first thing in the morning."

"I can."

"I'll bring your bag over later if you want to go with Scotty now," Jim said. "He can show you around."

Scotty finished his drink and stood up. "Now, that sounds like a plan."

"All right," Leonard said, getting up also. "Thanks again, Jim."

"No problem," Jim said, standing and heading to the door. "I'll bring it around at dinner time. May bring some dinner too."

"Hope that goes for me too," Scotty said, grinning.

"Your usual?" Jim laughed.

"Of course! See you in a bit, laddie," Scotty called out.

"Later, Jim," Leonard said.

"Bye guys," Jim said before slipping out the door.

Scotty grinned at Leonard. "So how do you know our Jim?"

"Served me food yesterday when my damned bus decided to break down. Guess you could say we, uh, hit it off a bit."

"Reeeaaaaalllly now?" Scotty asked.

Leonard coughed. "Nothing happened," he said, silently adding the 'much' to it. "But he seems keen on wanting to help me out."

"Not like our Jim," Scotty admitted. "Part of why I asked. Jim doesn't usually go out of his way for people who aren't close to him."

"Pity maybe? I was in a real sorry state, I gotta admit. Not that I bitched to Jim about it," Leonard said, remembering their flirtation clearly. "Just small talk. Grateful at any rate, 'cause I don't think I'd be as charitable."

"Well you'll have to make it up to him somehow," Scotty said, slipping on his shoes. "And if I know Jim, he'll make sure you enjoy it."

Leonard was about to retort when Scotty's dog showed up again, somehow knowing that his master was going out. "Lively one, isn't he," he said as Archer ran around them and nuzzled into Scotty's leg.

"And a needy bugger," Scotty said, shoving him down. "You ready to go?"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah."

"Then let's go," Scotty said, opening the door and waiting for Leonard to step out.

Leonard walked out and waited for Scotty to lock up. "Really appreciate this. If Jim hadn't helped me out, I'd probably be on the road right now, hitching west."

"If you weren't hitchin' I'd say that was a better choice, but there's been some horror stories of people trying that on this highway."

"Oh, I'm sure there are, but you gotta make do with what ya got. Luckily, I won't have to go down that route."

"Hop in," Scotty said, opening the door of his truck. "We'll be there soon."

"Oh good, you have more sense than Jim," Leonard said as he got in and slid to the other side.

"You've ridden Betsy already?"

"Twice! Crazy kid even throttled it this morning on me. Nearly gave me a heart attack," Leonard grumped.

Scotty looked at Leonard curiously, making a soft noise but not saying anything else.

"So what kind of product does your factory make?"

"Condoms."

He gave Scotty a surprised look. "Condoms? Really?" He blinked as Scotty nodded. "Least you never have to worry about lack of demand."

"Nope," Scotty chuckled. "And it means the boys around here can actually afford them since workers get a discount."

"Heh, must keep 'em motivated."

"You'll find out yourself soon enough, I bet."

"Doubt I'll be in need to make use of the discount, but seeing as I'm in need of money, I'll still be motivated to do as good of a job as possible," Leonard said, looking out the window.

Scotty looked over at Leonard after turning a corner. "You mean you and Jim aren't--?"

Leonard shook his head, but figured he should explain himself. He didn't like giving people the wrong impression, but at the same time, there was something about Scotty he liked. Maybe it was the accent, proof that a clear outsider to the town had made a comfortable living without exploiting people. Then there was Jim, who clearly respected Scotty and considered him a friend.

"Almost, last night, but I couldn't go through with it. Really thought I'd be on my way to Montana by now, and while I wasn't passed out drunk, I certainly wasn't sober. Not a one-night kind of guy and . . ." Leonard sighed. "Jim doesn't know this, but I just got out of a relationship that ended horribly. Getting into anything right now will just screw me up even more." He didn't know why he had said all that.

"Look, so far I like ya so I'm going to only tell you this once. You hurt Jim at all and there'll be hell to pay in this town. He may think no one gives a shit about him, but that just ain't so." He looked over at Leonard. "He likes you. He isn't a fuck and run guy either, so him even getting that far was big for him. He's all huff and puff to hide his heart. And if you break that, you'll be out more than just a job."

Raising an eyebrow, Leonard looked at him. "Well, I'm glad there are people lookin' out for him, 'cause he's a good kid. And don't take this the wrong way, but he is an adult, so I'm sure he knows what he gets into. Not like there's anything to worry about here."

Scotty just shrugged, marking the end of the conversation, as he pulled into his parking spot. "The factory."

Leonard got out and looked at the building. Like Scotty's place, it seemed to be in better shape than most of the town. "Wouldn't have thought you'd need so much space for condoms."

"Make more than one type," Scotty said, grabbing a bag out of the back. "Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be bunking."

Nodding, Leonard followed along-side. "Are there a lot of workers who sleep here?"

"Dozen or so," Scotty said, opening a door with a key. "Mostly fellows like you just passing through or ones who aren't welcome at home right now."

"Any rules I should be made aware of?"

"You're sober when you're working and no fighting in the place. First fight and everyone is out, no matter who's at fault." Scotty opened a door and headed down a hallway. "Boys have made the rule no sex in the room, with yourself or anyone else. You'll be paid every two weeks on the Friday, starting this week. I'll get you some keys once I get into my office."

"Easy enough," Leonard commented as he looked around, trying to find his bearings.

"This is your room here," Scotty said, opening a door wide. "Open bunks are free for the choosing. You'll find sheets and a pillow in the closet."

As it was still early, there were only a few people in the room. One was sleeping while the other two were playing cards. They looked up, smiling and nodding at their boss, not paying much attention to Leonard.

It was easy to see which bunks were unused. "Well, better than a couch, and certainly cleaner than some motels I've been in."

"Boys'll make sure you know where the can is. Anything else ya need?"

Leonard shook his head. "Been more than accommodating." He turned to shake his hand. "Thank you, Scotty."

"Not a problem," Scotty said, shaking back. "I'll come down with the keys when Jim brings your stuff and the food."

"Great, I'll just take a chance to catch a wink or two. Been a long day."

"Later then," Scotty said, closing the door behind him.

Leonard went to the closest open bottom bunk and sat down. The other two had decided their game was more important than sizing up the new guy and he was fine with that. He hadn't yet gotten used to socializing again, Jim and Scotty being more social than anyone he'd been around in weeks, so he was glad for the respite. Figuring he'd wake at the sound of the door opening or of Jim's voice, he stretched out and closed his eyes.

What must have been a few minutes later, he felt a pillow hit him in the head. "At least don't make the rest of us feel your pain by looking at you."

"What the--?" Leonard opened his eyes and almost sat all the way up, remembering at the last minute not to do so, before glaring at the offender.

"Use a pillow for fuck's sake," the girl said, tossing a sheet on top of him. "It hurts me just to look at you on that bare bed."

Leonard pulled off the sheet and shoved it behind him. "Then don't look at me. Just wanted to rest my eyes, and don't need a damned pillow or blanket to do so." He saw her flick her shocking red hair behind her. Based on her overalls covered in latex bits, he figured she was a worker here. That surprised him.

"I'm boss around here, and I say pillows are used," she said, kicking the bed before climbing up on the top bunk above him.

"And do I have to ask permission to use the can, too?" he asked as he stood up to look at her.

"Only if you need me to hold your dick," she said with a shrug, turning her back to him.

"Is that an offer?" Leonard asked, straightening out the sheet over his bed before sitting back down.

He heard a snort from above. "You should be so lucky. Not allowed in the factory, even if you were. Rule was set for good reason."

Leonard pulled out his flask and almost took a sip before deciding to place it under his pillow instead. "I'm sure it was. Besides, I've had better offers," he said as he lay back down. Didn't matter if he never intended to take them up.

The woman hung over the edge and looked down at him. "Only one person ever came close to me, and you're so very much not his type." She grinned. "Name's Gaila. Yours?"

"Leonard. Normally would say 'pleasure to meet ya.'"

"You saying I'm not a bearer of pleasure?" Gaila asked, pouting.

"Gettin' hit with a pillow is not my idea of pleasure."

Gaila laughed as she back flipped her way down and off the bed. "You looked like a bear with a sore paw. I couldn't handle it."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "So ya thought it was best to aggravate said bear?"

She sat on the bed next to him. "Was making the bear more comfortable."

"Hah." He moved over automatically so she'd have more room. "Thanks. Wonder if there's something in the water to make the majority of this town so friendly."

Gaila quirked an eyebrow. "Friendly and this place don't usually go hand in hand. Who else have you met?"

"Scotty, of course. And that was only 'cause the waiter at the diner, Jim, decided to help me out. Not that I asked, but I'm grateful all around."

"Wait," Gaila said loudly, turning to look at him dead on, a leg twisted under her. "Jim, Jim who works at the diner, introduced you to Scotty?"

"Sure did."

"Maybe I was wrong," Gaila said, voice showing her shock. "Maybe you are his type after all."

Leonard shrugged. "Don't know. Everything since I've gotten here's been a trip."

"Leonard, I think you and I are going to be good friends," Gaila said with a grin. "But only once you get some sleep and shave because you look like hell." She stood up from his bed. "And use the damn pillow."

"And here I thought women liked the scruffy look," Leonard said as he rubbed his chin. He had no idea if they'd be friends, but hell, he could use some right now. Just for effect, he thumped the pillow a bit before resting on it.

"Good," Gaila said. "And since you'll have to piss when you wake up, bathroom's second door on the right just down the hall." She left and went over to play cards with the other guys before giving him a chance to respond.

Leonard rolled his eyes before closing them, more relaxed than before.

~~~

"Wake up!" For the second time that day Leonard was hit in the head with a pillow.

"Don't you people know how to let a man sleep? Or wake 'em up properly?" Leonard growled as he took the extra pillow off his face.

Gaila just laughed. "Told you it'd work!"

"Thanks Gaila," Jim said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Children," Leonard muttered, standing up to stretch.

"With food," Jim said, holding up the bags in his hand. "Scotty'll be right down, so wake up."

"I'm up." Leonard straightened his rumpled shirt. "Be right back," he said as he headed towards the bathroom, ignoring Gaila's giggle.

Jim was setting out food on the table when Leonard got back, only he and Gaila in the room. "Have a good nap?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I did, when a certain someone finally let me sleep," Leonard said, giving Gaila a slight scowl.

"Gaila, are you giving him a hard time already?" Jim laughed.

"He didn't even use a pillow or a sheet! What was I supposed to do, suffer to look at him?"

"And like I told her, she didn't have to look."

Gaila whispered loud enough in Jim's ear for Leonard to hear, "Hard not to look at a man like that."

"Riight," Leonard said, leaning back.

"Careful Gaila, he's grumpy when he's just woken up and sober," Jim said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Now wait a second," she said, looking between them with a hand on her hip. "Just when did you see him after just waking up? Jim Kirk did you fuck someone and not tell me about it?"

"I'll have you both know, I'm grumpy all the damned time," Leonard said. "Now, mind your own business and tell me which one of these is mine?"

"Steak," Jim said, tugging one of Gaila's curls as she sat beside him. "You liked the burger so much I went beef again. And no Gaila, you know I'd tell you."

"Shame."

"Where's the grub?" Scotty asked loudly as he came into the room. "I'm starving."

"Sorry boss, ate it," Gaila teased, covering the large open-faced sandwich with a napkin.

"Now you're too smart a lass for that," Scotty said. "Let me at it!"

Gaila chuckled as she pushed the covered plate over to him. "There, happy?"

"Will be when it's in my stomach," Scotty said with a grin before taking a huge bite. Mouth full, he looked over at Leonard, "How are you settling in?"

"All right, though this one likes to throw pillows at people," Leonard said, pointing at Gaila with his fork.

Jim snorted. "Least it wasn't handcuffs."

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at him but continued eating, almost as ravenously as Scotty, his body very happy with the constant intake of food. He couldn't remember when he'd had actual meals, consistently, before arriving in this town.

"Hey," Scotty said between bites, "don't wanna lose my appetite here."

"Not my fault you're the one who walked in on us," Jim smirked. "I was having a great time being cuffed."

"Don't think I want to know more," Leonard said as he grabbed a bottle of water and drank. "Is that why there's a no sex rule?"

Jim laughed. "It's officially a rule now? Wow, did we do a number on you, Scotty!"

Scotty grunted. "As lovely as Gaila is I didn't need to see her riding your white arse."

Gaila grinned. "So you _do_ think I'm lovely."

Trying to change the subject, Scotty fished a keyring out of his pocket and tossed it at Leonard. "Keys for the outside door and this room here. Door to the factory has a buzzer to get in. Gaila here's on the same shifts as you so she'll make sure you don't get lost in the morning."

"Don't go trying to get in his worksuit," Jim warned Gaila.

"Apparently I'm not her type," Leonard said as he pocketed the keys and rubbed his scruffy chin, remembering their earlier conversation.

"Didn't think you were his, either, though," Gaila said, eyes twinkling. "May have to reconsider my views."

Leonard simply shook his head, thinking they were both crazy.

Jim finished up his fries with a wink at Gaila. "By the way, Scotty, boss says you're due to pay the tab again. I added this all to it so he didn't breathe down my neck. Apparently I've been giving away too much food again." He drained his water bottle. "Maybe if the fucker actually had a heart I wouldn't have to."

Scotty licked his fingers. "Not a problem, laddie. Just come up to the office in a while."

Leonard frowned. "Is it 'cause you've been comping me?"

"You, me, and everyone who actually got past his hard head," Gaila said with a sigh. "Jim, you've got to learn that we can pay for things once in a while."

"And have him make more profit while he sits in the city doing nothing? Why?"

"Care to catch me up?" Leonard asked. "Or do you normally keep people at the table out of the conversational loop?"

"Sorry," Jim said. "They're just bitching me out, again."

"Rightly so, lad," Scotty said. "Just because you work for an ass who lives miles away and treats you like dirt doesn't mean you can break all the rules all the time."

"That's true," Leonard agreed. "Rarely does one get lucky in getting a good boss."

"We just happened to luck out," Gaila said, grinning.

"Ya flatter me," Scotty said. "But Jim, I mean it. You've got to start listening to him."

"Why? So he doesn't fire me? We both know I bring in more money than anyone else he'd hire could. The old bitties in this town come in only so they can cop a feel on my ass and tip me in my back pocket."

Leonard snorted at that. "Only the bitties?"

"Others go for the front pocket," Jim said with a shrug. "And the bitties tip the best. They leave fives when the others leave singles."

"When are you going to finally see yourself as more than a piece of meat?" Gaila asked, running a hand up Jim's arm.

"With the exception of your choice of transportation, I'd say you seem to have a good head on your shoulders." Leonard wanted to say more, but honestly he didn't know Jim, and really hadn't treated him any better than the others.

"He's a fucking MENSA member," Gaila grunted. "And wasting away here." Her voice softened, "Not that that's your fault, Jim, I just . . ."

"We've been through this before, Gaila," Jim said.

"Like what you said earlier? Things just happen to keep you here?" Leonard asked.

"Just how long--" Gaila started, looking at Leonard in shock before shaking her head. "No, right now we're talking about this. Yeah, Jim has the worst luck in getting pulled back in here every time he escapes."

Jim grunted. "Last time would've been great if you'd have come with me."

"Any way," Scotty said, "I don't think we need to keep rehashing the past every few days. Let's look on the new. Like having a brand new worker to harass, right Gaila?"

"Yeah, torture him, not me," Jim said.

"So dish, Grumpy," Gaila started, leaning on her elbows, "What's your story?"

"Oh, it's a juicy one," Leonard said, nodding.

"Ooh, really?" She leaned forward.

He smirked, "Yep, but not one you'll hear from these lips."

Scotty laughed. "You and Jim, you both love being men of mystery, don't you."

"Birds of a feather, I guess," Gaila said, slumping back into her chair.

Jim got up and started gathering the garbage. "My life's a fucking open book to you two. What don't you know already?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Scotty said, with Gaila nodding.

"Right," Leonard said. He stood up and finished helping Jim clear the table. "Thanks for the meal, think I'm gonna clean up and shower."

"And miss gossip time?" Gaila asked, voice full of fake shock.

Leonard snorted. "Not interested in gossip." He went to pick up his duffel where Jim had placed it. "Besides, I'm sure you want a chance to interrogate the kid about me."

"Gee, thanks," Jim groaned. "Leave me on my own, why don't you?"

"Pretty much," Leonard grinned, patting Jim on the back. "You're a big boy."

"We didn't get that far, remember?" Jim said with a leer.

Clearing his throat, Leonard shook his head, knowing he'd walked right into that one. "Night, if I don't see you," he said before heading towards the showers. He was glad to get away when he could, not that he wouldn't have been able to stave off Gaila's curiosity or Scotty's looks, but it was just too much at once.

Grabbing a few clean towels, Leonard stuffed his duffel in a cubby and began to undress in the changing area. The past year he'd grown more reclusive with his father's illness and his fiancée acting the way she had, so socializing didn't come easily anymore. Not that it ever really did. As soon as the spray of water hit him, Leonard sighed. Maybe he could wash the past away and start anew, even if it was in such a crazy town as this one.

~~~

"Okay, spill," Gaila said right away.

"Damnit Gaila," Jim said. "No."

"Gotta admit, I'm curious too," Scotty said, leaning back and scratching his stomach.

"Why? Because for once I found a hot guy in town before Gaila?" Jim's eyes snapped, his defensive attitude clear.

"Actually, it's 'cause you let him in so quickly without much of a 'how do ya do'. I remember how long it took before you let Gaila even near your bike, even though she's as much of an enthusiast as you are with it."

Jim just shook his head. "I don't know. He came into the diner and it just . . . happened." He wasn't going to tell them about how it was the first time in his life he'd felt so attracted to someone, could actually see a future with a person.

"He just happened to find himself on you-er your bike?" Gaila asked.

Jim glared at her. "We both told you, we didn't sleep together."

Scotty nodded, "And we believe that. But I'm sure it was a near thing."

"Why? I'm not that big of a slut."

Gaila rolled her eyes. "You two have chemistry. Didn't think much of him when I first saw him, all miserable in the bunk. But then you show up and . . ." She shrugged.

Unable to help himself, Jim asked, "And what?"

"You're different around him," Scotty said, "in a good way. Him with you, too."

"And you could tell how he was around me when he was asleep in his bunk and I was at the diner?" Jim scoffed.

"Idiot," Gaila said. "During dinner! Just now. And how he spoke of you."

"He was on that bus that broke down yesterday and got fucked over by the bus company. He came into the diner and I fed him and flirted. That's it. He even paid for his meal."

Gaila leaned over to Scotty and whispered loudly, "He's getting defensive."

"Which I think is my cue to head on home." Scotty turned to Jim. "I like him, and it's too bad what happened to him, but he's still a stranger. Just sayin'."

"You hired him, not me," Jim reminded him. "And what exactly do you think I plan to do that I need that reminder?"

"Like I said, I like him. And I trust that you wouldn't just send anyone to me." Scotty got up. "Haven't the foggiest what you might do, remindin' you is all. Now I'm off to bed, have a good night you two."

"Night Scotty," Gaila said, dropping him a kiss on the cheek. "See you on the floor in the morning."

"Night lass," he said. "Jim."

"Yeah, I'll come by the office to get the cash before I go. Won't be much longer."

He nodded and waved as he headed out.

Gaila grinned. "Waiting to say goodnight to Leonard?"

"No, actually," Jim said, stepping toward her. "To warn you. He's damaged, so don't play with him. Got it?"

"Who're you trying to protect here, me or him?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"If you have to ask, you don't want the answer."

"I see," she said gruffly. "Night Jim." She kicked off her shoes in the direction of her bunk, slipped out of her work suit and climbed up to her bunk.

"For fuck's sake," Jim groaned, running a hand through his hair. "You get pissed off when I don't warn you and now you get pissed when I do?"

"Work on your delivery and maybe I wouldn't be," she called over her shoulder.

"Whatever," Jim said, grabbing his stuff. "See you tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

"Later," Jim said over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him, trudging off to Scotty's office, confused and angry.

~~~

The first day of work for Leonard went by more quickly than he would've thought. Gaila took the time to give him the grand tour, showing him what he'd be doing. Although it was simple and mostly menial, it was nice to again be doing something with purpose.

Simple as it was, he still felt tired at the end of the day, and he couldn't believe that he'd allowed Gaila to convince him to go out with her after work. He flung his jacket on before he was practically pushed out the factory door. "All right, all right! I said I'd go with you, doesn't mean I have to be all energetic about it."

"I'm already letting you come out still smelling of spermicide, don't push your luck, McCoy!" Gaila teased as she started the engine of the car.

"You know, that's not the worst smelling thing I've ever had the displeasure of being covered in? Still, have to tell Scotty to get better soap."

"He'll tell you to stuff it and buy your own," Gaila laughed. "Why do you think the bar was so old?"

Leonard shuddered. "Now ya tell me. Speaking of which, why are we going to Jim's?"

Gaila whipped her head around. "How do you know that's where we're headed? We're barely away from the factory. And what were you doing at Jim's?"

"Gut feeling and using his couch," Leonard said simply.

"His couch?" Gaila asked, disbelieving.

"Yep, his couch."

"So you're telling me you didn't spend any time in Jim's bed that night? Fucking or not?" She hit the brakes and waited for the light.

Leonard gave her a look and took the bait. "If I did, what would it matter?"

"I knew it," she sighed. "Damn Jim."

"Knew what?"

Gaila just shook her head. "Never mind. We're almost there anyway."

The light changed and Gaila turned left, making another few turns before pulling up across the street from Jim's place, needlessly saying, "We're here."

"So is it just the three of us?

"Nope, Scotty's coming in and there'll be at least one other."

"So, something small. That's a relief," Leonard said as he got out of the car.

"It's a small town, and since half of it hates us, it gets even smaller," Gaila said with a shrug, locking the car behind her.

Leonard knew that feeling, but couldn't fathom it'd be for the same reasons. "Is that so?"

"Of course," she said, starting up the stairs.

"That's all you're gonna say on the matter?" Leonard asked, following.

"On what? The simple truth?" She turned the corner again, starting onto the second flight.

"You tell me that half the town supposedly hates you, and you don't say why? It's fine if you don't want to but, why mention it to me in the first place?" It was one thing he hated about starting somewhere new, being out of the loop and having to stumble around before gaining a footing.

Gaila laughed. "Sorry, it is just so normal for me now I forget that it actually means something to outsiders. I'm an evil whore who wants to steal their husbands or seduce their wives. And I keep company with Jim."

"What's wrong with Jim?"

"Nothing, but he isn't straight and not everyone agrees with that. Plus, he speaks his mind."

"Ah, I see." Typical small town pettiness. Leonard waited until after Gaila knocked on the door. "Long as you're both being smart with safe sex, it doesn't bother my sensibilities."

"Good," Gaila grinned. "'Cause I expect someone to get into those baggy pants of yours eventually."

"Gaila," Jim said on a sigh, having opened the door halfway through her sentence. "Hey Doc."

"Doc?" Gaila asked, looking at Leonard in surprise.

Leonard rolled his eyes, both at what Gaila had said, and to Jim. "Currently not one, Jim, so appreciate you using my name."

"Currently?" Gaila tried again.

"Was a doctor in my former life," Leonard said, still not liking the fact it was past tense, but a suspension was a suspension.

"You going to become one again?" Gaila asked as she stepped into the apartment, Jim having finally moved out of the doorway to let them in.

"Don't know," he said simply, automatically taking off his jacket as Jim closed the door behind them.

"Beers?" Jim asked, taking Leonard's jacket.

"Thanks, and yeah."

"Gaila?" Jim asked, tossing Leonard's jacket into a pile with his own as he headed to the fridge.

"You have to ask?" she said with a grin as she sat at the table.

"So poker's the game?" Leonard asked, leaning against the entrance of the kitchenette and seeing the scattered poker chips on the table.

Jim handed him a beer. "She didn't tell you it was poker night?" He turned to Gaila and kicked her gently in the butt. "Bad Gaila."

"Hey! It was hard enough to convince him to come out, and doubted mentioning it was poker night would've made a difference."

"You don't actually play for money, right?" Leonard asked, before taking a long pull of his drink.

"Nothing big. Pot limit's five bucks," Jim assured him. "And Scotty's already got a day's wages for you that he's bringing so you can play."

"Great," Leonard said, walking over to sit down at the table. He was a decent card player, but it had been a while.

"Gaila, can you let them in?" Jim asked as they heard knocking on the door. "I have to fish out the cards." Jim moved over to a chest on the floor in a corner, bending to open it and reach to the bottom.

"No problem," she said, grinning as Jim's ass wiggled about, before winking at Leonard who was staring too.

Leonard quickly drained the rest of his beer.

"Gaila!" a female voice said at the door after it was opened. "You officially the lady of the house now?"

"Don't think there'll be a lady of this place ever," Gaila said softly, gesturing over her shoulder.

Turning towards the door, Leonard could see Scotty chuckling at Gaila's remark as his female companion, a dark skinned beauty, peered over Gaila's shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?" the new woman asked bluntly.

"Leonard McCoy. And you are?"

"That isn't important," she said, coming into the place and gracefully taking off her jacket to hang on the doorknob. "You're the new one here."

"Is that so? Cause from my perspective, you're the new one." Leonard got up, and even though he'd been taught manners, he ignored them as he went to discard his bottle and get another one.

"Claws in," Jim said, standing up again. "Both of you. McCoy, this is Uhura. Uhura, this is McCoy. He's new but good so play nice."

"Pleasure," Leonard said flatly as he pulled a few bottles out.

"So what brings you to hell?" Uhura asked, cracking open a bottle that she'd brought herself.

"Angering the gods," Leonard replied.

Uhura grinned. "An educated man." She turned to Jim. "Not like you to like the smart ones."

"Hey!" Gaila shouted, causing Leonard to snort.

"Doctor to boot," Scotty added before taking a sip.

"Former," Leonard corrected, now wishing he'd lied about his profession.

Uhura looked back at Jim, having mouthed an apology to Gaila. "You sure he's not too good for you?"

"Since when are we dating?" Jim asked, grumbling. "And where's Cupcake?"

"Gonna be late was all he said on the message," Scotty said.

"Normal late, or late late?" Gaila asked.

"Didn't say," Scotty shrugged. "And Jim, when was the last time you brought someone into our fold? Twelve years ago with Gaila?"

"And look how well that turned out," Uhura added.

"I have no problem leaving," Leonard said, hearing the same undercurrent that he heard last night.

"No," said Gaila, automatically resting a hand on his arm. "This is . . . we're like a family and so if someone brings anyone into the fold it . . . takes time."

"Especially Jim," Scotty added.

Jim grimaced. "They don't trust me."

"I wonder why," Leonard said, meaning it as he took another swig of his second beer. "So we're all clear here, I haven't signed up for anything besides working in a condom factory."

That got Uhura's attention again. Whirling on Scotty, she asked, "You hired him? Don't any of you know how to use a damn phone?"

"It was late?" Scotty said as an excuse, trying to look apologetic.

Leonard shook his head and sat down again.

"Sorry," Jim said, coming to stand next to Leonard. "Should've had Gaila warn you about this."

"Hmph." He leaned back against the chair, not sure exactly how he felt about it all. Just his luck to fall in to a group that was over-protective of each other. He didn't care much for standing out and being scrutinized,

"Well, the important thing is you know now, right?" Scotty said to Uhura.

Uhura just glared. "Are we playing cards or what?"

"That reminds me," Scotty said, pulling an envelope out of his pocket and tossing it to Leonard. "There's your first day's wages. Put it in fives and ones for the game."

Gaila sighed as she looked at the time. "Bet he's gonna be nearly an hour late," she said as she sat down, taking the cards that Jim left there and began to shuffle them.

Leonard took out a small handful of cash and stuffed the envelope with the remaining amount in his back pocket. "Thanks."

"You taking first deal then, Gaila?" Jim asked as he went and poured some chips into a bowl.

"Yep! Until Cupcake gets here, five card stud with jokers wild."

"Everyone have a good day?" Scotty asked as they started to play.

"Made good tips," Jim said.

"How can you sit, then?" Gaila asked with a smirk.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Truckers."

Uhura chuckled. "Actually made a commission today. Old Weatherby sold his property and paid the rest of his loan in full. Call," she said tossing her chips in.

"That mean you got cash to shove down my shorts tonight?" Jim asked, tossing in his own chips.

"In your dreams."

Leonard had a crap hand but he called anyway. "Well, I got to learn all about how a condom is made, and how easy it is to break your bones on those machines if you're not paying attention."

"Not to mention a boner," Scotty added.

"To get one or break one?" Leonard asked with a snort.

Jim quickly cleared his throat. "I really don't want to know if anyone gets turned on in that place."

Uhura nodded. "Agreed."

As Gaila passed the deck for the next round there was a pounding on Jim's door.

"Finally," Gaila said, turning to Jim. "I got it last time."

"Lazy," Jim sighed, going to let Cupcake in.

In Leonard's experience, someone with a nickname like that usually meant they were the opposite. "Cupcake" was no exception. He was burly, to say the least, and to an outsider like Leonard, didn't seem to fit like the others.

"Hey man, sorry I was late."

"Long as you brought lots of cash, no worries," Jim said, closing the door.

"Always, and planning to leave with lots more. Who's the new guy?"

Leonard decided to let Jim introduce him as he took another drink of his beer.

"Name's McCoy. I recommend not pissing him off."

Cupcake grinned, "Really?"

"Just going to stand there gaping or are you gonna join in the game and lose your money?" Leonard said.

"See? He's going to fit in just fine," Gaila said with a grin. "And he's right. Sit your ass down, Cupcake, or give me one of your fancy beers."

"Here," he said, handing one to her while placing the rest by his feet as he sat down. "So what're we playing?"

"Five card with jokers wild," Scotty explained as he dealt.

"Gonna steal all your wages," Cupcake said, grinning.

"Always a first time, I guess," Uhura laughed. "Then you can pay me back all your IOUs."

"So IOUs are allowed?" Leonard asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Gaila leaned over to grab a handful of snacks from the side table. "Cupcake's the only one allowed."

"Hey, I'm good for it!"

"Most of the time," Scotty said, stealing a potato chip from Gaila's hand.

The next few hands were won by Uhura and Gaila, much to Cupcake's grumbling. Leonard was playing tight and didn't mind the few bucks he'd lost. Only after the third beer did he finally loosen up enough to be a bit more active in the conversation and the game.

"Looks like someone finally woke up," Gaila teased.

"And I didn't even have to be hit with a pillow," Leonard said, throwing in a few chips. "I raise."

"Pillow?" Cupcake asked as he tossed in his chips.

"Yer looking at another one of my minions," Scotty said, pondering his hand. "Damn it, fold."

"Which means," Gaila said, washing down her chips with beer, "that he's sleeping under me."

"Lucky bastard," Cupcake said before turning to Gaila. "You still not going to let me in your bed?"

"What is it with y'all and sex?" Leonard asked, before understanding what Gaila meant. "I had the luck to choose the bunk below Gaila."

"Condom factory, remember?" Jim said. "And Cupcake, you'll _never_ get with Gaila. Suck it up."

"Raise," Gaila said before patting Cupcake's arm. "Jim's right, you're cute but not my type."

"I'm out," Jim said, folding his cards.

"Not me," Scotty said with a grin as he tossed in more cash. "I need a night on the town!"

Leonard rapped his fingers on his cards and called.

"Whatcha got, McCoy?" Scotty asked. "Gonna give me back some of that money?"

"Doubt it, unless you can beat a full house."

"Damn!" Gaila pouted. "I just had a high three of a kind . . ."

"Straight here," Scotty said, laying his down. "Cupcake?"

The large man had put his cards down, staring at Leonard. "How'd you do it?"

"Win?" Leonard genuinely grinned. "By being a good card player and observing."

"Hmm, going to have to pay more attention to you," Uhura said, getting up to make a plate of snacks for herself.

"Had to 'ev cheated," Cupcake muttered, shaking his head.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "That's something I don't ever do."

"Play nice, Cupcake," Jim said, tossing some chips at him.

"Deal me out on this one," Leonard said, the beers finally doing a number on him, as he got up to use the bathroom.

"Done," Jim said, shuffling. "You know where it is."

"Yeah." As he was heading down the hall, he could hear Cupcake say something along the lines of now getting why him and Gaila hadn't done it yet.

On his way back to the table, Scotty called out it was his turn to deal.

The hand progressed, and Scotty folded but everyone else stayed in, and soon cards were shown. "Fuck," Jim cursed. "I can't win tonight."

"Least you aren't losing like I am," Cupcake said. "Then again, maybe the game's a bit rigged."

"Don't see how," Leonard said, collecting his chips. "Just got to know how to play smart, is all."

"Play smart, or cheat?" Cupcake asked, grabbing Leonard's hand. "Show me what's up your sleeve."

Leonard's expression darkened. He knew by the way Cupcake was holding him if he tried to yank his hand away, he could very well hurt himself. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he drawled.

"What, you think _I'm_ cheating?!" Cupcake tightened his grip.

"Would if you weren't losing so bad," Uhura admitted.

"Let him go, Cupcake, _now_ ," Jim ordered angrily.

Squeezing hard once more before letting go, Cupcake grunted.

"Next time you touch me like that, you'll regret it," Leonard warned.

"You want to take this outside and settle it like men, let's go, right now."

"Cuppycake your dick's so small you'd call it a clit if it wasn't for your chest hair," Jim said. "I'm sick of dealing with your shit. A common past only takes you so far."

Gaila nodded. "Jim's right, and for the record? I sure don't see a man when I look at you, just a sad little boy."

"What the fuck, guys," Cupcake said, standing up and knocking his chair back.

Leonard flexed his hand, frowning. "Is this how you react every time you lose?"

"Don't usually play with lying cheating assholes," Cupcake said.

"That's enough!" Jim yelled. "Get out. Now."

"And don't even think about showing up at my place tomorrow night," Uhura added.

"You're choosing him over me? Fuck you guys!"

Scotty got up and grabbed Cupcake's arm, pulling him out the door mid-curse.

"Sorry," Gaila said, putting her hand over Leonard's on the table.

All the adrenaline that Leonard felt disappeared as he felt Gaila's hand on his. He was lucky that he didn't automatically flinch away from her touch. "For what? I should be for antagonizing him more when I knew better."

"Well, I'm glad he's gone," Uhura said, shuffling. "He's a bastard and a whiner and I haven't liked him for years. Tonight was just the final straw."

"Drink refills, anyone?"

"Aye," Scotty said as he came back into the room. "Think we need some more chips and dip too, Gaila practically ate the whole bowl."

"Cause you kept stealing from my hand!" Gaila said. "And yeah I'd like a refill."

Leonard shook his head, both at the drink offer and at what just transpired.

"How'd it go outside?" Jim asked as he fished in the fridge.

"Kept shooting his mouth off but he drove off without a problem," Scotty said.

"Good," Jim said, passing drinks around. "Gaila, did he leave those fancy drinks of his? If so toss 'em in the fridge and they're yours."

"Sweet!" Gaila took what was left of the drinks, forgotten under the table, and went to place them in the fridge.

"So that's it?" Leonard asked, a bit dumbfounded as it all finally sank in.

"What else should we do, then?" Jim asked.

Leonard shrugged, used to more drama and yelling, wondering if that was simply a Georgian trait.

"All right, enough distraction, still time for me to see if I can win my money back," Uhura said as she began to deal, grinning.

"Gonna miss that bastard's bad playing," Scotty admitted. "He ended up paying for my truck."

"Gonna miss the beer," Gaila added.

"Not his sunny disposition?"

Jim snorted. "He's the least sweet Cupcake you'll ever have the misfortune of meeting."

"And yet he somehow got into the club?" Leonard leaned back, not looking at his cards, but still throwing in some chips.

"Not a club," Gaila said. "We're a family. And he's always been the black sheep. But he's an outcast like the rest of us so we kept him around."

"Hmm."

Scotty sighed at his cards, "Fold. Yep, don't pay much mind to Cupcake. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Damnit I'm out," Jim groaned. "I'll get more chips."

It was down to just Leonard, Gaila, and Uhura, with the girls ribbing each other on, and Leonard back to being quiet again. He couldn't keep off the smirk however, whenever they did tease each other. In the end it was a split pot with Gaila and Uhura winning over Leonard.

"Ah well, better losin' to you two lovely ladies than either of them," Leonard said, chuckling.

"Hey, you saying I'm not lovely?" Jim asked, setting down the chips and leaning toward Leonard, warm breath blowing across Leonard's ear. "'Cause I could easily change that opinion."

"Doubt it," Leonard said in a strained voice, doing his best not to groan. Managing to suppress a shiver, he cleared his throat and stood up. "Going to get some fresh air."

"You do that," Gaila said, giggling. "We'll wait right here."

"Yes Jim," Uhura added before Jim could speak. "Right here."

Leonard left as quickly as he could without appearing to be in a hurry to leave. As soon as the cool night air hit him, he let out a deep breath. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Leonard?" he asked himself, replaying not only this night but the past few. Though what difference would it make that he started out here instead of Montana? The fact was, he'd already made personal connections, which wasn't in the alcohol-induced plan he'd made for himself when he first set foot outside of his old home. The quick and strong connection he was feeling to Jim wasn't helping anything, either.

He took a few calming breaths while wondering how long it would take them to send someone down to see if he was still here. Nearly five minutes later, he decided not to push it and began to head back up to Jim's place, craving another beer but mentally reprimanding himself that he needed to stop depending on alcohol.

"Welcome back," Gaila said, tossing cards at his chair as she started dealing.

"Thanks," he mumbled, sitting down and quickly looking at his cards before taking a handful of chips.

"Apparently I'm supposed to apologize for being forward, or something," Jim said after a minute of silence.

"Whatever," Leonard said with a shrug. "I don't care for apologies if they're not real. Not like I was asking for one, either."

Jim grinned. "Figured that's how you'd feel. Especially because of how we met, and all."

"How did you meet?" Uhura asked, folding.

"At the diner," Jim said.

Leonard could tell she wanted more. "He was the waiter, I was the diner," he said with a grin.

"Men," Gaila groaned. "What we know so far, Nyota, is that Leonard somehow managed to win Jim over enough to be brought here, saw Jim's bed, but slept on the couch. So probably one of them couldn't get it up but they aren't telling."

Uhura grinned, looking at two of them. "Jim, are you losing your touch?"

"Fuck you."

"You tried that, remember? Told you then and I'll tell you now, only in your dreams."

Leonard slammed his cards down, frustrated. "Let's just get this straight, all right? Nothing happened. And not for any of the asinine reasons any of you are thinking of. The reasons are between Jim and me and no one else. That's the last _I_ want to hear on the matter."

Scotty drained his beer and put the bottle down. "Now can we please play some poker and stop with the soap opera shit?"

"Yes, raise," Leonard said, tossing in some more of his chips.

Jim didn't say anything, just played his hand, not looking at any of the others unless necessary.

"For fuck's sake, Jim, get over yourself. No one here actually thinks you couldn't get it up, so stop moping and play," Gaila said, kicking him under the table.

Leonard snorted and shook his head. "Or keep moping and just give us your chips."

"I'm not moping, I'm watching," Jim said, folding. "For example, Scotty's got shit and is planning on bluffing."

"That's what he's pretty much been doing all night," Leonard said.

"I do not have a shit hand, thank you very much. Call."

Gaila peeked over his shoulder and snorted. "I'm in if that's what he's got."

"Hey!" Scotty said before bumping his shoulder into her. "Just for that, I'm taking one of the fancy beers home with me."

"All in," Uhura said, keeping her face pleasantly neutral as she pushed her chips in.

"Well, finally someone who knows how to gamble," Leonard said, calling.

"So, how long you in town for, McCoy?" Uhura asked a little while later.

"Not sure, yet. Right now just waiting on a refund from the travel company and then we'll see." Leonard threw the last of his chips into the pot.

"You said you used to be a doctor? Going to bring that back to the present tense?"

"Haven't decided," he said with a scowl.

"Bad cards?" Gaila asked.

"Ya wish."

"What's with the inquisition, Uhura?" Jim asked.

"Just trying to get to know Leonard," she said sweetly.

"No wonder you're still single," Gaila teased.

"So are you," Jim reminded her. "You just get laid a lot."

"Just haven't found the one yet," Gaila said, though she was looking at Leonard when she said it.

Leonard cleared his throat, getting up to get himself a glass of water. "Nothing wrong with being single."

"Thank you, Leonard," Uhura said.

"Grab me one too?" Jim asked.

"Sure thing," Leonard said, getting an extra glass and remembering seeing a pitcher of water in the fridge.

"Here ya go," Leonard said as he handed Jim a glass.

"One day I'd like to get married," Uhura admitted. "But I'm not planning to any time soon."

"Good," Leonard said before taking a long drink. "Getting hitched this young is reckless anyhow."

"But so romantic," Gaila said, swooning a bit and causing Jim to snort.

"Until it goes sour within a year," Leonard said, waiting on the rest of the betting.

"It doesn't always, lad," Scotty said, "Some things do work out."

"More often not than do."

"Party pooper," Gaila mumbled. "Call!"

"Looks like you'll have to find your husband elsewhere, Gaila," Jim said, tossing in his own chips.

"Hah, yeah, don't even think of looking at me," Leonard said. "Know for a fact I'm not husband material."

"You've been married?" Uhura asked in surprise.

"No."

"Then how . . .? Never mind," she said. "Call, show your cards, everyone."

Jim grinned as his cards took the hand. "'Bout time something came my way!"

"Did you even get all of it back?" Leonard said, eyebrow raised. He was out for the rest of the night, not willing to spend more from his day's wages.

"No, but that's okay, it was last week's winnings I was playing with anyway."

Gaila laughed. "Jim wins as much as he loses. It's part of his charm."

"I bet it is."

"One more round?" Scotty asked, obvious about hoping to win some back.

"I can do one more," Jim said, "But that's it."

"Since I'm out, I'll deal," Leonard said, gathering the cards and shuffling.

"You got plans tomorrow night, Leonard?" Uhura asked.

"Other than sleeping, nope," Leonard said, dealing.

"There's a potluck at my place and you're welcome."

"Thanks," Leonard said, genuinely. "I'll definitely consider it, even if I'm not able to bring anything."

"Good," Uhura said with a nod. "I raise."

"Out," Gaila said with a sigh.

"Call," Scotty said.

"I'm in," Jim said. "Might as well, since I'm playing with winnings."

"Brag all you want," Uhura said, "but only I've impressed Leonard with my card skills."

Leonard chuckled. "She does have a point."

"Too easy," Jim smirked. "Way too easy."

Gaila laughed. "Really now?"

"Time to show your cards," Leonard said, pointedly not looking at Jim.

"Well, it would be," Jim said as he showed his full house.

"Gonna get you next week," Scotty promised, having a weaker hand.

"Sure glad I decided to fold," Gaila laughed.

Uhura shook her head, "Still the big winner of the night," she said, showing her two pair.

Jim pulled in his winnings and tossed a few dollars at Leonard. "Here's your share of the Cupcake is an ass fund. You deserve something for the crap tonight."

"Nah, keep it." Leonard got up and stretched.

"Just gonna buy you pie with it," Jim admitted.

"Trying to fatten him up or something?" Gaila teased.

"Not like I'm skin and bones," Leonard said with a grin.

"Sweeten, not fatten," Jim said with a grin. "Right, Bones?"

Leonard rolled his eyes at that.

"You and your nicknames, laddie," Scotty said, grabbing a few more chips to munch on.

"You're just sad you didn't get Sexgod," Jim laughed.

"Oh, I'll get it one day, just not from you."

"First you need to find yourself a girl," Uhura said.

Scotty shook his head. "I find them, they just don't seem to like me back."

"Well that's a damn shame," Leonard said. He leaned against the counter, tired of sitting.

"I'd say look into men but there's some slim pickings in this town, straight or gay," Gaila said.

"Yeah, not going that route," Scotty muttered. "All right, got an early mornin' so think I need to be heading out. Aside from Cupcake, was a good evening."

"See you tomorrow night," Jim said, getting up to escort him to the door.

"Night all," Scotty said with a grin. "And yeah, tomorrow."

"You need me to bring anything special tomorrow, Uhura?" Jim asked.

"Your lasagna of course, or you're not allowed in," she said sweetly.

"Does that mean I have to bring my special punch?" Gaila asked.

"Please God, don't," Jim groaned, faking a stomachache.

Gaila threw a couple of poker chips at Jim.

"No abusing the host!"

"Damn," Leonard muttered, grinning.

"Okay children, I'm heading out too. Expect to see you all tomorrow, with food, except for you Leonard, your presence will be pleasant enough."

"You heading back with me?" Gaila asked Leonard.

"Would be a long walk if I didn't," Leonard said. "Don't forget your beer."

Gaila chuckled. "Don't think you'd be walking," she said, heading to the fridge. "Night Uhura. See you tomorrow!"

"Night hon, don't get into too much trouble before I see you next," Uhura said, smiling. "Gonna walk me out, Kirk?"

"Don't I always?" Jim asked, pausing for a minute before standing up and heading to the door. "Be right up to say goodbye to you guys."

Leonard nodded as he went to slip on his jacket. "Y'all always so sociable? Cards and potlucks?"

Gaila smiled. "Cards is regular. Potluck isn't. Uhura likes to host once in a while, that's all."

"Guess I can handle that while I'm here."

"You have a problem with being social?" she teased.

"Not used to it anymore," he admitted. Feeling the need to keep busy, he began to gather the empty bottles.

"I can't imagine not being social," Gaila admitted. "I love people."

Leonard smiled. "Never woulda guessed."

"They make life fun," Gaila said, a grin on her face. "Although I'm getting the feeling that wasn't the case for you."

He began to collect the poker chips and place them in their case. "Nope, wasn't. Now where the hell is Jim, did he drive Uhura home?"

"Probably getting a lecture and advice," Gaila explained. "Uhura does that a lot."

"Hah, poor guy."

Gaila snickered. "He usually deserves it."

He nodded, believing that. By the time they finally heard Jim coming back, Leonard had cleaned up while Gaila watched, amused.

"Sorry about that," Jim said, coming back in with a scowl on his face.

"She really laid it to you?" Gaila asked.

"At least she doesn't want to kill me this time," Jim said. "You guys taking off too?"

"Unless you've got a reason for us to stay," Gaila said.

Jim grinned. "Threesome?"

Gaila perked up at that, turning to Leonard.

"No thanks." Leonard dusted his hands and headed towards the door. "Not partial to sharing."

"I'll remember that," Jim said under his breath. "Looks like you're headed home then, Gaila."

"Damn. Oh well, maybe next time!" Gaila hooked her arm around Jim's.

Jim laughed. "Guess I'm walking you down too, hmm?"

"Apparently you need more exercise, going up and down the stairs," Leonard said with a grin.

Pulling up his shirt, Jim ran a hand down his chest. "Oh, I don't know, I think this is looking pretty good, don't you?"

 _Damn good_ , Leonard thought, taking a few seconds too long to look away and roll his eyes. He'd already made his decision about Jim, and sex in general, and he had to stick to it. "You keep tellin' yourself that, kid," he said, going through the door.

Gaila looked at Jim and winked. "Well, I think it looks good. And it's welcome in my bed anytime."

"C'mon you two, some of us do need to sleep."

"You're lucky you're cute," Jim playfully grumbled.

"Hah," Leonard said as he descended the stairs. Gaila chuckled.

"What? You have a great ass!"

"I have to agree there, Leonard."

"And before you bitch, no, I won't stop looking at it."

Leonard turned his head towards him. "You're insufferable."

"That's because no one suffers when in bed with me," Jim said.

"Good _night_ , Jim." Leonard was getting a bit tired of the come-ons and walked across to Gaila's truck.

Gaila and Jim said their goodnights before Gaila stepped out to the truck herself. "You know that just means he really likes you, right?" she asked.

 _Or he's not used to letting one get away,_ the cynical part of his brain suggested. Leonard made a non-committal noise as he waited for Gaila to unlock the truck so he could get in.

"It's true. Only ever seen him come on to a couple people that way," Gaila admitted. "Mostly me and Uhura."

"Look, Gaila, I'm tired."

She grunted. "Fine. But I was just telling you."

"Noted," Leonard said, relaxing a bit as he buckled in.

"I call dibs on first shower when we get back," she said, pulling out.

Leonard closed his eyes and smirked. "Oh, so you were up for a threesome but not a one-on-one?" he teased.

Gaila started laughing. "I'm always up for that if you are."

"Let you know if I ever am," Leonard said as he relaxed into the seat.

"Look forward to it," Gaila said, turning on the radio.

Deciding not to comment on her choice of radio station, he lightly dozed the rest of the way.

~~~

The one difference, Leonard realized happily, between his old profession and his new job, was that he was now given a full hour's lunch at a reasonable hour. Not a half hour lunch, not between patients, and certainly not after working seven hours straight. So he decided to make full use of it, checking in at the travel agency and then lunch at the diner.

When he walked in the door he noticed Jim and someone else in an apron heading into the back, the door swinging shut behind them. The diner was busy, with only a corner bench open, dirty dishes still spread across it.

Leonard took the seat anyway and stacked the dishes to the side. The trip to the agency hadn't taken long at all, thankfully, so he still had time to enjoy something quick and easy before heading back to the factory.

"Sorry," Jim said after approaching the booth. "Been busy today." He looked up and saw who it was. "Oh, now I really am sorry. How are you?"

"Glad I did get a day's pay yesterday. Gotta wait until Monday for my refund, but at least I've officially been approved for it. You? Other than busy, of course."

"Not bad," Jim admitted. "Great tips at least."

"Think you can get me a coffee and some type of hearty salad?"

Jim made a face. "Salad?"

"Got a problem with salad?"

"It's green and healthy and shit," Jim said. "Coffee coming up though," he said as he grabbed the dishes and quickly bussed them. "Be right back to wipe down your table. This cloth's hit the floor."

"Healthy is good for you," Leonard said.

Jim ignored him, walking into the back room once more, his ass wiggling with his walk.

Leonard kept his eyes on Jim's retreating backside, but shook his head with a small grin.

Bringing out a clean cloth, Jim came back and handed Leonard a cup of coffee, black, and bent low over the table to start cleaning it. "Sure you want salad? You don't want a nice hunk of meat?"

"Not when I don't have time to savor it," Leonard teased back as he reached for the sugar.

Jim grinned, straightening up. "Salad for a quickie it is."

"So you do know how to take orders."

"When it's to my advantage, yes," Jim said with a smirk.

"Mmhmm." After sweetening the coffee to his liking he took a nice long sip. "Much better than the factory's coffee."

"Its all the latex in the air," Jim said. "Be back soon with your salad."

He took another sip of his coffee. Leonard knew better than to keep up the innuendos with Jim, especially since, really, all he wanted to focus on was the next step in his life. But damn it, it was hard to resist.

It took a few minutes, as Jim had other tables to wait on, but soon he came back with a large southwest salad, heavy on the chicken. "For you, Sir Bones."

Leonard snorted. "Thanks." He mixed the salad before taking a bite and nodding his approval.

"Get you anything else?" Jim asked, topping up the coffee cup.

"Actually, a newspaper? Don't care if it's a few days old."

"Think I can scare one up," Jim said with a nod. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that'll do," Leonard said before tucking into his salad.

Jim smiled and walked away again, topping up other people's coffees on the way and earning a pinch or two in the process.

Leonard watched, wondering how sore Jim's ass was after a shift and if anyone had ever reported the abuse, knowing Jim wouldn't. He considered reporting, but if it was the owner's decision, from what Jim and the others had said about him, it seemed it wouldn't even make a difference.

A few minutes later a paper was set on Leonard's head before his coffee was topped up again, Jim not lingering or speaking.

"Thanks," Leonard called after him, pulling the paper off his head and opening it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd looked outside his own bubble, even before he'd left Georgia. It was a weird disconnect. In a fit of narcissism, he flipped to the national news to see if there would be any news blip regarding his hometown. As expected, nothing.

Still having another twenty minutes before he needed to head back, Leonard went back to the beginning and read as much as he could while he ate and drank, occasionally looking up to find Jim.

Almost immediately after he finished his salad, a plate of pie and some milk creamers were set in front of him, his coffee was filled, and the dirty dishes picked up. "So is the world still standing?" Jim asked.

"By a string," Leonard said, automatically adding a couple of creamers to his coffee. "Blueberry, today?"

"Sassy but sweet and leaves a mark," Jim said easily before turning to go, saying over his shoulder, "Bring the bill by in a second."

Nodding, Leonard smiled slightly as he began to eat his pie, making a mental note to find time to start up a running regimen. Even if he only stayed a week or more, he had a feeling he'd be needing to work off all the pie.

 _You could always find another place to eat,_ a voice sounding like his ex said in the back of his mind. There _were_ a few other hole in the walls Leonard had found when he meandered around that first day. But as much as he didn't want to give Jim any false hope, he couldn't imagine going anywhere else. Part of it had to do with having a routine he could rely on again, but only part.

"Gotta get back to the factory?" Jim asked as Leonard ate the last bite, setting the bill on the table.

"Yeah, still got a few hours to work." Leonard drained his coffee as he glanced at the bill before paying.

"Me too," Jim admitted. "Rush is over but now comes cleanup." He picked up the billfold. "Damn, cash tip this time?"

Leonard quirked an eyebrow.

Jim just laughed. "Like you didn't expect it."

"Be lucky you're gettin' a tip at all, scowling about my salad at first the way you did." Leonard began to separate and fold the newspaper, taking only what he hadn't read through yet.

"Whatever, Grumpy Bones," Jim said, pocketing the cash and walking away.

Rolling his eyes, he got up with his paper and headed towards the door. Passing by Jim, who was quickly sorting the cash into the register, he said, "See ya tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," Jim admitted. "Say hi to Gaila for me."

Nodding, Leonard walked out, silently thinking the same thing.

~~~

 

Leonard celebrated his first day off by heading to the diner in the morning. Having again gotten into a routine of waking up early, he decided he'd use his new internal clock to get a chance to try the breakfast everyone claimed was so good there. He just hoped there wasn't such a thing as a breakfast rush.

When he arrived the place was busy, full of seniors and what looked like high school students. There was someone waiting tables in the corner, but it wasn't Jim, and there was no other staff in sight other than the top of a cook's head through the window to the back.

Sighing at the possibility that his day off coincided with Jim's, and not letting himself wonder why that was a bad thing, Leonard took the least noisy area with a free table and sat.

A loud argument erupted in the kitchen, and a minute later Jim came storming out with his hands full of plates. Quickly he brought them to a table near Leonard, grimacing as an old lady shoved something down the front of his pants.

"You okay there, Jim?"

Jim quickly looked up and saw him, a look of regret on his face. "Hey Bones, be right there, okay?"

"Take your time," Leonard said.

Managing to get away with only three more pinches, each more annoying to Leonard than the last, and a few more fake smiles, Jim made his way over. "Hey, this is becoming a habit of yours, coming in here. Although not usually this early."

"First day off," Leonard explained with a wry smile. "And gettin' tired of this old face already?"

"Take your face over their sexual harassment any day," Jim said, half joking. "Need a menu, or know what you want? I already know to get you a coffee."

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at that. "Not sure if that was a compliment or not, Jimmy-boy," he teased before saying more seriously, "You do know you don't have to take that kind of treatment, right? It's one thing to be flirty, another to go looking for a pot of gold."

"Tips get cut off and I get fired if I don't," Jim said with a shrug. "Menu?"

He shook his head. "Surprise me. As long as it's breakfasty."

"Done. And sugar for your coffee in the mornings, right?"

"Yeah, gotta kick-start the body somehow," Leonard said as he pulled a rolled up newspaper from the inside of his jacket. "Thanks."

"No problem. Be right back with the coffee."

It took all of his pre-coffee effort to focus on reading the paper instead of watching Jim go through the gauntlet of frisky customers. Soon Jim was back, setting his coffee down before silently moving to other tables, his face still showing that he wasn't having a great morning.

Leonard let the coffee settle in his stomach before he concentrated his efforts on Jim, giving up on the paper halfway through his first cup.

Hands full of dirty dishes, Jim slipped into the back room. Loud yelling came out again almost immediately. The cook's head disappeared and a minute later Jim came out with more food, setting two plates down at the bar before bringing the last one to Leonard.

"Got a break coming soon?" Leonard asked as he marveled over how delicious smelling a simple plate of pancakes and bacon could be.

"Yes, but not sure I'll be allowed to take it," he admitted. "Asshole owner's in the back making my life hell."

"Is that what the yelling's all about?" Leonard shook his head. "Don't know how it is up here, but in Georgia, everyone's required to take their break. 'Sides, thought you said the owner lives out in the city?"

"Yes and yeah. He was just passing through, so he's back there in his suit and dress shoes calling me lazy and saying I need to move faster and just-" He ran a hand through his hair. "If you know any hitmen, send one my way?"

"Former doctor, remember? I have my ways," Leonard said, darkly amused at his own comment as he poured syrup onto the pancakes and took a small bite. "Ah well, was hoping you'd join me for your break."

"I'll try," Jim said. "Need anything else before I go back into the den?"

Leonard tipped his mug slightly. "Just more coffee."

"Doing refills next, promise," Jim said before quickly walking away, clearing dishes as he went and stuffing left tips in his apron pockets.

For once, not being harried to finish his meal quickly since starting his work at the factory, Leonard took his time and let his mind wander a bit.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jim asked a few minutes later, setting an empty mug on the table before filling both Leonard's and it and then sitting down.

"The usual," Leonard said, taking a sip of his coffee to hide his pleased smile at Jim sitting across from him. "Meaning of life, reason why Gaila snorts in her sleep, and how not to get fat from eating this all the time."

"Happiness, deviated septum, and sex," Jim said easily, a smirk on his face.

Leonard quirked an eyebrow. "Got it all figured out do ya?"

"You got better ideas?" he asked, sipping his own coffee.

"Well the deviated septum can be fixed, just takes a lot of healing and patience," Leonard said, not having much of an opinion on the other two.

"You a nose specialist?"

"No, but among my other specialties, I was a surgeon once," Leonard admitted.

Jim stared at him. "Are you like, Superman or something?"

Leonard nearly snorted his coffee. "Nothing like that." _Superman saves lives not . . ._ He shook his head to clear the thought. "Just a simple doctor."

"Who occasionally acts like a surgeon," Jim said. "Simple you definitely are not."

"So, do you ever get days off? Or do you like keeping your ass sore from all the pinching?" Leonard asked, wanting to keep the subject off himself.

"Due for a couple days off next week," Jim admitted. "I work as much as I can get, though."

"Saving up to upgrade your bike into a more reliable mode of transportation, I hope?"

"No, so I can pay mom's medical bills," Jim said, draining his glass and standing. "Break over." He grabbed the pot and went back into the back room.

Leonard sighed and mentally kicked himself. _Good going, Leonard._ While finishing his meal, he tried to figure out what to do with his day off. If he went back to the factory to try to sleep the day away, he knew he'd get continually interrupted, even if Gaila wouldn't always be the cause of it.

The back room stayed quiet, with Jim moving around and clearing tables as people left, topping up the mugs of those who lingered. He left Leonard until last, bringing a fresh pot and automatically pouring Leonard's mug full. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good. Annoying boss finally leave?" Leonard asked, focusing on his coffee cup.

"Noticed the quiet, did you?" Jim said. "He went out to get more eggs. Idiot destroyed what we had left in the back with his anger."

"Least he went to do something about it. Won't dock anyone's pay, though, will he?"

Jim smirked. "Already stole a hundred from his wallet just in case."

"Guess ya should be glad I wasn't a cop in my former life, then," Leonard teased before he took a last bite of pancakes and moved the plate away.

"Just insurance - if he tries to make us pay, we keep the hundred. It all balances out."

"Makes sense." He began to fold up his paper, figuring he could find a place to read it and distract himself for a bit before he eventually headed back.

"What are you doing with the rest of the day?"

"Walking around your fine town," Leonard said lightly. "Last time I did, was too soused to remember much.

"So what are you doing with the other ten hours?" Jim asked, laughing.

"Avoiding the bar, but besides that, fuck if I know." He took a sip of his coffee. "Been a long time since I've had a day off and not used it to get drunk."

Jim nodded. "Well, the lunch special is meatloaf and mashed potatoes if you're interested." He looked like he was going to say more but then quickly left, setting the pot on the burner and ringing through the couple people who'd been waiting at the till.

"I'll keep that in mind," Leonard said to himself as he pulled out his wallet and left a couple of bills, covering the meal and giving Jim a more than modest tip. He set it under his coffee cup and stood up to go.

"Have a nice day," Jim called out, hands full of empty dishes from another table.

~~~

Despite having been on the job for less than two weeks, Leonard prided himself that he understood, and had basic knowledge of, almost any job in the factory. It made it that much more surprising when he saw that the latest batch being poured into the dipping area didn't look quite right. In fact, instead of it looking creamy and blue, the color of the day, it looked chunky and nearly brown.

"Uh, Gaila!" he called over the whir of the machines.

"What?" she yelled back, looking over.

"Think something's wrong with this latex!" Leonard started the process of shutting off the machines.

"Bullshit," Gaila said, coming down from the rafters she'd been working in. "Mixed it myself an hour ago."

"So is this supposed to give the condoms a brown color with bumps, then?" Leonard asked, using the large mixing spoon, to show how her how clumpy it really was.

"Well, fuck. That's the entire day's work shot to hell." She started helping him shut things down.

"At least we hadn't gotten it past the dipping stage," Leonard tried to console, walking down the line a bit to make sure that none of the batch _did_ get farther. "Call for Scotty?"

"Yeah, gonna have to," Gaila said. "Oy, which one of you unwashed miscreant toads went near this to fuck it up?"

"Whaddya talkin' about?" one guy yelled; Leonard hadn't learned all of their names yet.

Another shouted that they wouldn't go near that machine while a few others came over to ask why production had stopped.

Leonard quickly went to the nearest land phone, as the walkies weren't always reliable, and rang up the office.

"Scott," Scotty said gruffly after about five rings.

"McCoy here. Somehow the latest batch of latex got tampered with and we're shutting down the machinery."

"Fuck, tampered how?" Scotty asked. "No, forget it, I'll be right down." The slamming of the phone echoed in Leonard's ear.

Walking back, Leonard found a small crowd around the botched batch. "He's on his way."

"So who's going to 'fess up?" Gaila asked, pulling off her gloves. "Because I know this was blue and perfect when I left the mix."

"Maybe the new guy did it!"

Leonard snorted. "Yeah right, like I'd go and purposely make Gaila angry."

"He's also a harder worker than half of you losers," Scotty said, coming into the room. "What the hell happened?"

"Was refilling the machine with the latest batch of latex and this is what came out," Leonard explained, showing him and the others with the mixing spoon.

"Who mixed it?"

"I did, boss," Gaila said, stepping forward. "It wasn't like that when I finished mixing it."

"I believe ya," Scotty said as he looked around. "Well? Who even came near here in the past few hours?"

"Obviously me, just before it started pouring in," Leonard said.

The only other person to speak up or raise her hand was Mrs. Donaldson, whom Leonard found to be more of an old mascot than an actual worker. She pretty much just walked up and down the aisle, making sure the right number of condoms were being produced in the right stages.

"And nobody else? I won't fire ya," Scotty said, trying to sound reasonable.

Leonard watched as everyone else looked at each other accusingly but no one said a word. "Could it be someone who already finished their shift?"

"They'd have to have deliberately sabotaged us," Scotty said. "And I don't think anyone's capable of that. Most of the guys--"

"Oy!"

"--And gals, if you'd let me finish, Gaila, have been here for eons."

A part of Leonard's mind tried to see this from a medical standpoint. If something had gone wrong in ER and no one 'fessed up, what would he do? But it wasn't his place and really, he wasn't ready for that kind of thinking just yet. "Maybe they'll come to you in private. In the mean time, should we start cleaning up?" he asked.

"Yeah," Scotty said, sounding defeated. "Drain this one and scrub everything, then we'll start fresh. We need blue for the sports team order or we'll be screwed."

"I'll get right on it, boss," Gaila said reassuringly. "Leonard, come help me so I have a witness, and you two," she said, pointing to Riley and O'Neil, "you heard the boss, drain and scrub!"

Leonard had to admit, there was something about Gaila when she was giving orders.

Gaila was silent until she had gotten to the mixer, and only there where the others couldn't hear did she let loose. "If I ever find out who fucking framed me they're going to have their balls shoved up their ass so far they'll be shit free for a week."

"Don't even see the point of trying to do something stupid like that. But noted, gonna do my best to never get on your bad side," Leonard said as he looked for the proper blue dye they needed.

"Good," Gaila said. "Because as much as I'd love to get my hands on your cute ass, it isn't for shoving your balls up it."

Leonard snorted. He handed her the dye, since he hadn't yet mastered the proper measurements of coloring, and thought it best that Gaila kept busy. "Has anything like this happened before?"

"No, never. Closest we ever came were a spill that was a broken support and someone pissing in the mix when they showed up to work drunk. They were fired on the spot."

"Think someone'll 'fess up?"

"Not a chance in hell," Gaila admitted. "But I'm going to be watching everyone closely from now on, that's for damn sure."

"Thought you already were watching me closely," he teased as he started up the mixer.

Gaila grinned. "Now I'll have to watch more than your crotch and ass."

~~~

Leonard found it ironic that the day he finally made contact with his old life, unable to hide forever, would be the day of a freak rainstorm. He ran from the sole public phone booth in town into the diner, getting more than a little wet along the way.

"You're soaked," Jim said, standing behind the counter with a smirk on his face.

"My, how observant you are. Should've been a detective," Leonard said, scowling as he peeled off his jacket and debated where to sit.

"Corner booth -- your usual. I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks," Leonard muttered, doing his best not to drip all over the diner as he took his booth. The only good thing about the rain, he thought, was that it kept his mind off what had brought him out today.

Jim came out from the back room and tossed an oversized dish towel at him before heading to the coffee pot and pouring them both a mug. "Black, I'm guessing? To suit your mood?"

Leonard grunted a yes as he quickly did his best to dry off.

Setting the mug down in front of Leonard, Jim gave a half smile. "Food too, or just a place to dry out?"

"Just the coffee for now, thanks," Leonard said, not exactly meeting Jim with a smile but not scowling as much either.

"No problem," Jim said. "Just holler if you need anything."

Leonard took a sip of his coffee, letting the warmth of the liquid spread through. He sighed and leaned back, hearing the vinyl squeak against his damp back. It'd been nearly three weeks since he'd been stranded here after losing the Montana job, and two months to the day since the funeral. He'd _had_ to call and check in. Leonard looked out the window and if it weren't for the rain, the fact that the bar was closed right now, and that he was working the late shift, he almost wished he could get drunk.

"You okay?" Jim asked a little later, startling Leonard out of his thoughts as he slid into the booth across from him.

"Depends on your definition of okay," Leonard said as he clasped his hands together.

"Well that's an auspicious beginning," Jim sighed. "Let's try again. What's got you carrying your own storm cloud today?"

"Besides the actual storm out there?" Leonard asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Had to get a reality check."

Jim quirked an eyebrow. "Reality, how?"

"Needed to check in on my mother, see how she was holdin' up."

"Your mom?" Jim asked, suddenly not making eye contact. "She who you're running from?"

"If it was only her, I'd've returned by now. Besides, I'm not some petulant teenager." Leonard took a big swig of his coffee. Even still, it had been heartbreaking talking to his mother, knowing he had left when she needed him most, even if she refused to admit it.

"So why was calling her rough?"

"'Cause she still hasn't forgiven me."

"Forgi--" Jim stopped himself. "Am I allowed to ask for what?"

"Didn't Google me that day?" Leonard drained his coffee and jiggled the empty cup. "Fill me up and I might feel inclined to tell you."

Jim chuckled. "Yes sir. Still drinkin' it black?"

"Yeah, unless you can Irish it up a bit."

"No booze here, sadly. Otherwise I'd be drinking a fair bit of it myself." Jim stood up. "Be right back. Going to grab something to snack on, too."

"All right," Leonard said, turning to stare at the rain, his mind for once going blessedly blank.

About five minutes later Jim came back with a plate of avocado fries and cherry tomatoes, coffee pot in hand. "Here, Jim special, or at least the healthiest version of one," he said, filling up their mugs.

"You're a very odd person," Leonard said with a slight chuckle as he took a fry and examined it. "How'd ya come up with this?"

"Google," Jim said easily. "Great invention, that. Try one." He quickly put the pot back on the burner before coming back and sitting down, Leonard still the only customer in the place.

The crisp outer shell belied the softness inside, the fry practically melting in his mouth. Leonard cocked his head to the side, "Not bad."

"Told ya," Jim said, stealing one himself. "Now, story."

"No story, need to be drunk for a story. The facts." Leonard took a sip of his coffee. "Two months ago, we buried my father. Almost a month ago, I ended my engagement and started a few weeks long bender."

"You were engaged?" Jim asked, curious. "What was his name?"

Leonard nearly choked on his coffee. " _He_? No I'm . . . well I was . . ." Leonard wondered what it meant that he suddenly couldn't define himself anymore. "She was someone I grew up with, won her over my senior year of high school and were together ever since."

"Oh," Jim said, burying his face in his mug. "So what happened, she couldn't stick it through the bad times?"

"Apparently not through the good times either," Leonard said in a defeated voice. It was still too raw, but hell, it wasn't like they had been married. _Anything goes until then, right?_ he thought bitterly.

"You can do better," Jim said easily, pushing the plate over with the last of the food. "And I'm sure Gaila's a better lay than she ever was so you can definitely get great straight sex."

"Who says I'm looking for any sex?" Leonard asked, annoyed.

Jim looked at him in shock. "What warm blooded man under the age of eighty isn't? And I have first hand knowledge of the fact that you are extremely warm blooded."

"A fluke occurrence," Leonard said, taking the last of the tomatoes. "I've no desire for it. All that matters right now is that I'm doing something. Working in a condom factory may not've been what I set out to do, but it's something."

Jim looked at Leonard and ran a finger along his cheek. "You're telling me you have no interest whatsoever in anyone making you feel like you were born to fly? To get your blood thrumming and heart racing?"

Leonard tried to suppress the shiver that ran through him, suddenly feeling warmer than the coffee had made him. "Only to have it all crash and burn? No thanks."

"Friends with benefits, especially with Gaila, don't crash," Jim said, trailing his finger now along Leonard's lower lip. "And not all relationships do, either."

It took all of Leonard's willpower not to do anything to that finger with his mouth. Instead, he moved away and scowled. "Told you the first night I was here, I don't do casual. And do you really think I'd want any sort of relationship so soon after my failed one?"

Jim let his hand drop away. "If it's the right one, it doesn't matter how quickly it happens. Not that I've had it happen myself," he said with his own scowl.

Leonard snorted, looking away. "You're still young, got plenty of time."

"Could say the same about you," Jim said, draining his mug.

"Doesn't look like the rain's gonna let up any time soon, so I might as well get going. Need to have time to dry off again and get ready for my shift," Leonard said, as he ate the last fry and washed it down with his coffee.

Jim nodded. "Want a cup to go to keep you warm?"

"Sure," Leonard said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it," Jim said. "I've got it."

Leonard cocked an eyebrow but nodded his thanks, tucking his wallet away.

"Have a great day," Jim said, handing over a large to-go cup.

"I'll try," Leonard said as he accepted the cup. "You too."

~~~

"Customer here to open a new account, ma'am, but he has no ID with a local address." The voice echoed back to Leonard, still standing at the counter.

"Send him in," a female voice he recognized answered. "I've got a few minutes before lunch."

Leonard grinned as the teller led him into what appeared to be Uhura's office. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Leonard!" she said with a smile. "Come on in. I should have known when she said it was someone without a local ID."

"'Cause that's how small this town is," Leonard said as he sat down. "Figured if I'm going be here for a while, can't keep hiding my paychecks in my duffel."

Uhura nodded. "Makes sense. I assume you have an account elsewhere already?"

"But not with the same bank. My original destination had an affiliate that would transfer everything when I had settled in." Leonard pulled out his old bankcard and account book.

Taking them and noticing the balance, Uhura looked up at him in shock. "You weren't kidding about being a doctor, were you?"

"Not something I'd kid about," Leonard said, looking a little embarrassed. "There actually might be less than that. It was originally a joint account but while I closed it from the other party, there was still some pending stuff goin' on when I left. And at the time, I didn't give a rat's ass."

They talked about various options he had, with Uhura agreeing to setting up an account that day for him. "Did you bring photo ID and your pay stubs from Scotty?"

"Yup." Leonard pulled all that out for her. "So how've things been? Didn't see you at the last poker game Gaila dragged me to."

"Had a date," she admitted. "Wait here while I go get the paperwork, okay?"

Leonard couldn't help but grin at that. "Sure thing."

Uhura stepped out of the office and a few minutes later came back, some carbon-papered forms in her hands. "The account stuff I can do online, but the permissions are still on paper. As are the forms for the investments. Sorry, it'll take a few minutes."

"Prefer paper at any rate," Leonard said as he took the forms to quickly read over. "So, was it a first date?"

"What? Oh, yes," she said, smiling. "It was a good time."

"So will there be a second date?" Leonard asked, filling out what he could.

"Definitely," Uhura said, starting to hum to herself.

Leonard grinned again. "Do the others know who he is?"

"He's an out-of-towner," she admitted. "And that's all you're getting. You're almost as bad as Jim."

"I'm offended," Leonard said, not meaning it as he handed her the completed forms. "Just curious is all. Not like I asked for details or anything."

"Sorry, I'm just a little sensitive about it still."

Leonard patted her hand. "That I do understand. And I'm sorry if it seemed like I was prying a bit."

"Its okay." She turned the account papers to face him. "Sign anywhere there's an X."

For a few moments, there were only sounds of pen scratching paper. "There, think I got 'em all."

"Perfect. If you wanted to take those other forms and fill them out, I'll have your funds transferred over by the end of the next business day and then we can talk about what investments I think would work best, and how much we'll put in."

"Want to talk about it over lunch? Overheard you were about to have it and didn't mean to cut in like this," Leonard said as he began flipping through the other forms.

Uhura smiled. "That sounds lovely."

"Then it's a date," he teased as he filled out the last of the forms.

"I should tease you about your semi-singleness, but I'm nicer than that," Uhura said, quickly setting things up for the transfer before starting to lock her computer.

"Well, thank you for that," he said, standing and stretching a bit.

Standing, she grabbed her handbag. "The diner?"

"Only place I know," Leonard replied. "Luckily their food is good."

"Not to mention the company," Uhura said.

Leonard shrugged as he waited for her to lock up her office. "Not too bad."

"Careful, you might give away too much there," she said.

"Never," Leonard said with a grin.

It was a mostly quiet walk to the diner, both of them apparently saving conversation for when they were seated.

"Just take any table that is butt-less," Jim said when the door opened, not looking around from the pot of coffee he appeared to be making.

"Why would there be butts _on_ the table?" Leonard joked as he led Uhura to the sole booth that was free.

"You don't want to know," Uhura said with a shudder. "Let's just say I never sit in a certain booth."

Leonard cocked an eyebrow. "I'll take your word for it."

"Menus," Jim said setting them on the table. "And drink order--" he realized who it was. "Hey guys, usual drinks?"

"Sweet this time," Leonard said.

"Gotcha. Be back as soon as I can."

"If I hadn't been to his place before, I would swear that Jim lived here," Leonard said as he looked over the menu.

Uhura nodded. "Been that way as long back as I can remember. First it was to save up to escape, but then just as he got away, he was pulled back again by Julia." She quickly shut up as Jim brought them their drinks, apologizing for not being able to stay and chat just yet.

Leonard gave her an odd look after Jim left. "I thought it was Gaila not wanting to go . . ."

"Julia was Jim's big high school mistake. Before Gaila and he got really close. Before I knew him well either."

Leonard could only nod and sip his coffee as he mulled over that.

"From what Scotty tells me, she faked a pregnancy and guilted him into coming back here." Uhura didn't bother opening her own menu and gestured for Leonard to look at his. "That was escape attempt number one."

"I thought people only did shit like that in soaps or something," Leonard grumbled as he glanced back down. "Damn shame."

Uhura nodded. "Yeah, it is. Jim deserved better, although he'd never say it about himself."

"Now that I've noticed. One thing to be humble, another to keep putting yourself down."

"Jim sees himself as worthless," Uhura admitted. "All his life he hasn't done much to fight it, either."

"Idiot," Leonard said.

"Not like he hasn't been given enough fuel for the fire," she said sadly before pushing a smile onto her face. "You going to be able to sit anytime soon, Jim?"

He laughed. "Sit, during the lunch rush? You know better than that." He pulled his pad out of the apron. "You ready to order?"

"Thought you knew what we liked," Leonard said casually.

Jim laughed. "Already know Uhura's order, but you still change it up sometimes. Gotta be on my toes just in case."

"Good, shouldn't be any other way." Leonard glanced at the menu again and pointed. "I'll try this, then."

"Got it. Anything else, guys?"

They both shook their heads.

"Just be sure to take a breather with us when you can," Uhura said.

"My butt and feet won't let me refuse, don't worry," Jim said before dashing away again.

Leonard shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee. "So what's your usual?"

"Cobb salad with beets, and if the chef's in a good mood they add a bit of green pepper to it for me as well." She shifted on the bench. "Chef's usually in a bad mood. Especially if the boss is in."

Leonard frowned, remembering how it was last time he had witnessed it.

"So just how much or how little do you know about Jim?" Uhura asked.

Leonard shrugged. "Here and there. I don't pry. He doesn't pry . . . much. It works."

"Has he Googled you yet?"

Watching as Jim served a group of teenagers their meals, Leonard shook his head. "He tried once, I think, but pretty sure he hasn't since." It would only be a matter of time, Leonard thought.

Uhura tilted her head and made a sound. "Have you researched him yet?"

"Figured I'd leave that 'til the fall when I'm ready to write my thesis. Why would I?"

"Because it's clear you care enough about him to want to know. And apparently none of us have really told you yet."

Leonard leaned back and crossed his arms. "Sure I'm curious, but that doesn't mean I need to know everything, especially if it's not from the source."

"What source?" Jim asked, setting down their plates. "What did I miss?"

"Everything since you last walked by."

"Sarcasm, have to love it," Jim said. "Refills on your drinks are coming. Anything else you guys need?"

"Nope, got all I need," Leonard said as he turned the plate around to his liking. Roasted stuffed chicken with potatoes and asparagus was fancier than he usually ordered, but by the look of it, he was glad he did.

"Your cute butt in the bench with us," Uhura added. "We won't be tipping without it."

"We're tipping?" Leonard said with mock surprise.

Jim grinned. "You know what the alternative to a cash tip is already."

"Not sure if the service was worth _that_ much of a tip," Leonard replied easily, trying not to remember that night in vivid detail.

Uhura looked from one to the other. "What am I missing?"

Leonard shook his head. "Nothing, really," he said before tucking into his meal.

Jim grinned more. "Something that you've always said no to, before," he said before winking and walking away.

"And you say you aren't interested?" Uhura asked innocently.

"All I'm interested in is what I'm doing right now, and nothing more."

"And why is that?" Uhura asked. "No offense, but being alone isn't making you happy."

"Darlin', I haven't been happy since before I got here. And I wasn't always alone." Leonard took another bite of his food before continuing. "But this is enough."

Uhura laughed. "Life with a vibrator is never enough, Leonard."

"Is that why you started dating?"

"I never stopped. But the pickings in this town are pretty slim if you haven't noticed."

Leonard snorted. "Haven't been paying attention," he lied.

"Sure you haven't. And that's why your face looks completely different anytime you're looking at our waiter." She loudly forked some lettuce. "You haven't been looking at all."

"I don't know what you mean," Leonard mumbled.

"You do, but you're lying to yourself," Uhura said. "Just don't hurt yourself and him, okay?"

"Listen, there's nothing to worry about as nothing's going to happen. Ever," Leonard said gruffly, wondering how many times he'd have to say it to everyone to get it through their heads. Or for his subconscious to believe it.

Uhura sighed. "So you're going to hurt yourself twice over instead." She took a deep breath before asking, "Is it because you just got out of a crap situation, that Jim's a guy, or that he's Jim?"

"What does the last even mean?" Leonard asked before shaking his head and raising his hand. "Doesn't matter, whatever my reasons, they're my own."

"Look," she said, setting down her fork. "I know we really barely know each other, but I have a feeling you're going to be around here for a while, and you're already a solid part of our group. So I care, and want to see you happy. And if your happiness makes Jim happy, that's even better."

Leonard drained the rest of his drink and placed it hard on the table while promising himself that his next day off, he was going to spend it in a bar. "I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, and really, that's what all of this is. Not here to use anyone, nor am I here to find happiness, I'm just here. I'm not miserable anymore and that's gotta count for something. As for Jim, he's a great kid. But I'm not interested in anything beyond friendship."

Jim picked that moment to bring their drink refills. Silently he topped them both up before slipping away again, not making eye contact with either of them.

Sighing, Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm assuming that you've already told Jim all of this?" she asked quietly, reaching and taking his other hand.

"'Course I have."

"How'd he react?"

"Don't think he quite believed me," Leonard said, picking up his drink.

Uhura tilted her head. "How exactly did he react?"

Leonard flushed, remembering exactly what Jim did when he was informed that he wasn't looking for any kind of companionship. It wasn't something he was planning to repeat to Uhura, let alone anyone else.

"Why does it matter?" he asked, focusing on his food again.

"Because I know Jim well enough to know that whatever his reactions were, they'll tell me exactly how he feels about you."

"Then why don't you ask him?"

"You and I both know he won't give a straight answer." She ate the last of her salad and pushed the plate aside. "You, on the other hand, won't bullshit me."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes."

Leonard took one more swallow of his drink before setting it down and standing up. "Well, then I guess this lunch date's over." He pulled out a couple bills and left them on the table. "Good day," he said before walking out.

"Leonard, wait!" Uhura caught up to him a few steps outside of the diner. "What the hell? It was a compliment that you don't pull shit on someone."

"Hah, some compliment. You just expect me to spill all? Kinda getting tired of people expecting for me to do so, Jim included."

Uhura glared at him. "Well maybe if you didn't look like you were so fucking desperate to share, people'd stop asking. But right now you silently scream that you want someone to confide in."

"What, is that your intuition talking?" Leonard crossed his arms. "If I need to share, I'll do so, on my own terms."

"Continue being miserable then, I'll stop caring." She adjusted the straps of her handbag. "I'll have the papers for you to sign in an hour at the bank. Come in whenever you'd like." She turned and started heading back to work.

Leonard ran a hand through his hair, feeling an oncoming headache. He turned back towards the diner and watched Jim briefly through the window before starting his walk home.

~~~

 

"Fancy seeing you here." Jim sat on the stool next to him, nodding at the waiter who soon brought over a beer.

Leonard swirled his bourbon around and smirked at Jim. "So you do go outside of the diner sometimes."

"Sometimes," he said with a nod. "And you actually get out and have a life now and then."

"Me? Having a drink is all. Figured I earned it after a few solid weeks of working."

"No one around here'd say otherwise," Jim agreed, taking a big swallow of his drink.

"Same reason you're here?"

Jim shook his head. "Honestly? Came here not expecting to stay very long."

"I see," Leonard said, tipping his glass towards Jim before taking a sip.

"In the mood for a fight when I left for here," Jim admitted. "Not so much anymore."

"Hope you weren't planning to pick one with me," Leonard teased, finishing his glass and gesturing for another. "Wouldn't want to have to knock you on your ass."

"You think you could take me?" Jim asked teasingly.

"Easy." He turned to face Jim a bit more. "So what's got you riled up?"

"Smartasses at work." His face went blank and he stared at his bottle.

"Care to talk about it? Less bruising that way."

"Maybe I like having a few bruises."

Leonard shook his head and took another sip. "Suit yourself."

"Would, but you're not willing." He finished his beer and waved for another. "But I'll give this to you. You don't pinch my ass or comment on my family either."

"Well A, I prefer to slap, and B, other than knowing your mother's had some medical problems, I've no reason or need to comment on them."

Jim snorted. "That's one polite way of putting it."

"So? Gonna tell me or wanna just drink in silence?"

"Let me get a couple more beers in me and then maybe I'll be more chatty."

Leonard chuckled. "Then the next few rounds are on me."

"You don't have to do that," Jim said. "I've got cash."

"Hey, you sometimes spot me at the diner, and now I've got a chance to do the same."

Jim held up his new bottle. "To us, then."

Grinning, Leonard clinked their glasses. "To us."

Draining nearly half his bottle, Jim set it down loudly while saying, "Fuck, I hate this town."

"That bad, is it?" Leonard asked before downing his drink and waving for another round for them. With tonight being the only time Leonard's done something other than work or hanging out with Jim's friends, he hadn't gotten much of an impression of the townsfolk. They let him be and for the most part, that was all that mattered.

"Fucking worse." Jim was silent for a minute before turning to him, eyes serious. "How much do you know? And I mean it, just how much have they told you?"

"Not as much as I think they wanted to tell me," Leonard said honestly. "It's one thing when something comes out casual in the course of a conversation, but it's another thing when I'm being talked at about someone else's life history." He sipped his bourbon once more before giving a brief rundown of what he'd learned.

Jim snorted when he was done. "Wow, they've barely told you anything. Gaila usually does a lot better than that already."

Leonard grinned. "Well, she's been busy. And I've got good ways to deflect without havin' to BS anyone."

"She get in your pants yet?"

"Be glad I wasn't drinking when you said that," Leonard said, putting his glass down just in case. "No, no she hasn't, and she won't."

"Too bad," Jim said. "She's good. Best I've ever had, actually. And respects a guy when it's all over."

Leonard furrowed his brows as he stared into his drink. "Does she know you keep trying to pimp her out to me?"

"Hey, she begs me to," Jim admitted. "Although I only say the truth." He shrugged. "Since you've made it clear you've got no interest in me at all I figured I might as well see Gaila happy."

Shaking his head, Leonard finished his bourbon. "Are pickings really that slim for y'all that you're resorting to me? And I told you and the others, more than once. Not interested in _any_ sex."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, getting serious. "Resorting to you?"

Waving the bartender down, Leonard switched up his order to a beer on tap before replying. "Both of you can do better than me."

Jim shook his head. "First of all, doubt that. Second of all, who says there is better than you?"

"Who says there isn't?" He turned to face the bar again and leaned on the counter. "Enough about me. Still haven't gotten to the reason why you're here tonight."

"Assholes brought up Mom," Jim said with a shrug. "Or as Uhura calls her, reason I came back number two."

"They _wanted_ to get you riled up or something? Never right to bring up somebody's mother."

"Now, I know you know how this place feels about me. Any chance to piss me off is a good one."

"That, I do understand." Leonard sipped his beer, making a face. Beer on tap was always a cheap gamble, and this time he didn't luck out. It was strong, but sour.

"You going to start trying to piss me off, too? If so I can give you more ammo."

"I meant that I've been where you are. Unless you give me reason to, kid, I'm not going to want to piss you off."

"Good." Jim finished up another bottle. "Maybe I'll trust you enough to tell you reason number three some time."

"Lucky me," Leonard said before drinking, feeling a nice buzz. It was stopping him from over-thinking, keeping him in the here and now. With Jim. "'Nother round?"

"Yeah," Jim said. "Still way too damn sober."

"Then I'm a little ahead of you, so you'd better catch up," Leonard said, getting Jim a couple of more bottles.

"Surprised Scotty isn't here after the factory shit again," Jim admitted, starting in on a new one.

"Maybe later?" Leonard grabbed a handful of nuts from the bowl the bartender'd left and picked at them. "When I left, he was on the phone yellin'."

"'Nother batch got ruined was the gossip over the dinner rush," Jim said. "Didn't say how, though."

"At least it wasn't near me so I can't be blamed for it again," Leonard said between bites. "Machine was on the wrong setting and caused air bubbles in the latex."

"They blamed you for the first?" Jim asked, twirling his bottle.

"Being the new guy I'm easiest to blame," Leonard said with a shrug. "Gaila defended me and Scotty believed me but the others? Not so much."

"Assholes."

Leonard snorted. "I'll drink to that," he said raising his half empty glass.

Jim clinked with a grin. "Fuckers still won't stop asking me why I came back the third time." He drained his bottle and grabbed another.

"You're taking a cab home, right?" Leonard asked, glad that the bartender automatically brought him a refill. "And what's it to them?"

"My life's the best town gossip there is," Jim said, ignoring the first part.

Leonard shuddered at that. "Surprised you're not drunk all the time, then. I couldn't handle much of that before I left."

"Part of why I kept trying to break away," Jim admitted.

"Are you still trying to?" Leonard asked.

"Damnit, should have known you were too smart."

"Hah! Thanks, so what's my answer?"

Jim grimaced. "Nothing out there for me, so why leave?"

"'Cause you clearly don't like it here. Not my place to push, but I really doubt there's nothing out there for someone like you."

"Got out once. The world made sure that I knew I belonged here." Jim drained his bottle and tossed it away from him.

"Doubt it," Leonard muttered into his beer.

Jim growled, "Had someone rape it into me. Wouldn't give him my wallet and so he punished me for it. Yeah, he taught the lesson well."

"Shit." Leonard nearly dropped his glass onto the floor but managed the counter and leaned towards Jim. "You reported it right? Hospital?" His mind tried to think through the alcoholic fog but knew it was a losing battle.

"Only Gaila knows for sure. 'Preciate it not gettin' around."

"Not something I'd do," Leonard said, slightly annoyed he'd had to be asked. He was beyond shocked to learn that about Jim and really didn't know how to handle it, as the mostly dormant doctor side of him wanted to come rearing back up. Jim, he decided, was a helluva lot stronger than he could ever be. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, no one should ever go through somethin' like that . . ."

"Agreed, no one should have to."

Leonard took another sip of his beer before he said something stupid and inane into the awkward silence that had fallen. He briefly wondered how much of Jim's personality now was a result of what had happened to him.

"So yeah, not leaving again."

"It isn't much, but at least you _did_ have this place to come back to," Leonard said as he replaced Jim's beer with a fresh, cool one.

"Wouldn't've survived if it wasn't for the gang here," Jim admitted. "Gaila still feels guilty she didn't come with me that time. I should stop bringing it up but I just can't."

"It isn't good for either of you, but must be a reason." Leonard downed half his glass. "It's not exactly my expertise, but maybe you need to talk to someone about it, with the right degrees." _Or at least not emotionally invested already,_ the still sober part of his mind added. "Though I've got the feeling there's no one like that 'round here."

"Nope," Jim agreed. "Gotta piss. Be right back." He slid off the stool shakily and headed to the washroom.

Leonard watched him go, telling himself it was to make sure that Jim didn't fall along the way. He was still floored by Jim's revelation, and cursed himself for being too drunk to process it properly. Hell, the second degree he had only recently earned could do nothing for him, or Jim, as he was now.

A couple minutes later Jim came back and slid back onto the stool. "More beer?"

Needing more to do than, drink, Leonard looked towards the back of the bar. "Yep. I also see the pool table finally being cleared up. Care to play a game?"

"Sounds good," Jim said, sliding down again. "I'm pretty good when I'm sober."

"So'm I," Leonard said, grabbing his glass while he slid off the stool. "Should be pretty even then."

Jim grinned. "We'll see about that."

Leonard handed Jim a cue stick. "Just for that, I'll break."

"Your choice, but you're payin' for the table, then."

"Yeah, yeah."

After paying and setting up the table, Leonard leaned over to break. There was something satisfying about hearing the crack of the balls as they scattered. Too bad none fell into any pockets. "Damn."

Jim looked up at the table. "Guess that means it's my shot, hmm?"

"Yep," Leonard said, leaning against the side of the table for a bit of support.

Jim walked around the table, looking for the best shot before deciding to take one directly next to Leonard. Leaning well over the table, he shot and sank a solid ball.

"Guess I'm stripes," Leonard said, not moving just yet.

"Guess so," Jim agreed before stepping around Leonard, in his personal space, to line up his next shot.

"Need me to move?" Leonard asked, watching how Jim stretched out his back, poised to shoot. Despite what Jim had revealed, and the constant undercurrent of overt flirtation, they always seemed comfortable around each other.

Looking up and grinning, Jim shook his head. "Nope, you're good." He shot again and sank another ball.

"Hmm." Leonard leaned over under Jim, as soon as he stood up, to reach for his drink. "Might as well make myself comfortable then."

"You do that," Jim said, rubbing against him as he walked around Leonard once more.

Leonard suppressed a slight moan of pleasure by drinking his beer. He knew he shouldn't let Jim get away with it, but the alcohol was doing a number on him, and honestly, he just wanted to relax and enjoy playing. Even if all he got to do was watch Jim.

Jim lined up his next shot, giving his ass a bit of a wiggle before shooting, sinking successfully once more. "Guess I've still got it."

"Want another beer?" Leonard asked.

"Maybe after the game," Jim said, taking a shot and missing. "You're up."

"Thanks for clearing the area up for me," Leonard said, setting his glass down and bumping Jim as he went to find the right angle.

Jim grinned and moved behind Leonard, not saying a word. Leonard could feel Jim's eyes on him.

He told himself he needed more balance, and that that was the only reason Leonard stuck his ass out as much as he did while lining up the shot. Aiming to get two in one hole, he only got one in.

"Not bad," Jim said. "Not bad at all."

"Thanks," Leonard muttered. And although it made it a bit trickier, Leonard leaned over farther to shoot, getting that second ball in. The problem now though, was he was surrounded by solids. Pushing off the table, Leonard went over to grab another sip of his drink while he pondered his next move.

"Stumped?" Jim teased.

"Hardly," Leonard said, walking around the table and lining up. He knew he couldn't get one of his own in without scratching, but at least he was going to make it harder for Jim.

"You did that on purpose," Jim drawled, not moving but eyeing up the table.

"Might've, might not have."

"Bastard," Jim said. "So, we haven't bet on this game yet."

"All right," Leonard said, finishing up his beer. "What kind?"

"You win, I don't know, I give you free pie for a week or something."

"And what? You win I give you free condoms?"

"Already get those from Gaila," Jim said. "If I win?" He leaned over and took his shot, missing. "I get a kiss. One kiss."

Leonard wasn't sure if he was too drunk or not drunk enough but he agreed without hesitation. Still, he wasn't about to give in without a fight.

"Must want that pie," Jim said, watching as he sank another ball.

"What can I say, it's some good pie," Leonard said, sinking another one. "Though, hell, I might need to find a gym to work it off." He walked around again, close to Jim, and tried for a third one in a row but scratched it. "Damn."

"Other ways to work off good food," Jim said, lining up his shot, his jeans slipping down his hips a little and revealing a strip of skin.

Leonard cleared his throat and managed to look away. _You're full of alcohol, and it's been too long, is all_ , he told himself. All he heard was the sound of balls being pocketed.

Jim must have gone to line up the next shot because he was across the table when Leonard looked up once more. "Eight ball, corner pocket," Jim said casually.

"Can't you let a man indulge in some pie?" Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Jim win the game. There were a few shouts from other patrons but Leonard saw that the majority of the bar was more interested in the college game on television than them. Still, it wasn't like him to forget himself in public like this.

"Depends on how well you let me collect my reward," Jim said, setting the cue down on the table before coming around once more.

"What? Here?" Leonard tried his best not to sound so nervous all of a sudden.

Jim didn't let any emotion leak into his voice when he asked, "Would you prefer somewhere more comfortable? Or private?"

Leonard took a moment to put the cue stick away before responding. "I'm just not one for having an audience." Jim might have been fine with kissing another man in a semi crowded bar, but Leonard certainly wasn't.

"You choose where, then," Jim said slowly, voice pitched low.

The first words that came to Leonard were "your place," but he was able to bite his tongue without letting it slip out. "Isn't there a park 'round here? At this hour, should be mostly deserted, right?"

"Yeah, patrol doesn't go by there for another couple hours," Jim said.

"Lead the way then."

Jim waved to the bartender as they passed him on their way out, and held the door for Leonard. "After you."

They walked in relatively amicable silence toward the park. If it was earlier in the night, there would probably other people around, taking advantage of the clear, warm night. The park was almost serene looking, devoid of other people. Leonard's mind, however, was in a whirlwind. How did he get from drinking buddies, to confidant, to having to kiss the man in less than a few hours?

Not that Leonard was completely against the idea of kissing Jim. Just, when with him, he never knew what to expect. It was hard to simply forget what he had learned, what this bet may have implied, and how going through with it would contradict what Leonard'd been saying all along.

"There's a bench over here," Jim said with a smile, taking Leonard's hand.

 _Damn it, Leonard, you're an adult_. He couldn't help the warmth that spread through him as Jim led him to the bench. Seeing Jim's easygoing smile made Leonard forget their baggage. "This is much better," he managed to say, almost casually.

"I'm glad," Jim said, pulling him over to sit down. Jim himself sat with his legs straddling the bench, facing Leonard.

Of course, he wasn't going to make it that easy. Leonard raised an eyebrow at Jim and smirked, as if to say 'Well? I'm waiting.'

"Relax," Jim said, letting his hand trail down Leonard's chest. "I'm not going to bite. Well, unless you want me to."

"Just a kiss," Leonard reminded Jim, stopping his hand from going further down.

"You can bite during a kiss," Jim said with a grin, leaning closer. "Sometimes it's even more fun if you do."

"Depends on the kiss and who's biting," Leonard replied.

"Let me know if you prefer teeth next time," Jim whispered before closing the distance between them, capturing Leonard's lips with his own.

A loud moan escaped Leonard as he kissed back, one hand instinctively going to run through Jim's hair as a shiver ran down his spine.

Jim let his tongue run along Leonard's lips before slipping it inside, deepening the kiss, the hand on Leonard's chest gripping his shirt while his other arm went back to pull Leonard even closer.

The kiss, a slow and growing burn, was almost too much for Leonard. Unlike that first night, where their kisses were electric and new, this was all too knowing, almost too perfect. Leonard felt like he would ignite, but instead of pulling away, he let Jim pull him closer, their tongues mingling.

The kiss lasted until they were both out of breath, Jim pulling back just slightly and panting into Leonard's neck, not letting go.

Leonard dropped the hand that was in Jim's hair and used it to support himself against the bench. He shivered slightly, feeling Jim's breath against him. A small part of him wanted to continue this somewhere even more private, to let himself be fully consumed.

Jim looked up at Leonard, lips swollen and eyes half-shuttered. Then he leaned in to kiss him again.

 _What's one more?_ Leonard met Jim half way, and this time, took over the kiss, not able to hold back.

It seemed almost that Jim melted, letting Leonard have all control and just holding on for the ride, making soft noises that showed just how much he was enjoying it. It was a heady feeling, and Leonard relished it. Before he ended the kiss, he nipped Jim's bottom lip and grinned.

"So you're the biter," Jim said quietly, voice rough and a smile on his face.

"Among other things," Leonard replied, amazed he still had a voice.

Jim relaxed the hand on Leonard's chest and rubbed it in a gentle circle. "Care to show me?"

Somehow Jim's offer this time seemed so much more frightening than that first night, and Leonard was so very tempted but so very scared. He didn't think he could handle more yet, for there was no way he could let it be just one night. And he wasn't ready for what that meant. "Jim . . ."

"Yeah, Bones?" Jim asked, dropping a kiss behind Leonard's ear.

Leonard shivered and moved away, unable to get up without bowling Jim over. "I should head back."

Jim pulled back, suddenly, as if he'd been splashed with cold water. "Nothing's keeping you here now. You paid your loss fair and square."

"Wasn't a loss," Leonard managed to say as he slowly stood up. He told himself this was the right choice. "Far from it."

"I'm off tomorrow, so you won't see me at the diner," Jim said, not looking at him, and if that didn't hurt just a bit. "So, see you around."

"Right, have a good day off then," Leonard said turning toward the direction of the factory. "Night, Jim."

Jim didn't say anything, just remained sitting on the bench. The silence was heavy as Leonard felt Jim watching him walk away.

~~~

After having a hell of a hangover from the previous night, Leonard couldn't stop thinking about what he had learned. He just couldn't ignore what his schooling had taught and ingrained into him. Despite Jim not being his patient, and possibly not even a friend after last night, Leonard needed to know that he was all right.

"Gaila, appreciate you agreein' to this," Leonard said as they parked in front of Jim's place.

"Hey, you want to come watch movies all night, more than welcome," she said, pulling out the keys. "Not to mention, you paid for the booze."

"Least I could do." Leonard got out and grabbed the drinks from the backseat. He told himself that it wasn't an apology to Jim for the blow off. Hell, he doubted that after the initial sting wore off, Jim had thought much of it.

Gaila locked the doors as she headed up the drive. "And you know the rules. What happens on movie night stays at movie night."

"Yes ma'am," Leonard said with a grin. He really couldn't imagine what would warrant such a rule, other than possibly watching embarrassing movies. As long as he got to observe, it really didn't matter.

Rapping on Jim's door, Gaila yelled out. "Kirk get over here and let us in."

"Us?" Jim yelled before opening the door. "Who's--" He froze, looking at Leonard. "Hey."

Leonard blinked at Jim, surprised at his state of dress, or rather undress. Jim was clad in dark blue boxers, and nothing else. Damn did the man look good. He cleared his throat before attempting speech. "Hey. Gaila invited me, brought refreshments."

"Come on in," Jim said, stepping back and giving a look to Gaila. "She didn't let me know or I'd've set things up differently."

"Thought it'd be a fun surprise," Gaila said, seemingly ignoring Jim's look and heading towards the sofa. "Ooh, so I _did_ leave my _Vodka and Caviar_ color here last time!"

"Your what?" Leonard looked over and tried to stifle a laugh. Jim had set up the coffee table with what Leonard could only assume to be tools for manicures and pedicures. There were also lotions and, Jim's only saving grace as Leonard set the alcohol on the floor, picking up the top DVD, was a stack of sci-fi and action movies.

The glare Jim shot him would have cut glass. "Don't think I didn't hear that."

"Come on boys, get over here and put in your big bad movie while I do your toes."

Leonard's grin faded. "Come again?" he asked. He went from being extremely amused to slightly horrified. Gaila definitely didn't mention this on the drive over.

Bowl of chips in hand, Jim sat on the sofa and watched Leonard, a definite smirk on his face. "You didn't think we just watched movies, did you?" He slipped his feet into something that was making noises under the coffee table.

"Why, yes, Jim, since Gaila did call it _Movie_ Night. What are you doing to your feet?" Leonard asked as Gaila this time ignored Leonard and started organizing the colors. To what fiendish end, he didn't know.

"Soaking them," Jim said, digging in the movie pile. "Since you're still dry and standing, put this in, would ya?"

Shaking his head and muttering to himself, Leonard took the DVD and put it in. He then grabbed a few beers to pass around, certain he was going to need a few in him if Gaila was to get her way.

"Cushions are on the bed and blankets on the floor," Gaila said, tossing her shoes towards the door. "I'm not allowed to bitch about the movies, and you're not allowed to bitch about colors unless I do your hands." She took the beer and shifted over on the sofa to give Leonard room in the middle. "Oh, and cuddling is most definitely allowed and encouraged."

Toeing off his shoes, Leonard resigned to his fate and sat in the middle, not making a remark on what Gaila had said last. He'd had some plans on what he'd do or say when he saw Jim again, but that fell all by the wayside now. "Another weekly tradition you two have?"

"Not weekly, but when one of us needs a night of cuddling," Gaila said, not explaining why they'd gotten together tonight.

"Started after my last escape attempt," Jim said blandly, not looking away from the tv.

Leonard took a big swallow of his beer, having a good idea for tonight's reasoning and not having an exact response. _Good going, again, Leonard._

"Damnit," Gaila said, reaching for the remote and pausing the disc. "Let's get something straight right now. I know everything. And now Leonard knows more than anyone not in this room. You both need to get over it. We're here to comfort, and paint nails, not to make each other miserable." She hit play again. "And if you both mope, believe me, you _will_ be made miserable."

 _Interesting coping mechanism,_ Leonard thought, grateful he didn't actually blurt that out. "Fine, no moping on the fact that you're going to be painting on my person."

"Eat some chips, Gaila," Jim said, passing the bowl over Leonard's lap. "Or I'll sing along--" he went quiet as Enigma's Sadness started playing.

"Get over it, Jim," Gaila said, tossing a chip at him. "Tobey Maguire's cuter than you anyway."

"Never cared for his puppy dog look and please tell me this isn't a real trailer," Leonard said, beer frozen midway to his lips as Tobey and Robert gave each other _the look_.

"Wouldn't go see it?" Jim asked, turning to look at Leonard.

Leonard settled the bottle against his thigh. "It looks ridiculous and almost pornographic, so I'd say no."

"Since when is holding hands pornographic?" Gaila asked.

"And why is it ridiculous?" Jim added. "Because it's based on things that actually happened?"

"To answer both your questions, it's because the movie's portrayed in such an over the top way to appeal to certain demographics, not to resemble anything about real life events."

"It's a comedy, Leonard," Gaila said, threatening him with the bottle of nailpolish remover. "Not supposed to take it seriously. Now snuggle with Jim while I do my nails."

"Jim asked," Leonard muttered as he told himself he would not act like a petulant child. While he didn't go and cuddle Jim as Gaila commanded, he did readjust himself on the sofa, and if he happened to be closer to Jim, well so be it. Not like there was much room. He did lean more, but reasoned it was so he had easier access to the bowl of chips in Jim's lap.

Offering the chips, Jim turned again to face the tv, shifting his butt and ending up even closer to Leonard, legs touching. "You not doing your feet tonight, Gaila?"

"Might, later. But you two first after my nails are dried," she said.

Glancing at her before looking back at the tv, Leonard noticed an odd smirk on her face and simply ate a handful of chips. He tried to concentrate on the movie and its over the top acting and decidedly _not_ on the warm sensation emanating from where his and Jim's legs touched.

"Careful Bones," Jim said, "we're going to end up with rainbow toes or something if we don't watch her."

"And that's supposed to be any worse than just . . ." Leonard leaned forward and grabbed a random nail polish and leaned back against Jim. "Halley's Comet?"

Gaila snatched it back from him. "That one was expensive," she said, setting it back on the table. "And I had to order it online since this shit town doesn't stock the good stuff like that."

Jim laughed. "Warned you, Bones. But don't worry, I've mastered the art of taking this shit off. I'll teach you."

"No complaining!" Gaila reminded, eyeing them both before she went back to her nails.

"She doesn't do designs or anything?" Leonard stage whispered.

"Only if she's really depressed, or she's really pissed off."

"I heard that!"

"That was the point, darlin'," Leonard said with a grin, patting her knee.

Brush in hand, Gaila held it like a sword. "I'm not afraid to paint your nose bright red. And this shit stains without basecoat."

"Easy there," Leonard said, scooting away from Gaila and almost into Jim's lap. "How about we enjoy this insane movie, yeah?"

Jim wrapped his arm around Leonard, presumably to keep it from being squashed in his escape tactics. "I don't know, I'm enjoying this right here."

"Gaila threatening me is more fun?" Leonard asked with a snort. While he hadn't moved away from Jim-- _how can the man be so warm while so naked?_ \--he hadn't exactly relaxed. At least, not immediately.

"Better you than me," Jim said easily, leaning over to tug on Gaila's curls.

"Don't think I'm letting you off easy just cause Leonard's here," Gaila said as she assessed her nails.

A chip sailed over Leonard's head and hit Gaila. "I firmly expect purple nails, no worries."

"You know, chips are for eating," Leonard scolded as he grabbed some more from the bowl.

"Man up, Jim," Gaila said, standing up and grabbing some metal things that looked like torture devices. "It's your toe time. Pass the water over to Grumpy so he can soak."

If Leonard was told a year ago that he'd find himself with two amazingly charismatic, attractive people getting pedicured, he would have laughed in their face and then wonder if they needed a psych eval. But here he was, setting his feet into the water and suddenly ridiculously feeling rather exposed, waiting to have his toes get done. Surreal would be an understatement.

"Twist up," Gaila ordered, now on the floor in front of Jim. "Just stretch out against Leonard." She waited for Jim to lean against Leonard before drying off Jim's feet and starting to cut his toenails.

Leonard adjusted himself so that Jim wouldn't cramp up, rationalizing having Jim flush up against him. "Maybe you need to buy a recliner, Jim. It would make it easier."

"You want to carry something like that up those stairs?" Jim asked. "Gaila, you better scrape, my heels are bad."

"Yuck, you're right," Gaila said as she picked up what Leonard assumed would do the job.

"I don't even . . ." Leonard shook his head and attempted to pay attention to the movie once more.

Clicking her tongue, Gaila kept working, twisting and lifting Jim's leg. "Ow," Jim said. "Don't pull so hard."

"Then stop moving," she answered, dropping his foot. "Get comfortable now, because you're not moving again for a while."

"Fine," Jim whined, wiggling his ass against Leonard's leg and using his shoulder for a pillow. "Happy now?"

Grinning, Gaila nodded. "Perfect."

"Don't expect me to feed you chips or anything," Leonard grumped as he pulled the bowl out of Jim's lap before it toppled over.

"Not even if I want grapes?"

"Especially not for grapes." He almost added that Jim would have to earn it for him to do that. Instead, he took another swig of his beer.

"Spoilsport."

The movie, as Leonard suspected, didn't interest him much. The only comments he made had to do with the unrealistic portrayal of the dismemberment, which caused Jim to laugh at times. Soon enough, Leonard was relaxed and Gaila was finishing up. Despite the unique circumstances, and what was to come with Gaila's tools, Leonard found that he was enjoying himself.

"So, how do they look?" Jim asked him, holding up the foot Gaila'd apparently finished with.

"Very you," Leonard teased, grinning at Jim.

"Time to switch up, guys," Gaila said with a grin, standing and cracking her back. "Leonard, you snuggle up to Jim, now."

"Ya know, you could just take a break," Leonard suggested.

"Do I smell?" Jim asked as he sat up and sniffed his armpit.

"Classy," Gaila said, grabbing a few more tools as she contemplated Leonard's feet. "You've never had a pedi before, right?"

"No and no," Leonard said, looking to Jim, then Gaila. "Was too busy being an ER doctor."

"Apparently feet aren't life and death," Jim said as he shifted. "Now lie down, Bones. Or Gaila'll cut off more than your dry skin."

"I will, and that means a lot of work to be done so both of you get comfortable."

Grumbling, Leonard finished off his first beer and finally did as he was told, if rather stiffly.

Gaila stood in front of the tv, hands on her hips. "That is not comfortable, Leonard McCoy. Jim won't bite unless you ask him to."

"You really do like 'em bossy," Leonard mumbled, not realizing he said it loud enough for Jim to hear as he settled against him. Even though it felt awkward in many ways, it wasn't completely.

Having wrapped an arm around Leonard, it was easy for Jim to spread a hand across Leonard's chest, lean down, and whisper, "Not many who are bossy enough to make me be a sub, though."

Leonard was glad Gaila was distracted at that moment as a shiver ran through him. The only comeback that came to mind would've been counter-intuitive to what Leonard had said time and time again. Which, he hated to admit, he'd already broken last night.

"Relax, Bones," Jim said, pulling back again. "I'm not going to try and get in your pants tonight. And if you hate the movie we can always change it. We've seen it before."

"Didn't say anythin'," Leonard said, having half a mind to literally stop Jim's hand, which he was apparently unconsciously stroking across Leonard's chest. Not doing so, he was encouraging Jim, he knew, but he simply didn't care right now.

"Ooh, we're putting this one on," Gaila said, having already taking out the movie they'd been watching and putting another one from the stack in. "Grumpy should get a kick out of it."

Jim grabbed some chips from the bowl that was again in his lap. "Do I dare ask?" He held a chip up in front of Leonard's mouth.

"The Fugitive!" Gaila exclaimed happily before she settled by Leonard's feet and tsked at them.

Leonard chuckled at the movie choice before he finally took the offered chip.

"Oh God here we go," Jim groaned. "She has this sucker memorized."

"Shall I tell Leonard what movies _you_ have memorized?"

"Do any of 'em involve princesses?"

"Only being kidnapped." Jim held another chip up for Leonard.

"Hah." Leonard ate the second chip, and for the next hour, all three enjoyed themselves with the movie. Gaila would randomly say the lines along with the actors as she worked, as Leonard commentated throughout, Jim joking and teasing along with them. The discomfort that had been there at the beginning faded, mellowing into three good friends just having a night in. Leonard refused to call it a girl's night, even though that was essentially what it was.

It was a good feeling. Leonard couldn't remember the last time, before here, that he had simply hung out and enjoyed himself with a couple of friends. And while not how he expected the night to go, it still allayed a few of his worries for Jim.

When the movie was over, Jim ran a hand through Leonard's hair. "How do the toes look?"

"Still like toes," Leonard said, sitting up more to view Gaila's work. The hand, to him, felt too intimate, too familiar, and Leonard hoped he wasn't obvious. He wiggled his toes, not used to seeing color on them. "And not sparkling, thank the lord."

"I'll remember that for next time," Gaila said, grabbing the bowl and eating the last few chips. "One more, or are we done for the night?"

"'Next time' she says," Leonard muttered as he got up to stretch. "Don't mind another movie. Or not."

Jim grabbed the empty bowl and headed over to the kitchen. "Your choice, then? I work late tomorrow so I can do one more."

Leonard couldn't help his eyes trailing towards Jim.

"Or, we could do something else," Gaila said, hopeful, as she leaned against Leonard.

"Like what?" Jim asked, setting the full bowl on the table and handing them both new beers.

Before Gaila could answer, Leonard interjected. "Somethin' wholesome I hope."

"Damn. Well then . . . a game?"

"Sure," Jim said, sitting back down.

The cards came out, and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Gaila and Leonard returned to the factory, Leonard falling asleep in the car on the way home.

~~~

Leonard had found that _Movie Night_ , and the night before that, were the highlights of his week. With another few incidents, from misplaced order sheets to lost shipments, it was busier than ever in the factory as the workers tried to keep on schedule. The tensions had made everyone else stay with friends, wanting a break from the stress, which left Leonard and Gaila alone in the factory dorms that evening.

"Nothing beats a long hot shower," Leonard said as he came back from one and headed toward his bunk, clad only in sweats and a towel around his neck.

Gaila watched him walk in, a grin on her face. "You're wrong. Sharing that shower is always better."

"In the morning, I'd agree, a great way to wake up." He sat on the edge of his bunk, using the towel to dry his hair a bit more.

"Or a great way to forget at night," Gaila said, a grimace on her face. "What a fucking day."

Leonard groaned. "At least you can't be blamed for mixing wrong." He tossed the towel at a nearby chair and started to get into bed, grateful to finally be off his feet.

"Would kill to know who set the controls wrong. Again," Gaila said. "I'd castrate them so fast . . ."

"Yeah, what an image to sleep with, considering I know the proper way to do such a thing." Leonard fluffed up his pillow and stretched out across his bed. It was nice sometimes, to have someone to talk with before bed. Gaila wasn't always around when he turned in. "Though I am getting sick of having people consider me bad luck."

"They're just superstitious assholes," Gaila said, turning off the overhead light. "Let them talk." There was enough moonlight in the room for him to see her silhouette as she crossed the room and started stripping.

"Well, the sooner we find the son of a bitch, the better." Leonard only kept a cursory eye on Gaila, trying not to make it obvious, yet unable to simply look away. He could only be gentlemanly for so long.

"Agreed." She stepped over and bent down, straddling Leonard on his bed and leaning forward so her hands were on either side of his face. "Let me help you forget for the night."

"What about the rule?" Leonard asked weakly, completely thrown off by Gaila's advance.

"Screw the rule," Gaila said, arching forward. "We're the only ones here."

Leonard groaned, his body betraying him and reacting, blood thrumming with excitement, to the beautiful creature over him. "Gaila . . ."

"Sssh," she said, resting a finger over his lips. "I'm going to make you feel sooo good."

"I've no doubt about that," Leonard mumbled, trying to process what was happening.

Gaila reached back and unfastened her bra, letting gravity pull it down to fall on Leonard's bare chest before leaning down to kiss him. As soon her lips touched his, he reacted. Kissing back, Leonard wrapped his arms around Gaila's waist and ran a hand up her spine.

Moaning into his touch, Gaila pulled her bra away and tossed it on the floor, letting herself fall onto Leonard's chest.

Leonard pulled her tighter against him, reveling in the feel of her body as his hands roamed her backside. It had been too long. His inhibitions had been tested way too much between her and Jim, and here he was sober and weak. Giving in, he began to kiss down her neck.

"Yes, Leonard, just like that," Gaila said, grinding down against him with her hips.

Groaning, Leonard rolled them over so that he had her pinned. Eyes momentarily closed, he continued kissing down and rocking his hips.

Reaching down, Gaila cupped Leonard's half-hard erection through his sweats. "You going to come out and play for real?" she teased, stroking. "I've been wanting to play with you for a long time."

"Just him?" Leonard gasped. He looked down at Gaila, partially amazed at what he saw and partially amazed that he wasn't fully hard yet, even with her ministrations.

"Well, and these too," Gaila said before kissing him once more.

Leonard deepened the kiss and moaned. A voice inside of him was telling him how good this was, how safe a choice. The problem was how the voice sounded a lot like Jocelyn, mocking him. He stopped the kiss abruptly, not pulling away.

"Leonard?" Gaila said worriedly, her hand stopping.

"I'm sorry," Leonard said, rolling off and bringing a hand to his temple. "Can't do this." Silently he added that he didn't know what was wrong with him.

Sitting up and looking down at him, Gaila's face was a mix of confusion and hurt. "Why not?"

"I don't even fucking know anymore," Leonard said, sighing in frustration. He then saw Gaila's face and took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said again, "I've got too much baggage. With Jim, I couldn't 'cause I thought, well . . . Fuck, I've never been with . . . But you? So beautiful and sexy and hell--"

"You're hooked on him," Gaila said in slight shock. "Like honest to God, 'this could be love' hooked." She shook her head. "That night, I should've seen it."

Leonard blinked. "Seen what? Feelings of love?" He sat up.

"Not that I blame you. I mean, Jim's awesome and I totally crushed on him at one point myself, but you fell. And damnit, Jim's one lucky man."

"No, I can't have feelings for him like that," he said in disbelief.

Gaila looked up at him, utter confusion on her face. "But why not?"

"Just . . . simply can't be." Leonard buried his face in his hands, frustrated. "Me not being able to sleep with you doesn't mean I love Jim. Couldn't even sleep with him." _Not that I didn't try. Maybe something is wrong with me,_ he thought.

"Leonard, have you asked yourself why you couldn't sleep with Jim then?"

"I've actually tried not to think about it."

Gaila sat up, not bothering to cover herself, and turned on the bedside light. Facing him and now able to see his eyes, she said, "Then do it. Now."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're my therapist now?"

"Stuff it, Leonard. Just do it."

Sighing, Leonard knew he'd have to since Gaila was extremely stubborn. He'd learned time again not to go against her on certain things.

Why he failed with Jim the first night was obvious. He was too drunk and too raw from his old life. He had thought he'd be moving on to Great Falls and he didn't think he could handle a one night encounter, let alone with a man.

Leonard then realized it was all a bit of those things Uhura had asked about. Jim was Jim, and damn if that alone didn't scare him. Though, it hadn't stopped him from agreeing to the bet earlier in the week. He compared the kiss then to the ones he'd just shared with Gaila. Other than the obvious differences, there was something else underneath it with Jim. Something more.

And all those times he was drawn to the diner, to eating there just so he could see Jim outside of their group. It was for more than just having a safe routine again.

But damn it, it couldn't be love. Infatuation maybe, he'd admit. Certainly chemistry. "Could be rebounding, or early mid-life crisis," Leonard finally said out loud. "My life was a mess before here. What if I'm trying not to use Jim to get over my ex?"

"The fact that you're not giving me a straight answer right now says so much, Leonard," Gaila sighed. "Be honest with yourself. That's all I ask, okay?" She bent and picked up her bra, tossing it up on her own bunk. "It isn't fair to you, or Jim, otherwise."

"Look, I'm not _trying_ to lead Jim on or anything. I didn't stay in this town to look for love or companionship, though I am grateful I was able to make a few friends." Leonard looked at Gaila. "This isn't something to consider lightly either."

Gaila shook her head. "I'm not trying to say it is. But don't you owe it to yourself that if you can possibly find a bit of happiness in this shithole, to do it?"

"Maybe I don't deserve it," Leonard said.

"And maybe you're spouting bullshit," Gaila snapped. "Look, I don't know what happened back in your old town, or why you claim you aren't a doctor anymore, but fuck if you don't deserve Jim. Or to actually have something put a damn fucking smile on that face of yours."

"You know what would? If I could actually get some sleep," Leonard snapped back.

"Fine," Gaila said, getting off the bed and pulling up her thong a bit. "But this isn't over."

"If I could be so lucky," Leonard mumbled as he lay back down.

"I tried to get you lucky, that's why I'm still essentially naked, remember?" She grabbed her nightshirt and smacked him across the chest with it.

"Hey!" he said, more out of principle. "I know that, and I, uh, appreciate it," Leonard started, trying not to blush or look at her body in any suggestive way. He sighed, and mumbled: "Just can't seem to deliver."

"Sure about that?" Gaila asked, eying him. "I want to try something. Will you let me?"

Leonard cocked an eyebrow at her as he rested on his elbows, "Depends on what. Maybe?"

Sitting on the side of the bed next to him, Gaila cupped Leonard's now soft cock. "Let me get you off. But first, I blindfold you."

"W-why? I mean, why d'ya wanna do that for me?"

"Because if ever someone needed to get off, it was you. And I think it could be very . . . educational."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "For you or me?"

"Pretty sure I know how to give a great handjob already," Gaila said with a grin. "Although you'd be the final judge of that."

"I must be tired if I'm accepting this," he grumbled before moving Gaila's hand and scooting over. "All right, hop back in. For education."

"Hold on," She laughed as she jumped up and grabbed something from the shared closet before hopping into the bed. "There, lean forward."

He did as he was told. Gaila wrapped a silk scarf over his eyes and around his head.

"Too tight?" she asked as she started the knot.

"It's a good fit," Leonard replied, still unsure about what was to happen.

Gaila leaned forward, hovering just away from his face before leaning forward and whispering, lips brushing his, "Just enjoy it, and let your imagination run wild."

Leonard nodded and licked his lips in anticipation, licking hers at the same time.

He felt a quick hard kiss on his lips before her lips went lower, leaving nips and licks with the occasional kiss down his throat and neck, hovering over a nipple before her teeth lightly scraped it.

Moaning, Leonard relaxed onto the bed and tried to run a hand through her curly hair.

"No," Gaila said, pushing his arms down. "Don't make me tie you up."

"Maybe if we had a proper room," Leonard teased, grabbing the bedsheets to prevent him from reaching her again.

Her chuckle echoed in the large room before she went silent once more, teasing both his nipples to the point where they were almost sore.

He couldn't help the noises that escaped him, nor the squirming as his nipples became more and more sensitive. Leonard felt a hand swiftly pull his sweats down, and his mind went into overdrive.

The sensations suddenly stopped, which almost caused him to whimper, making the feeling of her mouth taking all of his cock in at once all the more exceptional. Considering he wasn't expecting that, Leonard swore and moaned as he tried not to buck into that exquisite mouth that continued to torment, sucking and licking and driving him utterly mad.

He longed to move his hands from the bed, to run them through the short blond hair and tug lightly. Leonard wanted to watch Jim's lips move along his cock. Instead he simply rolled his hips and moaned louder.

Jim's mouth was beautiful, and he whimpered as it left his cock, only to clutch at the sheets more and gasp as Jim sucked first one then the other testicle into his mouth, taking turns licking and sucking at them before tugging on them gently with his mouth.

"So close, darlin'," Leonard managed to drawl. It had been too long since he'd felt like this and already he was teetering on the edge.

Once again he was sucked to the root, a finger running along his perineum teasingly, almost tickling.

"Oh, fuck me!" Leonard yelped as he came hard.

Only once he had fully relaxed back down on the bed, breathing hard, did he find himself blinking in the low light, the tie removed and Gaila hovering over him. "Still with me?" she said with a grin, a drop of his come on the corner of her mouth.

Leonard nodded, groaning at the sight of her. "You got something, right there," he teased, cupping her face and with his thumb, spreading the drop across her lower lip.

Licking her lip and grinning, Gaila bent and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before whispering, "Night Leonard," and slipping up to her bunk, taking her shirt with her.

Sighing contentedly, Leonard pulled up his sweats and got under the covers. Just before he actually fell asleep, he finally came out of the post-euphoric haze of a damn good blowjob and realized what his mind had done to him. "Fuck," he whispered.

~~~

 

"Every person new to town doesn't need to know my history, Nyota." Jim was sitting in her office, a glare on his face.

She looked at him and sighed. "I don't tell everyone, only the ones that care. And believe you me, Leonard McCoy does care."

"We're becoming friends. Friends do that," Jim said, not looking her in the eye.

" _Just_ friends?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Jim.

"No, we haven't slept together, if that's what you're asking," Jim snapped. He couldn't help the fact that he was head over heels for Leonard, who clearly didn't feel the same way about him.

"You don't have to sleep together to be more than friends," she said, ignoring his annoyed tone.

Jim glared and tried to divert her. "Like you and Gaila, you mean?"

"Gaila and I aren't longing for each other like you and Leonard are."

"No, but you sure aren't just friends, either. I've seen how she looks at you."

Uhura looked away and towards her computer monitor. "At least we've talked about it and we know each other well."

"You don't think that Leonard and I know exactly how we feel?"

She gave him a pointed look. "Do you?"

"He's told me, in no uncertain terms," Jim said, not meeting her eye. "I heard him tell you the same."

Uhura laughed. "You realize he was lying, both to me and himself, right?"

"Truth is in his kiss," Jim said, brushing at his denim, mentally telling himself, again, not to let himself raise his hopes.

"He seems like he'd be a great kisser. Is he?" Uhura asked with a grin.

Jim smiled despite himself. "The best," he admitted.

Uhura leaned back into her chair. "That good? Wow. Haven't seen you look that happy over a kiss. Was he handsy?"

Eyebrow raised, Jim shook his head, wanting to keep the little of Leonard he'd been given to himself. "Do I look like a gossiping girl to you?"

"Sometimes," she said as she threw a paper clip at his chest.

There was a knock on the door before Jim could retaliate and one of the tellers peered through after Uhura invited them in.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Uhura but a Mr. McCoy is trying to cash his check and I wasn't able to pull up his information."

Uhura frowned. "Send him in."

Jim looked at her. "Bones? Damn, I should go."

"Shouldn't take long. His is still a new account and the teller most likely hit a wrong button. Unless you're avoiding him?" Uhura asked, not looking at Jim as she pulled up Leonard's accounts.

"Privacy, he deserves it--" Jim shut up as Leonard walked in the door.

~~~ 

Leonard wondered if his day could honestly get any worse. He knew he should've left first thing in the morning, but he couldn't just short shift Scotty like that. Scotty had been good to him. But then he had to catch the one sabotaging the factory. To catch Cupcake. His bruised knuckles still ached as he picked up his duffel and walked into Uhura's office.

"Jim," he said in surprise. He hadn't expected to see him here of all places. _Damn, nothing can go my way today_.

"Hey Bones," Jim said, standing up. "I'll let you have some privacy."

He knew it had been Gaila last night, but the way his brain had interpreted it, he still couldn't help but flush a little at Jim. "Thanks," he mumbled, setting his duffel by the door.

"What's the duffel for?" Jim asked, curious.

Leonard stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, almost wincing at the pain in his fingers. "Didn't trust leaving it," he said, which was partially true. He turned to Uhura. "Is there something wrong with my account?"

Uhura shook her head no as she continued typing. "Just a software hiccup, be one more minute."

"You left it at the factory every other day," Jim said. "What's different? And what's wrong with your hands?"

"Thought you were on your way out."

"I'll wait for you outside," Jim said. Clearly he wasn't going to give up.

"Great," Leonard mumbled as soon as the door shut. He quickly sat down and sighed, feeling as if he'd been on his feet too long.

"So what _is_ going on?"

Leonard pulled out his most recent paycheck and handed it to Uhura, knowing she'd notice his knuckles. "Caught Cupcake sabotaging my station. Had to take measures to prevent him from running before Scotty and the guards got there."

Gasping, Uhura looked at him in shock. "It was _Cupcake_?"

"He wasn't alone, least that's what he claimed before mouthing off. I had to shut him up before Gaila caught wind."

Uhura shook her head. "You should've let Gaila at him. She'd love to rip his head off."

Leonard snorted. "Yeah. But I was there first. So, any chance you can put my paycheck in and give me a couple hundred? I only keep a few twenties of that on me at a time."

"Buying something special?" Uhura asked, working on the deposit.

"Yeah, a bus in twenty minutes."

Uhura's hands froze as she looked back up. "Everything okay?"

"Heading home for a few days," Leonard lied.

"And you didn't tell us you were going?" she asked, suspicion clear.

"Last minute thing. Would've called."

Uhura nodded, clearly not believing him. "Deposit is in. I just have to go out front to get the cash. I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Leonard said, grateful she didn't pry more and gave her a small, tired smile. Uhura was always good to him, and like the others, he would miss her.

She came back a couple of minutes later and handed him an envelope with her business card stapled to the front. "There's your cash. And my contact info. Stay in touch, okay?"

He could only nod as he pocketed the envelope inside his jacket. Walking over and hefting the duffel over his shoulder, Leonard looked at Uhura. "Thanks again," he said before turning and leaving.

Not seeing Jim anywhere, Leonard breathed a sigh of relief and headed out of the bank and toward the bus stop. It was a bit painful getting up and leaving, even though he'd only been there a short while, but he figured it'd be better this way.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Christ, give someone a heart attack!" Leonard said in surprise as Jim came out of the store where they sold the bus tickets. "What're you doing here?"

"Keeping you from running away," Jim said.

"I'm not running," Leonard said, annoyed. "Just moving on."

"Bullshit."

"What do you want from me?" Leonard gripped the strap of the duffel bag. "Me being here was never supposed to be a permanent thing."

Jim just looked at him. "Tell me why you're running. It isn't Cupcake."

"No," Leonard agreed. "But he certainly didn't help the situation. Things are getting complicated, more than I bargained for."

"So instead of staying and finding out if maybe things are worth it, you're going to run."

" _My_ life." He didn't have to explain it to Jim, and he tried to get past him so he could get inside and buy a ticket. The destination didn't matter.

Still blocking the way, Jim growled at him, "Do you even have my phone number?"

"Actually, I do. You gave it to me with the bill that first night. Remember, when I was a stranger just passing through?"

Before Jim could answer, the storekeeper stepped up behind him. "If you're here for the bus it won't be in today. No traffic in or out of town because of the fire."

"Fire? What fire?"

"Factory," he said. "Where all the smoke is coming from." He went back into his store.

"Shit," Jim said. "Come on."

"Fuck, I was just there and aside from the asshole, everything was fine," Leonard said, following Jim. He looked towards the factory, and sure enough, there were huge plumes of dark smoke in the distance. He felt his stomach drop at the sight.

Jim didn't say a word as he turned the corner. His bike was waiting there. "Get on."

Leonard sighed, knowing he really didn't have a choice. So he tightened the duffel on his back and unsteadily got on the bike.

"Hold on tight," Jim said, straddling it and revving the engine, waiting until Leonard was secure before taking off quickly towards the factory.

Leonard managed to only swear once through the whole ride, but he swore again when they got to the factory and saw the state of it. The blaze was in full force, windows blown and smoke billowing high into the sky, with the worst of the blaze seemingly centered in the offices and dorm.

"Where's Scotty?" Jim yelled to someone as they pulled in and he cut the engine. "And is Gaila okay?"

"Boss went in for her. She was cooling off in the showers when the vats exploded."

Leonard's heart nearly stopped at that, his mind coming up with all the possible injuries she could sustain in this type of fire. He looked around. Despite the mob of people, he noticed the distinct lack of official personnel. "Where's the medical response team?"

The man shook his head in frustration. "On their way. Will be a few, though."

Jim looked in horror at Leonard. "You go do what you can. I'm calling Uhura; she'll kill me if I don't get her here."

Dropping his duffel to the ground, Leonard quickly unzipped it to find what had been hidden there since he'd left Georgia. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Grabbing the small medical kit, Leonard turned to the worker. "Take me to the worst injured."

~~~

The fire was out, and Scotty was safe. Gaila, however, had slipped in her rush to get out and been knocked unconscious. Scotty had found her near the exit, conscious once more but very burnt, crawling to safety. Leonard worked on her while everyone stood by, watching him, or watching the fire quickly eat the factory. Finally, the sirens of the medical team could be heard in the distance, much later than anyone had anticipated.

Leonard did the best he could with the tools he had around him, enough to keep her breathing and heart rate steady as she was racked with coughing. Throughout it all, Leonard had stayed focused and calm, talking to her softly, only barking to others when he needed assistance. As soon as the medics arrived, he quickly and efficiently updated them on her status before letting them take over.

"You'll be fine, darlin'," Leonard told her as she was raised on the gurney.

Gaila grabbed his hand, not letting go. "Come with," she said weakly before coughing violently.

"You sure?" Leonard asked, surprised.

"You, Ny, Jim," Gaila said, trying to nod before she started coughing again.

"Only two can ride in back," the medic said as they rolled her into the back.

Jim noticed Leonard looking toward him and ran up. "What's wrong?"

"Gaila wants you, Nyota and me with her, but only two are allowed in the ambulance," Leonard said.

"We'll follow in Uhura's car," Jim said easily. "You're the doctor, you ride with her. Now go." He didn't wait for Leonard's acknowledgement, but ran quickly back to Nyota and Scotty, who were busy talking to an officer.

Hopping into the back, Leonard took Gaila's hand and whispered to her that it was all going to be okay.

~~~

 

"You are going to have to wait here. As soon as there's an update, I'll come by," a nurse's voice stated as Jim and Uhura were ushered into the waiting area.

"Bones!" Jim cried, seeing him. "How is she?"

Leonard blinked as he realized there were other people around him. It took him another moment to realize he knew them. "Jim. Nyota . . ." He stood up. "She's stable. Mild smoke inhalation on top of the burns she received. If Scotty had been any later, it might be a different story."

"So why can't we see her yet?" Uhura asked, only looking partly relieved.

"This place's protocol, it seems," Leonard said with a scowl. "She's on a ventilator and they want to monitor her for a bit without being hindered by visitors."

"Fucking hate this hospital," Jim growled. "Never there when you need it."

Uhura laid a hand on Jim's arm. "Being angry won't help us right now."

"Where's Scotty?"

"He had to stay to deal with the fire. Said he'll get here as soon as he can," Jim answered.

Shaking her head at both men, Jim now pacing and Leonard lost in his own thoughts once more, Uhura went out and soon came back with cups of coffee for all of them. "Here, she's going to be a while."

"Thank you," Leonard said, sipping his as he sat back down. He made a face at the bitter taste, forgetting that of course Uhura wouldn't know his preferences.

"Did you add his sugar?" Jim asked.

"No. How am I supposed to know his coffee order?"

"It's all right," Leonard said. "It'll keep me alert."

"Men," Uhura sighed, sitting down with her own cup.

"You love us," Jim said. "I heard you're seeing someone new, so don't even try to say you hate us all."

"Before you start, didn't say a word," Leonard said.

Jim grinned. "She knows I have my ways."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "That he does. But yes, I am seeing someone. Not sure yet how'll serious it'll get."

"Meaning you won't tell us more," Leonard said as he sipped more of the too bitter coffee. The overhead intercom called out for a random doctor, and Leonard perked up, hoping to hear his name, before remembering where he was.

"Not at all," Uhura said carefully.

"Were you able to glean anything, Jim?"

Jim grinned. "Name's Spock, and he's a scientist. Not sure of what yet. And he's a bit of an oddball they tell me."

"You're an oddball," Uhura replied. "Spock is reserved. A gentleman."

"Oh she's smitten!" Leonard teased, glad for the distraction they were giving each other.

"More than smitten, I'm told," Jim drawled. "I'm told that she didn't get back in town on the last date until well in the morning."

"Not a gossiper my ass," Uhura muttered under her breath as she drank her coffee. "I guess someone doesn't want to keep their balls anymore." She emphasized the threat by tapping her long nails against the arm chair.

Leonard couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, did I tell before I was asked? No!"

Before Uhura could reply, a stern looking doctor came in. "Is there a Mr. McCoy here?"

"That's me." Leonard stood up, setting the coffee down on a nearby table.

"Just need you to fill out these forms concerning the procedures you performed on site and a few liability forms," the man stated, handing them over to Leonard.

"Wait," Jim said, standing up. "Just what is he signing?"

"Jim, I expected this," Leonard said as he read over the first few pages.

"Confirmation of what Mr. McCoy had done to Ms. Gaila Greene before our medics arrived. Also, since he is not registered to practice in this county, he needs to sign an agreement for any complications that could occur due to his treatment."

Jim glared at the doctor. "And what? If you screw up, you get to pin it on him?"

The doctor glared back. "Of course not, but this ensures that we are not held accountable for what he has done."

Uhura stood up. "What he did was save Gaila's life. I hope you're not planning to take credit for that either."

"Stop it!" Leonard growled. "All of you, especially you, _doctor_. Didn't they teach you how to handle friends and family of patients in whatever backwater medical school you graduated from?" He handed the doctor the signed forms.

Shaking his head, Jim went over to the corner and kicked the planter. "God _damn_ it."

"Jim!" Uhura admonished.

The doctor turned around and began to head out. "A _nurse_ will come by when Ms. Greene is able to see patients. Good day."

Leonard sighed and ran his good hand through his hair. While signing the papers, the aches and pains he had from earlier had flared up and it took all his concentration to hold the pen properly.

"Fucking asshole," Jim said as soon as he was gone.

"On par for this place," Uhura agreed.

"If you broke your toe kicking that planter, don't expect me to fix it," Leonard said, heading back to his coffee and sitting again.

"These fuckers wouldn't allow you near the tools to do it," Jim growled, throwing himself in a chair.

Leonard snorted. "That wouldn't stop me. But I am a liability, Jim." He was just glad the hospital didn't know he'd lost his license, or why.

Jim glared. "Don't you dare fucking agree with them."

"What the hell's your problem now, kid?"

"Forget it."

Leonard sighed and muttered to himself, rubbing his hands to keep them from becoming too stiff.

"Are your hands okay, Leonard?" Uhura asked.

"Just sore and stiff. The bruising didn't help much while I worked."

"We should get you looked at," Jim said.

"It's nothing."

Uhura looked at Jim. "Should I get a nurse?"

"Yeah. Go ask for Sarah."

"I'll be right back," Uhura said, slipping out.

"You'll never work in medicine again if you don't have your hands," Jim said. "Hell, you can't even serve tables without them."

"I know that," Leonard said, frustrated. "Blame the asshole for pissing me off enough to even throw a fist."

"Blame the asshole for helping burn down the fucking factory," Jim said. "Thank God insurance will cover the salaries."

"In here," Uhura said from just outside the room, causing Leonard and Jim to look that way.

Uhura and a nurse came in, holding a tray of supplies. She smiled at the two men before quickly heading towards Leonard.

"Hello handsome, I'm Sarah and I'll be your nurse today." Sarah set the tray to the side and lifted his hands to examine them.

"No greeting for me, Sarah?" Jim teased.

"I see you all the time. Nice to see a fresh and good looking face, for once," she teased back, before clucking at the state of Leonard's hands. "You do know this one has to be set, right?" she asked, gently moving Leonard's right thumb.

Leonard winced slightly. "Yeah, I do. Does Jim really come here often?"

"Way too much," Sarah said. "Enough that I can sneak in here and do this for you off the record. He seems to know all the town's fists."

Jim stuck his tongue out at her. "You're spilling secrets on me."

"Like he wouldn't've figured it out," she replied, getting to work on icing, cleaning, and bandaging.

"Are Leonard's hands really that bad?" Uhura asked as she watched.

Leonard shook his head. "It looks worse 'cause this nurse knows how to do her job, making sure I'm not able to do anything while they heal. Which, honestly, is only a day's worth of healing."

"Even with the setting?" Jim asked.

"That will take a couple of days, but he's right. Tomorrow, the rest of the bandages can come off." Sarah pulled out a small, metal finger brace from her pockets. "Ready?"

"Heh, normally I'd do it without askin--ow!"

Jim laughed. "Not used to being on the other side of it, hmm?"

Sarah smirked as she finished, securing the brace with medical tape. "Doctor, hmm? Always the biggest babies," she teased.

Leonard simply grumbled and examined her work.

"Sarah does the best, promise," Jim said. "And thanks, Sarah."

She grinned. "All part of the job. I'll just put it on your tab."

"That really is a depressing thought," Leonard said. "But yes, thank you nurse."

"And you'll let us know when we can see Gaila?" asked Uhura.

Sarah nodded. "I'll do all I can to sneak you in early. Just need Doctor Asshole to end his rounds."

"So that _is_ his full title," Leonard said, eyebrow raised. "She is doing fine, right?"

"She was given a sedative on top of the oxygen, so she may still be asleep when you do get to see her. Now, I must check in before they think I'm slacking off."

"Before you go, Sarah," Jim said, sounding unsure. "How bad was she burnt? Is she going to be scarred?"

"Nothing permanent but it was wide spread." She gave them a sympathetic smile.

"From what I could see and treat, all first degree right?" Leonard asked.

"There were a couple of second degree, but very minor."

Uhura swallowed loudly before asking, "Her chest looked pretty bad at the site. They'll be okay, right?"

Sarah nodded. "Though it will be a while before she can comfortably wear a bra again, not that they've ever been comfortable things to wear."

Jim snorted. "That's going to piss her off. They aren't exactly small."

"That's for sure," Leonard muttered, not realizing he spoke aloud.

"Hopefully I'll be back soon," Sarah said, slipping out.

Uhura was looking at him with a mixture of shock and amusement while Jim was downright guffawing. "She at least got you to notice those, hmm?"

Leonard blushed and simply crossed his arms, refusing to answer, which just made Jim laugh harder and Uhura giggle.

He was just about to make a retort when Sarah came back, quicker than any of them would've guessed.

"All right, doctor's on lunch so now's the best time. If you'll follow me?"

"You're the best, Sarah," Jim said, grinning and pulling her into a hug.

"No problem," Sarah replied, hugging back. "Now come."

Leonard followed behind everyone as Sarah led them to Gaila's room.

"I'll be at the nurses' station if you need anything," Sarah said before slipping out again.

"Oh, Gaila!" Uhura almost ran to her side, quickly picking up her hand and holding it, knowing not to disturb the bandage.

Leonard couldn't help but pick up her charts and go through them, even though the bandages on his hands made that difficult.

"I'm usually the one in the bed," Jim said.

"That's not very comforting," Leonard said.

"Don't think I've seen her this pale before," Uhura commented in a worried tone.

"Dehydration, that's what the IV's for. Though she'll be redder than a fire truck under those bandages for a while," Leonard said, falling back into his old doctor drawl.

"I don't know what miracle did it, but her face is unharmed," Jim said, coming up beside her.

Uhura could only nod. "I don't know what I'd've done, Jim, if she . . ."

"Not dead," Gaila whispered, waking up and pulling the oxygen mask off.

"Gaila!" Uhura leaned over to hug her, trying her very best not to press hard.

"How you feeling, darlin'?" Leonard asked.

"Like a used, melted condom."

"What a lovely image," Leonard replied. "Now get that oxygen mask back on."

Uhura grinned. "Well, at least your brain wasn't damaged."

Jim grinned. "Scotty is your hero. You'll have to give him a kiss from the fair maiden."

Gaila looked around the room, eyes wide and full of questions.

"On his way, I'm sure," Uhura said, patting her hand. "He had to speak with the officers on site first."

She pulled the mask off again before coughing loudly. Short of breath again, she gasped, "Who?"

They all gave her a blank look, not understanding, while Leonard tried to put the mask back on.

"Fire. Who?" She tried again, fighting Leonard until she could get it out.

Leonard looked to Jim and Uhura. Down at the factory, he had focused on the burned workers and then Gaila when she was brought out. Here, he hadn't heard a word, but then again he had closed in on himself when he had discovered the waiting room empty.

"Not sure," Jim lied. "We have to wait for Scotty."

"Whoever, gonna cast--" Gaila started coughing, not able to finish her threat.

Leonard came to her side and helped her sit up a bit before readjusting the oxygen. "Uhura, there should be ice chips behind you."

"I'll get them," Scotty said, coming into the room. "How are ya, lass?"

Gaila smiled in the mask, speaking into it. "Shitty."

Getting the cup of ice chips, Scotty pulled the mask back and dropped some into her mouth before kissing her on the corner of her lips. "Wish I didn't have to see you in here like this."

"Practically naked?" she asked with a grin before the coughs attacked once more.

Scotty smiled. "If you're going to be in a bed half naked with me, lassie, it's going to be my bed."

"Let's go." She grimaced as Leonard forced the mask back down.

"And keep it on this time," he growled.

"Wow, they must've given you the good drugs," Uhura teased.

A smile on his face, Jim shook his head. "No hitting on Gaila until she can at least actually touch skin with her hands."

Uhura looked around the room. "Or Leonard, then."

Gaila turned her head, eyes wide as she looked at his hands.

The only joke Leonard could come up with to alleviate Gaila's worry, which would have made her smile, he thought best to keep himself. "The nurses here are bandage happy, it's nothing to worry about."

"He saved your life, Gaila darlin'," Scotty said.

"Couldn't let Scotty here be the only one," Leonard said humbly and jokingly.

"The factory," Jim asked, "how bad is it?"

"Real bad," Scotty said. "Even if I'm lucky to salvage the machines, which I will, the building's internal structure has been compromised."

"Guess we've got extended vacation."

"You still plannin' to take off, doc?" Scotty asked Leonard.

"Not at least for another few days." Leonard couldn't leave until he was sure Gaila was on the mend.

Gaila yanked the mask off. "You were leaving?"

"Careful there," Scotty said, fighting with a coughing Gaila who was pushing away the mask.

"Leonard McCoy, you look at me right now," Gaila ordered before having to stop and catch her breath. Less strongly, she said, "If this has anything to do with last night, you better be grateful I'm in this bed or I'd kick your ass so hard you'd be the one admitted."

"What happened last night?" Uhura asked.

"My reasons are my own," Leonard said, feeling like he'd said it over and over again. He set the chart back and actually hoped a doctor would come interrupt them all.

"You aren't going," Jim said matter-of-factly.

"Because you have a say in what I do," Leonard said sarcastically.

Gaila's body shook with coughs. "Back to me, please?" she said weakly.

Leonard could only look at Gaila a moment before looking away. He couldn't admit that last night was the biggest reason he was running.

"Guys? Can we be alone?"

"We'll be right outside, lass," Scotty said, moving a strand of hair away from her face.

Uhura gave her a smile before ushering Scotty and Jim out.

"What changed?"

Leonard sighed and sat in the chair next to her. "Your experiment worked."

"Jim?" she asked, holding the mask up and inhaling deeply.

He nodded.

"Then why leave when--" she froze. "Oh."

He looked down at his hands, caught between attempting to explain to her all that was going on in his head, including what even Jim didn't know, and simply not.

"Is this where I call you a chicken?" she said, her voice raspy.

"That's your opinion," Leonard said. "I call it protecting myself. What happens when it all falls apart? Another town I'm shunned from. Better if I go now."

Gaila shook her head. "What is it you're running from? Jim, or yourself?"

"Would your response be different with either answer?"

She nodded.

Leonard leaned back against the chair. "And what if I said it's both?"

"Then I'd say it's going to be very hard to run from that," Gaila said, sighing. She held up a finger, not letting him talk as she used the mask to steady her breathing before saying, occasionally stopping to cough, "Look Leonard, I know up until you got to town you thought you were straight and you were headed for the white picket fence kind of life. And yeah, loving Jim means you're going to get nothing like that. But think about how you feel when you're with him, and then think about how you'd deal if you never felt that again."

"Why can't y'all just let me become a grumpy old bastard?"

Gaila's laugh ended in a wheeze. "Because it isn't in you. You care too much."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Excuse me, but you aren't supposed to be in here."

"I'm within visitation hours," Leonard said to the nurse as he stood up.

"No, you aren't," she said gently. "I'm not sure how you got in here, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Evening visitation starts in another hour. And please, make note of the visitation rules before you return."

"Need anything before I go? Or anyone? I probably should find a place to wash up."

"Scotty?"

Leonard smiled. "'Course." He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. "You heal up now, all right?"

She smiled as she pulled back her mask. "You damn well better be coming to visit me again."

"Yes ma'am!" He nodded towards the nurse before walking out and finding the others back in the waiting room.

"Scotty, you're up."

"The shrew going to let me in there?" he asked, smirking.

"Just say you're her fiancé, and that you'll only be a minute," Leonard responded.

"I'd be a lucky man if I were," Scotty remarked before slipping out of the room.

Leonard waited a moment before looking at the other two, eyebrow raised. "So, shall I be expecting a grilling from either of you?"

"Depends, which part should we grill about?" Jim asked.

"Whatever you think I might actually answer."

Uhura shook her head. "Which is nothing."

"Smart girl," Leonard said, sitting down in the nearest chair, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

"She okay?" Jim asked, "Beyond the obvious?"

"Her charts looked good. If her burns weren't so widespread, she'd be out sooner. They'll probably want to keep her a few more days to ensure no infections. She seems to be handling what happened well, but I can't say for sure as you all know her best."

"She's probably one of the strongest among us," Uhura admitted. "Only Jim's stronger and Gaila gives him a run for his money."

"Not sure that's a compliment," Jim said, shaking his head.

Leonard leaned back so his head could rest against the wall. "The one to look out for is Scotty. He just lost pretty much everything and was close to losing someone he cared about." That _was_ something Leonard knew well.

"He's staying at my place for now," Uhura said. "As will Gaila when she gets out. You're staying at Jim's, unless you prefer the cot at the diner."

 _My only options?_ He didn't voice that thought. "I'll go with the one that's got a shower."

"Something we all need," Uhura said, picking at her clothes which were covered in ash, like all of them.

"Yeah, apparently there's a no ashen clothes policy to visit patients," Leonard said with a chuckle. He closed his eyes, thinking maybe that would get his mind to settle a bit.

Scotty came back just then, a soft smile on his face. "Okay lads and lass, looks like we're ordered to come back when we won't get kicked out, clean and with some makeup for our redheaded friend. Nyota, I'm leaving that last one up to you."

"I'd hope so," Uhura replied, grinning. Leonard figured she had an idea, like he did, as to why Scotty was smiling.

"We probably should sneak in some food, unless this hospital makes it better than any other I've been to," Leonard said, standing and stretching.

"Nope, tastes like ass and sandpaper here," Jim said with a grimace. "Why don't we all go get cleaned up, find Scotty some clothes, and meet at the diner? We can eat there, then bring stuff for her."

"A man with a plan," Scotty said. "Let's get a move on then."

Jim looked at Scotty. "Did you manage to get your wallet out or do you need some cash?"

"Had it on me, and didn't lose it along the way, luckily," Scotty replied.

"Good thing you didn't bring Archer to work today," Leonard replied, waiting for everyone else to exit the waiting room.

"He might have scented out the trouble before it got this bad," Jim pointed out. "Or helped you beat up Cupcake."

"Aye he might've, but Leonard here did a damn good job of beating up the bastard."

"Fucker deserved it," Jim said. "Asshole."

Soon they were exiting the hospital and on their way to the parking lot. "My truck's this way, so I'll go an' pick up Archer and meet you at your house, Nyota? Then to the diner?" Scotty asked.

Agreeing, they quickly worked out the rest of the details, Uhura agreeing to drop by the factory so Jim could pick up his bike.

The ride back to the factory was a mostly silent one. Leonard's mind wandered, reliving the day's events, mainly how he'd gone into autopilot the moment he had grabbed his father's leather medical kit. When they reached the factory the car's silence felt overly somber, all of them focusing on what remained. There were a few policemen left, allowing the workers access to the parking lot but no closer.

When Uhura pulled up next to Jim's bike, he slipped out before sticking his head back in. "I'll be like two minutes behind you guys, so just wait for me."

"Not a problem," Uhura replied.

Leonard nearly jumped when he heard the revving of Jim's motorcycle, bringing him back fully to the present.

"You okay?"

"Tired is all," Leonard replied. "You?"

"Still shaken," she admitted. "Been a bad day."

"I can be a good listener, at times," Leonard said.

Uhura nodded. "Not while I'm driving. It isn't safe for me to have a breakdown here."

"I'd offer to drive but I'm honestly better on a horse than behind the wheel."

"I'll be okay. Just need to get home." She pulled up in front of Jim's. "I'll wait with you until he gets here."

Leonard rested his hand on Uhura's shoulder and squeezed it as best he could. "Thanks, darlin'."

"That's what friends are for," she said. "Your bag is hiding on the floor in the back, by the way."

"Great. I doubt I'd be able to fit in any of Jim's clothes," he said with a grin.

She laughed, as he'd hoped she would. "You'd be fine with shirts, but those skinny jeans of his would be a pain in more than the ass on you."

"Yeah, I like to be comfortable there."

A moment later, the tell tale sound of Jim's motorcycle could be heard so they got out of the car. Leonard went to the back to get his duffel, and was able to sling it on his shoulder.

Jim pulled up behind Uhura's car and climbed off the bike. "Going to have to clean Betsy tonight," he grumbled. "That damn ash got into everything."

"Is it still safe to ride it?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, but it won't be if I don't clean it soon," Jim said. "I'll do it tonight after visiting Gaila, I guess."

"Not guess, will, and you'll have Leonard to provide you with some company," Uhura said with a nod.

"Who voted you mom?"

Leonard laughed. "Thanks for the ride, Nyota."

"Anytime," she said with a smile. "Oh, and Jim? Bring Gaila some of her clothes? She'll need them when she gets out and I know for a fact you still have some of her stuff."

"How do you--?" Jim shook his head. "Okay, I'll bring her backup bag."

Leonard kept quiet, somehow not surprised that Jim would have that for Gaila. Out of all the time he'd spent in this place, it was only today he realized just how close knit the group was.

"Good. See you boys in a while," she said before getting back in her car and starting it up. "Call me if there's any change to the plan."

"See you soon!" Jim said, waving goodbye. "Come on," he said to Leonard. "We've got a shower waiting for us."

" _Hot_ shower," Leonard corrected, following Jim up to his place.

"If you want it," Jim said, wiggling his ass. "I can promise it as hot as you can handle."

"Whole point is to relax the muscles," Leonard said, trying not to make it obvious he was watching Jim's ass.

Jim snorted as he opened the door to his apartment. "But sometimes the tension is the best part."

Leonard snorted. "You first, then?"

"Thought we said _a_ shower," Jim teased.

"Fine."

Jim froze and looked at him. "Did you just agree?"

Leonard raised his bandaged fingers. "Can't exactly wash myself now, can I?"

"Damn," Jim said, forcing himself to exhale. "Okay. Do you want bags for your hands?"

"You don't have any kitchen gloves?" he asked, setting his duffel onto a chair.

"I might. I'll check when I get you some towels. Be right back."

Leonard managed to open his duffel after a few tries and pull out a few clothes. He hated how Jim had the wrong idea but he couldn't help it, knowing how embarrassing it might get in the shower. Leonard hoped his body would be too tired to react.

"Found a pair," Jim said, coming back with a pair of horrid yellow kitchen gloves and a large fluffy towel. "I'll meet you in the bathroom and help with your fly."

"This'll be interesting," Leonard said to himself, taking a breath before following Jim into the bathroom.

Jim set the pile down on the counter. "Be right back." He slipped past Leonard and headed into his room.

Glad he had simply worn a loose button up and had never really done it up, Leonard was able to pull the shirt over his head and dump it into the hamper before Jim got back.

Setting his clean boxers down on the counter, Jim pulled off his own shirt and tossed it in. "That laundry's going to be a bitch."

Leonard toed off his shoes and socks. "We'll be lucky if anything's salvageable."

"I feel bad for Scotty. He worked hard to build that sucker to where it was."

"I've no doubt of that," Leonard said.

Jim pulled off his jeans and tossed them into the hamper. "Come on, I'll help you with yours."

Leonard turned towards Jim. "Haven't felt this invalid since I got thrown off Goober in seventh grade."

"Goober?" Jim asked, clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh like you'd think of a better name when you were six and had to name a day-old colt."

Shaking his head, Jim reached and with both hands grabbed the waistband of Leonard's pants, popping the button.

Leonard picked a spot on the wall to focus on, hoping he didn't suddenly revert to a sixteen year old.

"Not the circumstances I expected to be doing this under," Jim admitted as he pulled down the zipper.

"Certainly not on the top ten list of scenarios for me either," Leonard said as he tried to hook his good thumb under the waistbands of both his jeans and boxers.

Jim turned and started the water, letting Leonard struggle in a bit of privacy. "How hot can you stand?"

"Bit hotter than what you can get at the factory," Leonard said as he managed to get his clothes off, kicking them in the direction of the hamper. "Could get," he corrected himself.

Turning the knob a bit higher, Jim turned and his jaw dropped. "So, umm, need help putting on a, I mean, _the_ gloves?"

"Think I got it, thanks," Leonard said, trying to act nonchalant, reaching for the gloves and slipping them on with only a minimal of effort. Nurse Sarah had done good work on the bandages, keeping his fingers slim but not able to flex them or grip much.

Quickly slipping off his own boxers, Jim slipped into the shower, leaving the door open.

Leonard got in, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he felt the full spray of the shower he couldn't help letting out a groan.

"Damn Bones," Jim moaned, "do _not_ moan like that when you're naked in a shower with me unless you plan on following through."

"I have to do everything?" Leonard teased, eyes closed as he let the water wash his aches away.

"Fuck, you can lie back and think of England if you want, but that sound goes straight to my cock and it seems to really like you."

Leonard snorted and looked at Jim, determined not to let his eyes wander down. "Soap?"

Jim passed him the bar and a washcloth. "You going to wash your hair?"

"Can't with these on. Water'll have to suffice," Leonard said, turning around to soap up.

"Or I can help," Jim offered.

Leonard paused. "You don't mind?"

"Wouldn't have offered if I did."

"Appreciate it," Leonard mumbled as he continued quickly washing.

"Just let me scrub up then I'll get to yours," Jim promised, quickly grabbing his shampoo.

"Take your time."

"Am I doing your back too?"

"That all right?" Leonard asked, almost bending to wash his legs and then thinking better of it, lifting them instead.

"'Course," Jim said.

Once Jim had had his turn and was rinsed off, he again grabbed the shampoo bottle. "You're going to have to bend a little so I don't get this in your eyes."

Jim built a lather in his hands before moving to Leonard's hair, giving him a good scalp massage while occasionally running his fingers through the hair. Enjoying how relaxing and soothing it felt, Leonard hummed under Jim's fingers.

Moving to the temples, Jim moved his hands in small circles, massaging away tensions that Leonard hadn't realized he still held. He leaned back more at that, sighing with a groan.

"Feel good?" Jim whispered, the words closer to his ear than Leonard expected.

Leonard shivered. "Yeah."

"Step back and I'll help rinse," Jim said, hands still massaging.

"Right," Leonard said as he did so. His mind was blessedly blank at this point, taking advantage of being taken care of, even for something simple as this.

He was led back under the water, Jim running hands through Leonard's hair and wiping stray water off of his forehead as the soap was rinsed away, his hands tender and gentle.

"Nice . . ." Leonard mumbled, not realizing he said it aloud.

Jim finished rinsing then gave Leonard a slight push up and out of the water. "Conditioner?"

"Normally don't bother," Leonard started, rolling his neck and shoulders. "But I'm sure the smoke and ash would cause need for it."

"Hold on then," Jim said, using Leonard for support and reaching around him to get to the conditioner bottle in the far corner.

Leonard kept still, trying not to look at exactly how close Jim's arm was to his front.

"Got it," Jim said, standing back up. "Lean again."

Clearing his throat and grateful Jim didn't accidentally brush against him, Leonard leaned back again.

Repeating his actions from before, Jim massaged in the conditioner, using his fingertips to rub. He seemed almost reluctant to stop.

"Thanks," Leonard said, not wanting Jim to stop but knowing he should. "Don't want the hot water to run out before we're done."

"Yeah, still got to do your back," Jim said. "Come on and lean back then so we can rinse."

He leaned back and let Jim rinse off the conditioner before reaching to hand him the soap and wash cloth. "Really appreciate this. I know it's not fun to play nursemaid."

"Who says?" Jim asked, taking the soap and lathering up his hands, ignoring the cloth.

"I certainly hated it when I had to for my residency," Leonard said, turning around again.

"Wouldn't want to do this for the geriatric ward," Jim said, starting to massage at Leonard's shoulders, "but someone like you isn't a hardship at all."

Leonard groaned and relaxed again into Jim's hands. "Hah, thanks."

Moving lower, Jim kept massaging, occasionally stopping to re-soap his hands. "I meant it, Bones, you keep groaning and moaning like that . . ."

"Can't help it, you keep . . ." Leonard moaned as Jim released a knot of tension, and leaned into his hands.

"Tell me to stop and I will," Jim whispered into his ear.

Leonard was far too relaxed to even think of stopping. Instead, he moaned again.

"Fuck, Bones," Jim panted, hands gripping Leonard's sides. "Tell me now you don't want this because if you don't I can't stop myself."

Jim's touch was nearly electric and Leonard pressed himself against Jim's body in response.

"Oh, shit." Jim pushed back, making it clear how much he'd been enjoying sharing the shower.

Leonard rubbed against Jim's erection. "Mmm . . ."

An arm wrapped around Leonard's torso, hovering over his cock. "Let me, please?" Jim moaned in Leonard's ear.

His body demanded Leonard agree, despite that small voice reminding him of all the posturing he had done up to this point. But damn it, with all that'd gone on with Jim, he simply couldn't deny needing and wanting this from him any more.

"Yeah . . ." Leonard gasped, resting his head against Jim's shoulder, knowing he made the right choice.

Jim grasped Leonard's now very hard cock and stroked. "Shit, you're bigger than I thought," Jim said, before sucking Leonard's earlobe into his mouth.

Leonard huffed out a chuckle, "You're not bad yourself." He emphasized by rubbing his ass against Jim, not surprised anymore by how much he enjoyed feeling Jim's hardness.

Moaning, Jim started to suck and nibble at Leonard's neck, occasionally pulling back to lick before starting all over again.

"Fuck . . . Jim . . ." Leonard turned to nip and suck at Jim's skin in retaliation.

"Going to come all over your back, Bones," Jim said, rubbing to make his point. "You want that?"

"You're the one that'll need to wash it off," Leonard said between groaning and thrusting into Jim's hand.

"Maybe I'll leave it, hmm?" Jim said, letting his other hand tweak at a nipple. "You know how sexy it'd be knowing you were walking around with my come all over your back?"

"Oh . . . fuck!" Leonard came hard, practically seeing stars as he shuddered against Jim.

Clinging to him, Jim rubbed for another few moments before coming himself, biting at Leonard's neck when he did.

Leonard moaned, bracing the wall for support. He couldn't tell how long they stayed like that, taking their time to recover, but he relished every second of it. It hadn't been the best orgasm of his life, but it definitely was the one that felt most right. Being with Jim like this, it was more than just sex. It was-- Leonard stopped that line of thought, not ready for where it was headed.

"Water's getting cold," Jim said, finally pulling back.

Clearing his throat, Leonard nodded as the euphoria died down. He let the spray of the water hit his back, and tried not to wonder if it all washed off or not. "You first," he mumbled, gesturing to the door.

"Thanks," Jim said, stepping out and grabbing a towel before tossing one to Leonard.

Before turning off the shower, Leonard did make sure he let the water hit his front. He quickly wrapped the towel around himself before getting out and dumping the gloves in the sink.

Already drying off, Jim tossed his towel in the shower and pulled on his boxers. "You got sweats to wear or need help fastening again?"

"Yeah, my exercise sweats are still clean," Leonard said, turning around to dry and rewrap towel around himself. He had left his clothes in the living room.

"I'll leave to get dressed then," Jim said, voice cautious. "Holler if you need me."

"Thanks," Leonard said. He waited until Jim left before asking himself, "What the hell?" Leonard quickly got dressed, trying to keep himself from over-analyzing it. He wondered and half-hoped it'd be like what had happened with Gaila.

Having gotten dressed in his own room, Jim stepped out just as Leonard was pulling his own shirt down. "You need anything?" Jim asked, watching him.

Leonard shook his head. "I'm good. Just need my shoes and we can head to the diner," he said as he walked back towards the bathroom.

Jim stood in the doorway and watched him. "So, umm . . . "

 _Hell_ , Leonard thought as he dusted the shoes in the shower before slipping them on again. "Yeah?"

"You really do have a great ass," Jim said before turning around and getting his own shoes.

Leonard snorted. "I'm wearing sweats and you're still saying that?"

"Hey, greatness shines through bad fabric, what can I say?"

Before Leonard could remark, his stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry enough to get back on the bike?" Jim asked, head buried in the closet.

Leonard groaned. "Don't really got a choice, do I?"

"We could walk. It's about half an hour."

"And then use Uhura's car to head back to the hospital?" Leonard asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Or grab Gaila's truck at the factory. I have spare keys."

"That works. I certainly don't mind a bit of walking."

"Whereas you loathe Betsy."

"Can't help it if I'm the sane one here," Leonard said, crossing his arms.

"A little insanity keeps life exciting. Forget that and all you have is monotony and gloom."

"Hah, ER rotation is a big enough dose of insanity for me," Leonard said. He pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering he wasn't a doctor anymore. "Was. Found Gaila's bag? If we're walking, we better get a move on."

Jim tossed the backpack onto his back. "Sure, but if we're walking, we need water. It's hot out."

The walk to the diner wasn't as awkward as Leonard thought it would be, but it was hard with Jim trying to make small talk and Leonard not wanting to talk. His mind kept going in circles from the factory fire, to tending the injured, to Jim. Soon enough they arrived and found Scotty and Uhura already in a booth by the window.

"Sorry we're late," Jim said. "Leonard made us walk." He stayed standing, clearly uncomfortable not serving.

"Still afraid of ole Betsy are ya?" Scotty asked with a chuckle.

Leonard rolled his eyes and slid in as Uhura moved next to Scotty. "Sit, Jim, you're off duty."

"Just going to get the drinks," he said before slipping away.

"Were y'all waiting long?"

"'Bout twenty minutes or so," Uhura said. "No worries. We just had water and tormented the wait staff."

"Always fun to do," Leonard said. "How're you two faring?"

"Starvin'," Scotty admitted. "And worried about our girl."

"She'll be fine," Leonard reassured. "The fact she woke up when she did ensures a quick recovery."

Bringing them their drinks, Jim passed them around before sitting down. "What did I miss?"

"Reassuring them that Gaila's gonna be fine," Leonard said before sipping his perfectly made coffee, using both hands to hold it.

"She's a fighter," Jim said. "Even in bed she likes to leave marks."

Uhura smirked. "Apparently she isn't the only one around here."

Leonard cocked an eyebrow, not knowing who she meant.

"Shit," Jim said, rubbing his neck. "Bones, pull up your collar if you can."

"Oh, hell," Leonard muttered, flushing as he fixed his collar.

Scotty busted out laughing.

"So, going to tell?" Uhura asked, a grin on her face.

Leonard cleared his throat. "Where's the damned waiter?"

"Don't look at me," Jim laughed. "And all I'll say is there wasn't a bed involved."

Kicking Jim's leg, Leonard was grateful for the distraction the appearance of their menus provided.

Scotty leaned over to Uhura and whispered loudly, "Wait till Gaila hears this."

"You mean between kisses?" Jim asked. This time, Scotty blushed.

Finally, a waiter came by to take their orders. He talked to Jim and tried to get more gossip about the fire before going into the back. "He's such an ass," Jim sighed.

"They all can't be winners like you," Leonard said.

"You think I'm a winner?" Jim asked, grinning.

"Best waiter I know."

"Ass," Jim said, shaking his head.

Chuckling, Uhura looked at them. "So, should we be congratulating you two for finally smartening up?"

"For showering?" Leonard asked, really hoping Uhura would drop it as he took a swig of his coffee.

"Ah, I wondered how you had time for both," she admitted.

Scotty laughed. "We're men, we can take it as fast or slow as we'd like."

"And that's okay with both people involved?" Uhura asked before shaking her head. "And you think we're complicated."

"How is it complicated?" Jim asked. "You've got five minutes, you get a quickie. You've got thirty minutes and a hot shower, you have a nice relaxation and a slow release."

Uhura sighed. "That's not what I meant and you both know it."

The waiter interrupted, only bringing in half the dishes and forgetting to offer to refill drinks before leaving again.

"Who wants refills?" Jim sighed, standing up and grabbing his glass.

"Thanks," Leonard said, handing his cup over.

"I'm good," Uhura said.

Once Jim had gone to fill them up, Uhura turned to Leonard. "So, spill."

"Nyota," Scotty warned.

"Nothing to spill," Leonard said, frustrated both with the conversation and his hands being bandaged while he carefully ate his soup.

"Fine," she sighed. "But men suck."

Scotty laughed, "Some do."

Leonard groaned loudly as Jim came back. "Missed something there," Jim said as he passed the drinks and sat back down. "Rest of the food is coming right up."

"Scotty's attempt at humor," Leonard replied, setting the spoon down.

"Oh, so nothing," Jim said with a grin, stealing a fry from Scotty's plate as he waited for his own. "Oh, and chef said food's on the house."

"Good mood is he?" Uhura asked, taking a cue from Jim and stealing another fry.

"He fed Cupcake after the fight and feels guilty." Jim shut up as the waiter came with the rest of their food.

"About time," Uhura said loudly.

"Hey, food wasn't ready yet," the waiter said, handing over the plates. The only other customer called out for the waiter so he quickly left again.

"Guess I'm lucky you're working whenever I'm by," Leonard said.

Scotty snorted. "Jim's the only good service around here. He's what keeps the place open."

"Not surprised," Leonard said.

"Hey, I just like making people happy," Jim said.

"Too easy, Jim," Uhura smirked.

"Eat up, folks. I already put in Gaila's order so we'll want to get out quickly when we're done."

They ate relatively quietly, which Leonard was grateful for, even if he was still the last to finish.

"Anyone need anything to go?" Jim asked, stacking the plates. "Or are we off?"

"Just gotta head to the pisser," Scotty said as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Classy," Uhura sighed.

"Suppose your Spock wouldn't do something like that?" Jim teased.

"No more than your Leonard," she teased right back.

Leonard coughed and reached for a napkin, trying not to spit all over the place.

Jim shook his head. "Not mine. Ask him yourself."

"I don't even remember the question," Leonard said when he finally could.

"Wasn't one yet," Uhura said. "Jim was just saying you're still a free man."

"Right. And--?" Leonard asked. The one good thing about this conversation, Leonard realized, was he knew he and Jim were on the same page.

"Forget it," Uhura said, seeing Scotty come back. "Let's go see Gaila."

Scotty clapped. "Yes! I'm sure she's missin' all our mugs. Anyone ridin' with me?"

"I will," Leonard offered.

"Sounds good," Scotty said. "Meet you guys there?"

"By the entrance," Uhura said, nodding.

~~~

 

When they walked into the room, Gaila almost bounced in the bed, pulling off her mask. "Please tell me there's a milkshake in that bag."

"Only Jim knows for sure. How're you feeling?" Leonard asked as he immediately went to her chart to look over.

"Stop being my doctor," Gaila said, "and hand me that milkshake! The crap here is worse than the leftover latex in the factory!"

Scotty laughed. "I think she's feelin' better," he said as he rolled the table over so Uhura could lay out the food for Gaila.

Leonard set the chart down after he had read the updates. "And has more of her usual energy. Less than a day and going stir crazy, tsk," he said with a smile.

"No doctoring," Gaila said, grabbing the milkshake. "Tell me what I missed!"

"Leonard and Jim had _a_ shower," Uhura said, rubbing her thumb against her neck.

Gaila spun to look at Jim. "You didn't," she said through the mask.

"Didn't what? Help him get clean?" Jim said.

"McCoy, show me your neck. Now." She took a sip of her milkshake then coughed, it sounding less bad than before.

Leonard sat down in the corner. "Don't have to show you anything. Jim helped me clean up is all, since I wasn't able to do it myself."

"Jim, show me yours."

"Only if you show yours first," Jim said, eyebrows waggling.

"Didn't leave any," she said matter-of-factly as she slurped her milkshake.

Leonard mentally groaned.

"What? Who--" Jim turned to Leonard. "You and Gaila?"

Scotty cleared his throat. "Thought you weren't interested in the lasses 'cause of yer ex?" His tone wasn't teasing or inquiring.

"It's like I'm back in high school or some shit," Leonard muttered, suddenly wishing for a drink.

"Fuck this," Jim said. "Clearing the air, now. The only person in this room I've slept with is Gaila. I have never come in front of Scotty or Uhura. Anything else is none of anyone else's business." He threw himself into a chair and crossed his arms.

"Peer pressure and all," Leonard muttered. Suddenly, he couldn't take any more of their inability to not want to know everything. "Excuse me," he said, standing and leaving the room.

"Wait!" Uhura called, running to catch Leonard. "I don't like making a habit of this."

"You could always just _not_ follow me," Leonard grumbled, walking down the hallway. He had no actual destination in mind, but doing rounds on the floor helped calmed him.

"And let you stew in juices of your own making? Not a chance."

"Who says I'm stewing?"

"The scowl on your face."

Leonard stopped and sighed. "What do you want?"

"For you to calm down and talk to me," she said.

"So you can learn what's none of your goddamn business?"

Uhura stood in front of him. "I already know what's none of my business. Look, I didn't know about you and Gaila and I don't care. What I do care about is you and Jim. As my friends. That's all."

"It's been a long damned day," Leonard said, suddenly feeling defeated. He was tired, physically, mentally and emotionally.

"I know," she said, her own voice sounding tired. "But running from us isn't going to help. They tease because they're happy for you and because they care. And Jim . . . Jim's upset."

Leonard snorted. "Wouldn't've guessed."

"He's head over heels for you, of course he was upset."

"He's been pushing Gaila on me ever since I got here," Leonard said, frustrated, scrubbing his face with the palm of his hands.

"Because you kept pushing him away."

"I need a drink," Leonard muttered, wishing he had brought his jacket. He had his flask filled and tucked away in there. "Nothing's gonna get solved tonight so can we just drop it?"

Uhura nodded. "You're the one who walked away."

"I do have the right to do that."

"You do."

"This Spock must have a lot of patience," Leonard said, changing the subject.

Grinning, she asked, "Why's that? Because I can use logic and theory to my advantage?"

"No 'cause you're insufferable," Leonard grumbled, slowly heading back towards Gaila's room.

"And yet you come back for more," she laughed.

"Like I really have a choice," Leonard said. "You'd hunt me down otherwise. Sure you're in the right profession?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Cop, lawyer, bounty hunter, interrogator . . ." Leonard drawled.

Uhura laughed more. "Nope, not interested in any of those at all. I'm happy where I am."

"I'm sure you are," Leonard said. He stopped just outside Gaila's room. "Ladies first?"

"Just make sure you follow," Uhura said, giving his arm a squeeze before slipping back inside.

Leonard looked to the ceiling and prayed he'd get through the night before entering, not sure what he'd expect from anyone.

"Tell this doctor to get out because I've already got a doctor, Leonard," Gaila said, pointing to a very pissed off man next to her bed.

This wasn't remotely what he'd been expecting. "What's the problem?"

Jim smirked. "He tried to take away the milkshake."

"And no one comes between a hungry Gaila and her food," Scotty said.

The doctor turned around and sized Leonard up. "You're not a resident here, what hospital are you from?"

"Piedmont in Georgia," Leonard automatically replied. "I don't see there being a problem with Miss Greene having a bit of real food, considering the main reason she's still admitted is due to the extensiveness of her burns."

"Hamburgers and milkshakes aren't real food."

"More real than the gruel you serve here," Gaila wheezed, crossing her arms delicately.

"She doesn't have a heart condition, so I don't see a problem here," Leonard replied. "And if she can keep the food down, even better."

The doctor glared at him. "Can I speak to you out in the hallway?"

"Certainly," Leonard said, turning around and walking out again.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing undermining my authority in front of the patient? You don't even have any jurisdiction here and I haven't even verified for sure you're even a doctor."

"You're telling me that no one's ever sneaked in food for their loved ones before? Even after a surgery? This is small potatoes considering it's just comfort food. Not like I was allowing her alcohol or drugs." Leonard crossed his arms.

The doctor shifted his stance, clearly more upset. "That woman is lucky to be alive right now, and lucky that someone actually gave a damn about her sorry hide to rescue her from her fate. She doesn't need to be further seduced down the path with that diner fare and its riff raff."

Leonard shook his head before he started in on the doctor, raising his voice with each point. "Riff raff? You're insulting her family right there! First of all, _Doctor_ , one of those 'riff raff' had the balls to go in and rescue her, while I was the one to tend to her wounds since this damned hospital has a slow medical response team. How I was able to get to the factory from the middle of town first is still a mystery. Second of all, she's a damned person that deserved to be rescued like any other human being. And third, it doesn't matter where she's come from or where she'll go. She among everyone else who worked there just lost their livelihood or more, and if a bit of diner food will help her spirits and get her healed faster so be it. _And_ as long as she's a patient, she should get the best care that this hospital can provide!"

"You're as bad as the rest of them," the doctor responded before turning back into the room.

"Sorry doc, you're too late," Jim said with a smirk. "Food's all gone."

"And it tasted delicious," Gaila said, wiping some shake from the side of her mouth.

The doctor sneered before picking up her chart and making a note on it, pen scratching loudly. "Clearly if you're able to eat, you have no need to be here. I'm recommending you be dismissed tomorrow morning." He faced Leonard. "And you, I'll be looking into."

"Good luck doing the necessary medical work from my house," Uhura snorted. "I suspect that your supervisor may have something to say about letting her out early."

"Can she even afford the oxygen she's on right now?" the doctor asked.

Scotty bristled. "I'll have you know that I've given all my workers the best insurance. It'll cover!"

"We shall see and confirm." The doctor turned and finally with the light of the room, Leonard was able to get his name.

"Doctor Black, one more thing," Leonard started, "I will be speaking to your supervisor, but if I hear that Gaila has been mistreated in any way, be it from responding slowly or not coming by to check on her vital signs, I'll see to it you're fired."

"And I'm a very needy patient," Gaila added.

"While I'm duty, she will be treated like any other patient," Doctor Black said before sidestepping Leonard and walking out.

"Like that's fucking reassuring," Leonard muttered before slumping into the nearest chair. If he didn't have any energy when he first walked out of the room, he certainly didn't have any now after ranting at the asshole of a doctor.

"Thank you, Leonard," Uhura said, "for all you said in the hallway."

"Knew you were one of us," Scotty said with a grin.

Leonard simply grunted and leaned back against the chair.

"So I'm staying at your place when I escape?" Gaila asked Uhura. "But what's left of my stuff is at Jim's."

"You and Scotty both are staying. And don't worry, had Jim bring most of it with him."

"Why am I--" Gaila looked over then grinned. "Oh, yeah. Couch is already taken, isn't it?"

"'Course it is. Though I do hope you have a bed to sleep in at Uhura's."

Gaila nodded. "Yup. And Jim, you're an ass. You didn't tell him the couch folds down?"

As Uhura was closest, she smacked Jim in the arm.

"One, it would have probably required cleaning his floor, and two, he had a good reason at the time not to tell me," Leonard said, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"Still," Gaila sighed, "ass."

"Love you too, Gaila."

"I know," she said cheerily, sucking down some oxygen. "Just for that though, you should offer Leonard your bed."

"Don't even go there," Uhura sighed. "No more pissing off the boys."

Leonard snorted as he heard Gaila humph at that.

"Hey, has anyone been by other than that doctor to check your bandages?" Leonard asked, sitting up and suddenly remembering he'd read no such note on her chart.

Gaila shook her head, "No, why?"

"Even though the burns are minor, they are all along your body and it's been quite a few hours." He stood up.

"Want me to get a nurse, doc?" Scotty asked.

"I'll do it."

"Anything we can do?" Jim asked, looking at him.

"Keep Gaila entertained, might be a bit before I can track down a nurse," Leonard said before walking out.

~~~

"Where is he?" Jim asked a few minutes later. "I know the staff here hide, but still."

"Maybe the other doc found him? Giving him an earful?" Scotty suggested.

"They _are_ understaffed here, Jim," Uhura said.

"Because they drive the good ones away," Jim said. "Remember the last one? He was awesome."

"And he flirted back!" Gaila said.

Uhura chuckled. "Well, maybe try to convince Leonard to apply for a license here?"

"Not the first thing I'll be convincing him of," Jim said.

"Then what will that be?"

That got Scotty to laugh. "If you don't know, you haven't been paying attention."

"Excuse me, Miss Greene?" a nurse asked as she came in with a small rolling cart.

"Gaila, please," Gaila said, smiling at the nurse.

She smiled back. "Sorry it took me so long to come by, but we had a few ornery patients and it took longer than expected to get them settled in."

"Did Leonard find you?" Jim asked, watching her carefully.

"Southern gentleman with bandaged hands?"

"That's Leonard," Uhura confirmed.

"Yes, he did. He's currently talking to a supervisor," she said as she slipped on some gloves. "Now, for me to check Gaila here, I'll have to ask the rest of you to wait outside."

"They've all seen me naked before," Gaila said. "I don't care if they stay."

The nurse looked a little unsure, but nodded as she flipped the blanket down. "Have you had any pain or irritability?"

"Just from the doctor who tried to take away my milkshake."

"Dr. Black is a stickler for rules," the nurse said as she finished checking Gaila's arms. "He's not a bad guy, though. If you could lean forward so I can slip off the gown?"

"Too bad the man doesn't have any bedside manners, treating a patient that way," Scotty grumbled.

"Oooh, how has this not hurt?" the nurse asked as she started peeling the bandages. "You're one lucky girl."

Gaila smiled. "I am. And I think Leonard ensured I got the good drugs so it doesn't hurt too much."

"Only the best for you," Uhura added.

Scotty, who Jim noted was doing his best to look anywhere but at Gaila, shook his head. "Never have I been so glad I paid for the extra stuff for you guys."

Jim grinned. "She isn't going to burn up again if you look at her, Scotty. Just because her skin matches her hair and the carpet doesn't mean she's combustible."

"Actually, her hair's still more red," Uhura said with a grin.

"Really?" Scotty turned, caught off guard and saw as the nurse was applying a salve to her abdomen before re-bandaging. He blushed and looked away.

Jim laughed loudly. "You can rescue her from the shower, but you can't look now?"

"I was reactin' on instinct," he muttered.

"So only when I'm a damsel in distress?" asked Gaila, amused as she reached out to take his hand.

"Not right for a man to look at an unclothed single woman outside of the bedroom," Scotty said, looking at his feet.

Even the nurse couldn't help but chuckle at that as she moved down to Gaila's legs. "Now tomorrow, you are scheduled for a sponge bath. Would you be comfortable with a male or female nurse?"

"Whichever is cutest and most gentle," Gaila said.

"Any chance we could volunteer Scotty for that?" Uhura teased.

Jim was about to make a comment when he heard something down the hall. "Looks like Bones is coming back," Jim said.

"Can someone catch him so that I can finish in here?" the nurse asked.

"He's seen my boobs before, he's fine," Gaila chuckled. "Although he may just walk out of the room again."

"I see," the nurse said, going back to focusing on the bandages.

~~~

If Leonard could have run a hand through his hair without the bandages getting caught he would have. Instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming headache and grumbled loudly at the incompetence of the doctors and administration of this hospital as he walked back into Gaila's room. It took him longer than normal to realize what state of undress Gaila was in.

"Sorry," Leonard mumbled turning around.

"Get back in here, Bones. Nothing you haven't seen before," Jim said. "And they're just finishing up."

Blushing slightly, Leonard sat down and looked at the nurse. "How's she healing?"

"There's only a bit of bubbling near her hip but the old bandages were fairly clean, still," the nurse replied, taping up the last of it.

"No grafts then?" Uhura asked.

The nurse shook her head, "Not from what I can see, no. Though the doctor should confirm tomorrow."

Soon Gaila was all wrapped up again and the nurse had packed up her things. "I'll let you all have your visit now, and soon you'll all be back to your . . . nudist colony?" Her face looked hopeful, as if grasping for why everyone had seen Gaila naked before.

"Thank you, nurse, and no, we're just real friendly with each other," Leonard said before Gaila or Jim could comment.

"Apparently," the nurse replied, clearly still perplexed, but she simply nodded as she began to pull the cart out. "Have a good evening, everyone."

As soon as the door was closed Jim burst out laughing. "Nudist colony!"

"If that were true, Scotty wouldn't have been so embarrassed," Uhura teased. "You can look now, by the way."

"I know that," Scotty mumbled. "At least the nurse tried for somethin' creative."

"I thought she was cute," Gaila said. "And at least she was okay with it."

"Which is more than I can say for the doctors 'round here," Leonard grumbled.

Jim scowled. "Told you they sucked ass, and not in the fun way."

"Surprised this place hasn't been shut down," Leonard said.

"Oh, they've tried," Scotty replied. "Problem is the next hospital is over twenty miles away."

Gaila yawned and settled more into her bed. "Chief of medicine is an old guy, really ugly."

Leonard smiled. "They usually are. Like a requirement to be chief."

Scotty went over to Gaila and pulled up her blanket a bit before adjusting her mask, which she had finally started talking around a bit.

Gaila grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before he pulled away. "Doesn't keep them from hitting on me."

"Well, you are beautiful," Leonard said, meaning it. "How can anyone resist?"

"You did," Gaila reminded him, which got a snort out of Jim.

 _Not easily_ , Leonard said to himself.

Gaila yawned again. "Tired."

"Then we should let you rest," Uhura said reluctantly before going over to give Gaila a hug.

"Been a rough day for all of us," Jim said, getting up. "We'll be back as soon as we can tomorrow, promise."

"Food?" she asked with puppy eyes.

Scotty laughed, "Well how can we resist that? Night, lass." He bent down to kiss her on her forehead.

"Love you," Jim said, taking his turn.

"You too, all of you," Gaila said before yawning again.

Leonard squeezed her hand. "Don't hesitate to use the call button if you need anything. Sleep well."

"Of course. Get some relaxation yourself," she said with a wink.

~~~

"When are you off work tomorrow, Uhura?" Jim asked as they drove to get Gaila's truck at the factory. "I can't get to her until 4."

"Working only a half day so I should be done by noon at the latest."

"Good, have a feeling Scotty'll be there first thing and feeling guilty the entire time."

"Which he shouldn't," Leonard said. "Did he ever find out _why?_ "

Jim snorted. "Rumor at the diner was that Cupcake's in jail and they're grilling him for that right now."

"Hope they use every tactic in the book to figure it out," Leonard muttered.

"I just want to know who else I have to kill."

"Get in line," Uhura said.

"Obviously, whoever it was certainly doesn't know they're in for it now," Leonard added. It warmed him a bit, how everyone in this small group of people really looked out for each other. Something he hadn't had in his old life.

"Thank God the insurance covers salaries," Jim said. "And that Scotty was smart enough to put himself on the payroll."

Leonard nodded. "That's lucky for him and everyone else indeed. Most wouldn't have thought of it."

Uhura turned into the parking lot of the burned down factory for the second time that day. "Looks even worse at night," she sighed.

"Glad we won't have to come back out here for a while," Jim said. "Depressing as hell seeing it."

Uhura and Leonard nodded in agreement as Uhura parked next to Gaila's truck.

"Thanks again," Jim said, getting out before ducking in to kiss Uhura's cheek. "Call me if you need anything tonight."

"Same for you, too," Uhura replied, smiling.

"Have a good night, Nyota," Leonard said before getting out.

"See you tomorrow, I'm sure," Uhura said. "I'll stay until you know the truck starts."

Both men nodding, Leonard went over and waited for Jim to unlock the truck. He quickly slid in and relaxed in the seat.

The ignition rolled over and Jim waved to Uhura before pulling out. "What a fucking day."

"You could say that again."

"Got beer waiting for us back at my place."

"Certainly could use two or three of those right now," Leonard said. "Thanks for letting me mooch off you again."

"No problem," Jim said. "You're one of us now."

"Hmm." Leonard tried to suppress the smile that wanted to form as he looked out the window.

~~~

When they got back to Jim's, they both made a beeline for the beers and dug in. It was quiet at first, but as Leonard had his second or third beer, he loosened up a bit and agreed to follow Jim into the living room.

The tv got flipped on and used as background as both men just stared at the screen, draining a couple more bottles. "Fuck," Jim said as it changed over to The Simple Life. "I'm still not drunk enough for this shit." He grabbed the remote and started flipping randomly.

Leonard snorted. "You really think you're gonna find something that won't require us to be more drunk at this hour?"

"I'm never drunk enough for Paris Hilton," Jim said with a shudder.

"Not even Paris Hilton is drunk enough for Paris Hilton," Leonard said before taking another swig, amused at his own joke.

Laughing loudly, Jim started clapping, only to spill have his beer on the middle couch cushion. "Shit," he said, jumping up and grabbing a pair of underwear off the floor to start dabbing at the spill.

"Oh, 'cause that'll make it more comfortable to sleep on," Leonard said, getting up and taking Jim's bottle to stop the small trickle that was still spilling on the couch.

"You take the bed, I'll take the wet spot," Jim said, still dabbing.

"Nah, no reason to take it when it wasn't an earned one," Leonard said with more drawl than normal. "If I'm rememberin' right, bed's big enough for two, so as long as I get the right side . . ."

"You sure?" Jim asked, distinctly not looking up.

Leonard shrugged, finishing off his beer. "Just sleepin', not a big deal."

"Just checking," Jim said, standing up and tossing his underwear into the corner. "Give me a sec to change the sheets, I guess."

Mentally shaking his head, Leonard nodded. "I'll jus' put these bottles in the recycle then," he said as he began to gather them up.

"Okay," Jim said, heading into the bedroom.

Since he couldn't carry all the bottles at once, it took Leonard a few trips to get all of them into the recycling bin. After that, he decided to get ready for bed. So it was a good fifteen minutes before he entered Jim's room.

Jim stood beside the bed in only a pair of boxers, putting a second pillow in its case. "You called right, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks," Leonard said, avoiding staring at Jim's bare chest by taking a look around the room. "I can actually see the floor in here," he joked, before taking off his own shirt.

"Hey, my place isn't that bad!"

"You just tried to clean a spill with underwear found on the floor," Leonard said with a raised eyebrow.

"It was right there! And absorbent!"

Chuckling, Leonard shook his head as he went over to the right side to sit. "Too long of a fucking day."

"Not arguing with you there." Jim put his pillow down and pulled down the sheets. "You get cold at night, there's a blanket under the bed."

"Thanks," Leonard said as he lay down, moaning slightly. "Great to be sleepin' in a real bed again. The bunks were all right, but not the same."

"Gaila always says that they make her back and ass feel like lead if she sleeps there for more than a week."

Leonard snorted. "That's a pretty accurate description, actually." He settled in quite easily on his back, enjoying the give of the bed. "Can't even remember the last time I had a good night's rest," he said in a half yawn.

"Well, sleep now," Jim said. "Night."

"Night, Jim." Within minutes Leonard was asleep, waking up what seemed like minutes later, his body still exhausted.

"Wuh . . ?"

An arm released him and smacked at the phone before settling back around his chest, something burrowing into the back of his neck.

It took a moment for Leonard to open his eyes and realize that Jim, half asleep, was completely cocooning him. He wasn't used to it, Jocelyn was never much of a cuddler, but Leonard realized it wasn't bad. Still, he cleared his throat loudly.

"Huh?" Jim grunted, raising his head. "Oh shit, sorry!"

Leonard chuckled and was glad he hadn't drunk enough to warrant a hangover. "Mornin' to you too," he said sleepily.

Jim let him go and shifted over. "You sleep okay?"

"For the most part, yeah," Leonard said, slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't figure out if he'd dreamt Jim calming him down or not.

"Could crash more if you wanted. I've got to get ready for work but I'll leave you the truck. I assume you've got a license?"

Leonard looked over at the time. "Yeah, I've got one to drive. Usually up 'round this time anyway. Could fix up something to eat while you get ready."

"Food'd be amazing," Jim said with a grin. "Use whatever you find." He crawled off the bed and stretched, his back cracking.

Leonard stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Much better than sleeping on your couch. Thanks again."

"No problem. You don't snore, so that's a bonus."

Leonard chuckled. "Would you have kicked me out if I did?" he joked, watching Jim from the corner of his eyes.

"Depends on how loud," Jim said, grinning. "Sure it's food you want for breakfast?" he asked teasingly, apparently having noticed where Leonard's eyes had been.

Clearing his throat and looking to where he'd left his shirt, Leonard nodded. "'Course it is."

"Not moving fast to the kitchen," Jim pointed out, turning to get a clean pair of jeans out of the bottom drawer of his dresser.

Leonard watched Jim a moment longer before finally putting his own shirt on and headed towards the door. "Am now," he said, needing to do something other than stare at Jim's half naked body. As much as he'd seen the man that way, it still was a sight to see and admire.

The shower turned on a couple of minutes later. Jim could be heard over the drum of the water, singing loudly to some annoying Britney Spears song.

Snorting, Leonard set to making breakfast. Even after taking off the bandages, save for the finger brace, he was a little clumsier than usual, and the food didn't come out to his normal standards, but by the time Jim came in only half dressed, there was a whole stack of pancakes.

"Grilling up the last of your bacon, and coffee should be ready I think."

"I'll grab the coffee for us," Jim said. "Thanks for all of this."

"Least I could do," Leonard said.

"How are the hands this morning?" Jim asked as he brought two mugs to the table.

"Only the thumb is throbbing still, but that's to be expected," Leonard said as he plated the bacon.

Jim grinned. "That's great news."

Leonard brought over the two plates of food.

"This looks amazing," Jim said before picking up his silverware. "I'm going to eat like a king while you're here, aren't I?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "That's if I feel like cooking all the time." Jim's assumption amused Leonard, and he decided not to counter it. He planned on staying until Gaila was back on her feet, at the very least.

"Anything's better than food from the diner after serving it all day."

"I'm sure it is," he said, sipping his coffee.

Jim sat in silence for a minute eating before he set down his fork. "So, are we going to talk about it?"

"There's quite a bit to talk about, you gotta be a tad more specific," Leonard said.

"Take your pick of the elephants in the room."

"You're the one that wants to talk. You start then," Leonard said between bites, knowing he was making it harder for Jim.

"What set you off last night?" Jim asked. "And how do we stop it?"

Leonard looked at Jim blankly, not sure what he meant till it came to him. "Did I wake you?"

"Partially," Jim said, his face showing that there was more there. "But it wasn't a problem. You settled down pretty quickly after I was conscious."

He looked down at his plate, "Sorry 'bout that. It's been a long time since I've had -- since it's been that bad. Shouldn't happen again." Leonard couldn't believe he'd unconsciously let Jim witness that. It was embarrassing, but he was relieved that Jim didn't pry into what they were about.

"Don't worry about it. But what should we do if it does?"

Leonard shook his head. "While I'm here, I'll just sleep on the couch, after I get it disinfected."

Jim glared at him. "Why?"

"Solves the problem."

"Which? The nightmares, or the fact that you're ashamed about what happened in the shower?"

"Fuck you," Leonard said, dropping his fork onto his plate, his appetite abruptly gone.

Jim looked directly at him. "I want you. Not just your body, but you. Sure, it started out with wanting a one-night stand but then I got to know you, and I definitely want it. And I think you want me too, but aren't allowing yourself to admit it. I don't know why, and honestly, I don't give a shit. Just get over it, because we proved yesterday that together we're pretty fucking amazing."

Leonard hadn't quite expected that admission from Jim and whatever argument he was planning to have went right out the window. He simply stood up with his coffee mug and went to get himself a refill.

"It's Gaila, isn't it. You love her, don't you?" Jim asked, voice flat.

"What is it with everyone in this town jumping to ridiculous conclusions, especially concerning me?" Leonard asked. He almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity.

"Well, it isn't like you share--" Jim froze. "Wait, ridiculous? If it isn't Gaila, who is it?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work or something?"

"Fuck work," Jim said. "And if you're in love with Uhura you might as well cut off your dick now."

"Jesus Christ, Jim," Leonard swore, turning around to face him. "It's you. Fuck if I know why."

"Say that again."

"Make me."

Jim stood so fast his chair went flying and stalked into Leonard's personal space. "You sure you want that, Bones?"

"You seem pretty damn sure of knowing what I want," Leonard said, not backing down.

"You called my name in the night," Jim said, moving closer. "Soon as you knew I was there, you calmed right down. Curled up in my arms, even."

Leonard closed his eyes, almost disbelieving it, but he knew Jim was telling the truth. He cursed himself for being so weak around Jim. "Can't help what I fucking dream about."

Jim leaned in and whispered into Leonard's ear. "And what if those dreams can come true?"

"First of all, you don't know what you're talkin' about," Leonard said, sidestepping away from Jim. "Second, why the hell you pushing this?"

Taking a deep breath, Jim stepped back. "You know what? You're right. Forget it. Forget the fact that we've been shooting sparks since we first met. The fact that my entire family has adopted you and you know it. That we fit as perfectly as a fine tailored suit." He turned, shaking his head as he crossed the kitchen.

"Fuck, Jim. My whole life turned upside down not once but twice before I arrived here," Leonard said, leaning against the counter. "I just wanted to drown my sorrows in alcohol for as long as I could. And when I couldn't do that anymore, I figured I could just do something simple and not get in anyone's way. 'Course, you wouldn't let that happen. Nor the others. And you expect me to just accept what's going on between us? That it's not my world flipping again? A man can only handle so much in such a short period of time."

Having frozen in place when Leonard started talking, Jim didn't move as he said, "Sometimes things do actually change for the better, Bones. Think about it." Without another word, Jim grabbed his keys from the table and slipped out the door.

Leonard stared at the door for a long time before moving. He knew Jim had a point. Hell, they all had made their points clear time and time again. But he couldn't just bring himself to let it all go and dive in. It was part of the reason why he still wanted to get out of here. Jim deserved better than the weak shell of a man he had turned himself into.

He spent the next few hours cleaning, next best thing to being on shift at his old hospital, as a way to sort through his thoughts and feelings. But it wasn't until he was massaging cream into his fingers that he finally had a small breakthrough. It wasn't much, but it would do, or at least Leonard hoped.

Soon enough he was in Gaila's truck, on the way the way to visit her at the hospital.

~~~

"You just missed Scotty," Gaila said when he walked in, now off the oxygen. "He went out to get some real food."

"I'm sure I'll see him before I go. How're you feeling today, darlin'?"

"Sore," she admitted. "Guess the pain killers finally wore off."

"Probably trying to wean you off of them," Leonard said as he picked up her chart and sat next to her. "They been treating you well?"

"Asshole doctor's made some snide comments but other than that, yeah," Gaila said, smiling. "Think they're afraid of you."

Leonard grinned, flipping through her chart, enjoying the bit of control he did had. "As they should be. He'll be written up, don't you worry."

"Not the first guy to think I'm a slut with no morals," Gaila said with a shrug.

"Even if you were a prostitute, doesn't mean he should treat you any different as a doctor. Only time I'm ever opinionated is if my patient was an idiot and didn't do what I told 'em."

Gaila shook her head. "Forget him. Tell me how things were last night."

Leonard sighed and leaned back against the chair. "Drank a lotta beer and _slept_ together in bed."

"So nothing happened? Even after whatever happened yesterday?"

"Nope, nothing happened last night," Leonard said evenly.

"I'm on to you, Leonard McCoy. What happened this morning?"

Putting her chart aside for the moment, Leonard gave Gaila a summary of the talk he and Jim had had. After he was done, he simply waited to be yelled at or chastised.

"So, what are you going to do?" Gaila asked, looking at him with sympathy. "Jim's clearly even more invested than I thought. He's never talked like that to anyone, far as I know."

Leonard blinked at Gaila, surprised at her reaction. "Not gonna say what an idiot I am?"

"You already know it."

"He deserves better, Gaila."

Gaila looked at him as if he had a third head. "First of all, don't insult my friends. And even if it was true, that's Jim's decision, not yours."

Leonard snorted. "Nothing much since I've been here's been my decision," he muttered before shaking the spoken thought away. "Might have a better story for you tomorrow morning, although I can't make any promises."

"Oh really?" she drawled. "What are you planning?"

Leonard gave her a small grin. "You'll find out tomorrow. Possibly."

"Now you're just being mean!"

"Why is the doc being mean?" Scotty asked, coming in with a large bag of food.

"What did you bring me?" Gaila asked, sitting up with a grin.

"A little bit of everything," he said, bringing the bedside table over and pulling out containers.

"Bought the whole menu did you?" Leonard asked.

Scotty snorted. "You think Jim let me pay for this, knowing where I was headed?"

"'Course he wouldn't."

"How was he?" Gaila asked as she peered into a box and grinned.

"What do ya mean?" Scotty asked.

"Jim," Gaila replied.

Pulling out the last of the food, Scotty sat down with a shake of his head. "Yeah, I know you meant the lad, just didn't know why you were asking. He seemed okay to me, quiet but he gets like that if it's a bad day or somethin's on his mind."

"Probably a bit of both," Gaila said, glancing at Leonard before digging in to her food.

"What's the boy got to think about? Winona didn't take a turn for the worse, did she?"

"No, nothing like that," Gaila said.

"Winona? His mother, right?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, and the noose around his neck."

"I know he's trying to pay her medical bills," Leonard said, "but I've never pressed for anything else about her."

"She was never really right after," Scotty said. "Jim got the brunt of it."

"I'm so glad I don't need to give loans to stupid people," Uhura announced as she came in. "Hey guys, Gaila." She went over to give Gaila a light hug.

"But you still gotta listen to them," Leonard remarked.

A grin broke out across Uhura's face. "That's what earplugs and faking notes are for."

"Hope ya never did that to me, lass," Scotty joked.

"You're not stupid like these people."

Gaila chuckled. "Sit, Nyota, have some food. Apparently Scotty and Jim thought I could eat the whole restaurant."

"Not just for you," Scotty said with less confidence than normal. "For all of us here, and maybe some for dinner tonight for ya too."

"Something wrong?" Leonard asked, noticing the change.

"Wrong? 'Course not," Scotty said. "Eat up."

Uhura shook her head and muttered to herself about men before grabbing some food. "Thanks Scotty, this was very thoughtful of you."

Gaila nodded. "I swear they try to starve their patients here with the crap they serve."

"That doctor better not try to take away your milkshake today, lass, or I'll have to make him wear mine."

"I'd love to see that. Maybe he'd finally learn not to mess with our Gaila," Uhura said, grinning.

"Nyota, you better be eating more than just that salad," Gaila warned, holding a breadstick at her like a weapon.

Leonard chuckled at that.

"I will if Leonard eats, too."

"Not hungry right now."

"Bullshit," Gaila said. "Stop angsting and eat."

Uhura cocked an eyebrow. "About Jim?" she asked as Leonard grumbled and took some fries to munch on.

"Let him be, Nyota, they had a rough night."

"Ahh."

"You know that's not gonna be the end of it," Scotty whispered somewhat loudly to Leonard as he sat next to him with his food.

Leonard snorted. "A break's a break, however."

"Just makin' sure ya knew, lad," Scotty said with a grin.

"And you're next, so don't get too smug over there," Uhura said with a grin.

"What did I do?" Scotty asked, trying to look innocent.

"Don't even get me started," Uhura said with a sigh. "Gaila, what are we doing, surrounded by all these men?"

"We like to have something pretty to look at?"

"That must be it," she said with a giggle.

"They do know how to give compliments," Leonard replied as he grabbed another handful of fries.

"It's what always comes after 'em that scares me," Scotty confided.

Leonard chuckled and they both got hit with napkins.

"Have they been treating you right today, changing your bandages and everything?" Uhura asked.

"The nurses are fantastic," Gaila said, nodding.

"But the doctors here could use a little schooling in treating their patients nicely," Scotty said.

They chatted away the afternoon, teasing each other and trying to make Gaila forget her pain, until well into the afternoon. Only once Gaila fell asleep did Leonard slip away.

~~~

 

He had debated visiting Jim but in the end decided against it. Returning to Jim's place, he took a short nap before busying himself with making a sort of dinner, even though he hadn't a clue when Jim would come home.

It was well after six when Jim finally walked through the door. "Holy shit, you did actually cook for me."

"How d'ya know this is all for you? I could be extremely hungry," Leonard said as he served himself some stew.

"No one's that hungry," Jim said, laughing. "The starving children in Ethiopia blasted all over my tv aren't that hungry."

Leonard rolled his eyes, but he was glad he'd gotten Jim to laugh. "Help yourself, then. But I'm not doing the dishes again tonight."

"Fair enough," Jim agreed. "It looks amazing."

"Thanks," Leonard mumbled, heading towards the fridge to grab a beer. "What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you grab," Jim said. "Not going back out tonight."

"Hope not," Leonard said, getting a few beers out so there'd be no return trip. "How was Gaila this evening?"

"Good spirits," Jim said, ladling himself out some stew. "Still sore and raspy though. She said she told you that she was earlier?"

"Yeah, made a note of it in her chart, should be sore for another few days," Leonard said, finally sitting down to his food and popping off the cap of one of the beers.

Jim opened his own bottle. "You allowed to make notes on the charts like that?"

Leonard grinned mischievously at Jim. "No, but asshole doctor's writing style and signature is too easy to mimic."

Jim's jaw dropped before he broke out in a belly laugh. "You're awful!"

"Why do ya think other doctors have lousy penmanship? So no one can fuck with us," Leonard said, still grinning.

Calming down, Jim picked up his spork. "I'll have to remember that!"

"Let me know if it's too spicy," Leonard said as he started to eat. He had made it close to an old family recipe, making a few substitutions considering Jim's semi-bare pantry and spice rack.

"It's delicious," Jim said, his mouth full.

"Good," Leonard said, as he continued eating.

Jim silently ate for a few minutes, only stopping about halfway through his bowl. "We're going to need groceries, aren't we?"

"Only if you want me to keep cooking," Leonard said casually. "But don't expect it all the time."

"I can cook," Jim assured him. "I just hate doing it."

Leonard snorted into his beer. "I noticed."

"Hey, I'm good at a lot of things."

"Like?"

Jim smirked. "Some would say kissing."

"You're not bad," Leonard said lightly before taking a swig of his beer.

"That why you don't want a repeat?" Jim asked lightly, scraping his spork along the bottom of his bowl.

"Well, if you think you've improved since the last time, you can try again," Leonard said, standing and taking his bowl to the sink. "After you brush, that is."

"You mean that?"

"No, I'm just fucking with you," Leonard said sarcastically, leaning against the counter.

"Can't say I don't have good reason to doubt," Jim said, draining his beer.

Leonard said nothing to that. Instead, he went to grab his beer and finish  
it. He certainly didn't want to admit that Jim had a point.

Jim got up and rinsed his dishes. "I'll be right back."

"All right." He started clearing the table while he waited.

It took Jim five minutes to leave the bathroom, and when he did he was silent, his face unreadable, as he went to the table and sat back down.

"You want another beer?" Leonard asked, not sure what else to say. Despite his own silent revelation and resolution earlier in the day, and a semi-promise to Gaila, he hadn't planned much past making dinner.

"Nah, doesn't really go well with toothpaste."

Laughing, Leonard shook his head. "No, I guess it doesn't."

"So, this is awkward."

"Yeah, so I'm gonna make it easy. You either come here and prove to me I'm not a fool by kissing me or just forget the whole thing."

Jim stood but didn't move any closer. "You're not a fool, but you're going to have to come to me. I'm done chasing you."

"Hallelujah, the man's done," Leonard snorted. He walked over to Jim and didn't give him a chance to say anything else as he cupped the back of his head before pulling him into a probing kiss.

Jim melted right away, arms wrapping around Leonard and pulling him closer.

Leonard groaned as he continued kissing, suddenly wanting more and more of Jim.

Having shifted to Leonard's neck, Jim whispered in his ear, "So did I improve?"

"You might've," Leonard said, rocking his hips against Jim. He wasn't going to admit to Jim that each kiss just got better and better.

"Don't you fucking dare be a cocktease again," Jim growled.

"Only in the best way," Leonard promised before kissing him again.

Kissing down Leonard's chest, Jim tugged at his own shirt, getting it out of his pants and halfway up his chest. "About damn time."

Leonard helped Jim with the shirt before he attacked a nipple with his teeth. "Good things come to those who wait," he drawled.

"Better be damn good after that wait!"

He pulled on a nipple with his teeth before moving away. "And if it isn't?"

Jim stepped forward, not letting Leonard get away. "Then we'll have to teach you."

"That so?" Leonard grabbed Jim by the waist, his fingers sliding under the jeans.

"Yeah," Jim said with a grin, pulling up Leonard's shirt. "Now, less talking."

Taking over, Leonard finished removing his shirt and started on Jim's pants.

Obeying his own command, Jim didn't say anything right away, instead working on Leonard's belt and grumbling when he struggled a bit with the buckle before being successful.

"Can't handle a belt?" Leonard asked.

Jim watched Leonard push down his pants, apparently unable to help himself as his eyes followed Leonard's movements. "Think I can handle anything you've got to give me."

"Anything, hmm?"

Crooking a finger into the waistband of Leonard's underwear, Jim grinned at him. "Anything."

"Good," Leonard said before capturing Jim's lips and kissing him hard.

"Mmm, bed," Jim groaned when they separated. "Now."

"Sure like to boss a lot," Leonard said, leaning in to nip at Jim's lip before tugging on his arm towards the bedroom.

"You really want a withering miss in your bed?"

Leonard snorted. "Hell, no. But I usually like to be in charge."

"Well, this time you'll have to fight for it," Jim said with a grin, kicking off his jeans before sliding up onto the bed.

He raked his eyes up Jim's body, still amazed by how much it turned him on. Quickly he got on the bed and pinned Jim under him. "I can certainly fight for it."

"Bring it on," Jim said before shifting up and kissing Leonard harshly.

Allowing himself to give into his desire for Jim, Leonard was enjoying just how new and different it was, with a man. He ground his erection against Jim's as he kissed back with as much fervor.

Flipping them over, Jim started nibbling on Leonard's neck. "Mine."

"Yours, hmm?" Leonard asked with chuckle. He ran his nails down Jim's back.

"Fuck, yes." Jim bit deeply and then licked the mark.

"Oh, fuck," Leonard groaned, bucking up against Jim.

"That's the plan," Jim said, grinding down.

Leonard slid his hands down and under Jim's boxer briefs to rest on Jim's ass.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Jim whispered in Leonard's ear. "Gonna make you scream for me."

"Not if I get you to scream first," Leonard drawled before licking the shell of Jim's ear and tugging it.

Jim's hand cupped Leonard's erection and gave it a slight squeeze. "Do your best."

Leonard groaned before hooking a leg around Jim and rolling them over. He proceeded to nip and suck down Jim's chest.

"Finally, some initiative," Jim chuckled.

"Ass," Leonard said before biting Jim's hip hard, sucking after.

"Shit, yes," Jim groaned, arching up into Leonard's mouth.

"Eager, aren't you?" Leonard drawled, moving away so he could pull down Jim's underwear.

Jim glared at him. "And you aren't?"

"What do you think," Leonard said before bending down to engulf the head of Jim's cock.

"Holy mother of--"

Smirking around Jim, Leonard let his instincts take over as he began to bob up and down, managing to get half of Jim each time.

Jim groaned, wrapping a hand in Leonard's hair. "Shit yes, you're a natural, oh God, yes, do that again with your tongue."

Leonard swirled his tongue around again, moaning loudly.

"Fuck, you look so amazing with my cock in your mouth like that," Jim breathed.

That spurred Leonard on, doing his damnedest to bring Jim to the edge.

"Can't . . . not your first time," Jim panted, pulling back.

Leonard gasped for breath and wiped the saliva from his lips. He looked up at Jim, a little confused and heady with desire.

"Not going to come on you like that," Jim groaned. "Next time."

"What a gentleman," Leonard said, smirking as he grasped Jim's cock. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"Fuck you senseless?"

"Can sure try," Leonard said smugly. He tugged on Jim's cock before letting go and moving up to kiss him.

Jim kissed back greedily for a few moments before rolling them over so he was again on top. "Someone's still wearing too many clothes."

"Well, why don't you do something about it?" Leonard nibbled down Jim's neck, leaving a trail of light marks.

"Already on it," Jim said, pulling down Leonard's shorts and leaving him naked.

"Like what you see?"

"Fuck, yes," Jim groaned. "You're fucking hot, you know that?"

"Sure, kid," Leonard said, still in disbelief that someone like Jim, even Gaila, would want him this much. But he wasn't going to argue.

Jim growled. "Don't insinuate I'm lying." He kissed Leonard harshly, teeth clacking.

Leonard groaned as he tried to kiss and gain control of it.

"No, you're mine," Jim said, pulling back. "I'm going to fuck you like the sexy man you are, and you're going to love it."

"I believe you," Leonard said, laughing and meaning it. He wanted this, now more than ever, even if it was a frighteningly new experience for him. Leonard ran his hands down Jim's sides as an assurance to the both of them.

"Have you ever, even with yourself?" Jim asked, gesturing to Leonard's ass. "I'll need to know how much . . ."

"Only in an exam about a year ago," Leonard admitted. It was never the physicality that had kept Leonard from going further with Jim, even if it took him months to come to terms with the attraction, but a mental block. With that gone, his fears were minor and typical.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Jim said, running a hand down Leonard's chest.

"Not what you promised earlier," Leonard said lightly, laying a hand on top of Jim's and leaning up to kiss him. He put his trust in Jim, feeling more overwhelmed by that trust alone.

Jim melted into Leonard again, arms wrapping around him, humming happily.

Leonard wrapped a leg around Jim, smiling. "Love how reactive you are."

"You do good things to me," Jim said, nuzzling at Leonard's neck. "Can't help it."

"Hmm." Leonard closed his eyes and kissed behind Jim's ear.

Jim ground his hips down against Leonard's erection. "You ready?"

Groaning, Leonard pushed back. "Yeah."

The bedside table was opened and Jim held up a container of lube. "I promise it isn't flavored or heated or any stupid shit like that."

Leonard snorted. "Does that mean the condoms are ribbed for pleasure?" he drawled.

"Believe me, you won't need any ribbed condoms to be pleasured."

"Well then, get to it," Leonard said, bucking upwards.

Jim grinned down at him. "Bossy."

"Told ya I like to be in charge," Leonard said, grinning back.

"We'll see," Jim said, lubing up a hand before teasing Leonard's balls.

Leonard moaned and unconsciously spread his legs.

"That's right," Jim said, trailing a finger across Leonard's hole. "Just relax and let the feelings roll."

Shivering at the touch, Leonard tried to do just that, giving Jim the control.

"The more you relax, the more you'll enjoy it," Jim promised, gently sliding a finger partially inside.

"So far so good," Leonard said with a grin, relaxing more as a small wave of pleasure washed over him, different than anything he had felt before.

Jim didn't say anything, instead pushing his finger in all the way and watching Leonard's face.

Leonard closed his eyes and bit back a small moan. "Keep goin'."

A second finger teased at Leonard before sliding slightly inside. "Remember, just breathe."

"Hard t'forget," Leonard gasped, starting to feel the stretch.

Chuckling, Jim started to move his fingers in and out. "You'd be surprised."

He couldn't help but move with Jim. "Damn, that alone feels good."

"Adding a third," Jim warned before starting to push it in.

It wasn't until Jim's fingers were all the way in that Leonard realized he was holding his breath. Exhaling and chuckling to himself, Leonard nodded to Jim to keep going. He was surprised at how stretched and good it felt already, and he couldn't wait to have more.

Starting to fuck Leonard again with his fingers, Jim whispered, "Fuck, I wish you could see how hot you are like this."

"Rather look at you," Leonard said before grasping Jim behind his neck and pulling him down to kiss him.

Jim hummed happily, twisting his fingers inside Leonard before moving them in and out again.

"Oh, fuck!" Leonard gasped into the kiss, gripping Jim's neck a little harder.

"Feel good?" Jim asked, doing it again.

"God, yeah," Leonard moaned.

"Now who's the responsive one?" Jim teased.

Leonard rolled his eyes and pushed down on Jim's fingers.

The fingers kept fucking him, occasionally stretching him out a bit more, but always thrusting in and out gently, making him moan and rock on them.

"Need more of you, Jim," Leonard said as he kissed and sucked whatever skin he could reach.

"Sure you're ready?" Jim asked.

"Wouldn't be sayin' if I wasn't," Leonard said, squeezing Jim's fingers, greedy for more of him.

"Fuck, can't wait to be inside you," Jim confessed, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheet.

"That's a phrase you don't hear every day."

"Fuck you," Jim said good-naturedly, opening up the condom package.

"What we're doing, right?" Leonard said, laughing.

Jim looked at him then started laughing too. "Yes, yes we are."

Leonard loved the sound of Jim's laugh and grinned at him.

"You wanna lube me up?" Jim offered, holding out the lube.

Leonard took the lube and squeezed a good amount into his hand before reaching down to stroke and lube Jim's covered cock.

Jim pulled Leonard's hand away after a minute. "No more or it'll be over before . . ."

"Now that would be a shame," Leonard said, running his hands up Jim's chest and tweaking a nipple.

Jim lined himself up. "Glad you think so."

"Sure and steady," Leonard said as he rested a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Push back against me," Jim said. "I swear it makes things easier."

Leonard groaned as he pushed against Jim, gripping his shoulder. What was a wave before with fingers now felt like an explosion of pleasure mingled with a small amount of pain.

"Halfway there," Jim said, stopping to let Leonard adjust. "Fuck, you're just so . . ."

"No, you're just so . . . damn," Leonard groaned, overwhelmed with sensation. He never imagined it could feel like this.

Jim pulled out a little and pushed back in gently, seating himself more, biting his lower lip.

"God, Jim . . ." The pressure was almost too much, but Leonard tried to keep his muscles relaxed as he pushed against Jim.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," Jim said, doing it again. "I'll try to."

"Will," Leonard promised. "Just keep doin' what you're doin'."

Jim grinned. "That I can do." He pushed in again, this time almost fully.

"Fuck you're so big," Leonard half-laughed, holding onto Jim as his body tried to stretch around him.

"Not so small yourself," Jim said, stroking Leonard gently.

Leonard moaned, shuddering under Jim, lost between the two differing sensations, one familiar and one completely new and exciting.

"One more and I'm all the way in," Jim promised before pulling almost all the way out.

"Damn," Leonard said, sucking in a breath as he felt Jim fill him fully. "Good . . . so good . . ."

"No pain?" Jim asked, clearly worried, not moving.

"It's a good pain," Leonard said, meaning it even if his voice sounded a bit strained. "Nothing I can't handle and it's nothing damaging. Need this, you."

"Right here," Jim promised, starting to move slowly again.

Leonard sighed and moaned, letting his head roll back as he tried to match Jim's movements.

"Hold on," Jim said after a minute. He pulled out and hooked Leonard's legs over his shoulders before pushing back in, faster than before.

"Goddamn," Leonard said, the new angle hitting him just right as he squeezed Jim.

A grin popped onto Jim's face. "Thought you'd like that."

"What I'd like more is if you started moving," Leonard said, laying on the accent.

"Again with the bossiness," Jim laughed, "although this time it was in a sexy voice so I'll forgive you." He started moving faster, gripping Leonard's hips.

"Mmm, fuck," Leonard groaned, his hands gripping the sheets as he tried to thrust up against Jim. The pain now was dull and nothing compared to the extreme pleasure Jim was giving him.

"Bones," Jim groaned. "So good."

Leonard started babbling under his breath, swearing and saying Jim's name over again as he felt himself getting close.

"God, so tight," Jim moaned. "Not gonna last much longer."

"M'neither," Leonard gasped, grabbing his cock and stroking himself in time with Jim's thrusts. "C'mon, darlin', give it to me," he half shouted as he came.

Jim thrust in hard a few more times, then came himself, falling onto Leonard's chest. "Wow."

"That'd be an understatement," Leonard said, humming contentedly for a moment.

"Hold on, I'm going to pull out," Jim said, sitting up a bit and holding the condom as he pulled out.

Leonard only winced slightly, scooting up more on the bed as Jim disposed of the condom. "Any chance you can get us a wet cloth?" he asked, noticing that they both were sporting his come on their stomachs.

"You expect me to get up?" Jim asked in disbelief.

He couldn't help but laugh at Jim's expression. "Guess not."

"It washes off. I've got good soap," Jim said, putting his head back down.

"Hmm." Leonard let his eyes droop a little as he ran a hand through Jim's hair, still in a post-orgasmic haze.

"Tired?"

"A little," Leonard admitted. "If you want another round, gonna have to wait a bit."

"I can wait," Jim said, shifting so he could kiss Leonard.

Leonard moaned into the kiss, deepening it, Jim holding him close. "So perfect."

Silently, Leonard agreed. He hadn't felt nearly as good or happy as this in such a long time, and a part of himself regretted waiting this long.

"Sleep now," Jim said.

He kissed the top of Jim's head and mumbled a good night.

~~~

The next morning, hours before Jim's alarm would go off, to Leonard's chagrin, he found himself taking a long, hot shower. It had taken a bit of an effort to get untangled from Jim, whom he'd never really pegged as a cuddler, and not wake him up.

For a good long while, Leonard simply let the water spray over him, mind wandering until he couldn't avoid thinking about Jim anymore. About them. He had an idea on what Jim was hoping would come of this, but he couldn't bring himself to consider it beyond an idea. Every time he made plans, the world changed them. Hell, even his small plans of staying here and working at the factory hadn't kept.

He hated not having control of his life, and being with Jim ensured that he wouldn't always have it. It terrified him how deeply he was in love with Jim now that he could admit it, but he was through with running or trying to run, even if his life was in limbo again. Leonard knew he simply needed to take it day to day and hoped Jim would be happy with that for now.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Okay if I come in?"

"Yeah!" Leonard called out as he grabbed the soap and remembered why he was taking a shower in the first place.

"Fuck, if I join you like I planned we're so using up all that hot water," Jim said.

"Considering how long I've already been in here, if you want any hot water, you might as well join me."

Jim pulled off the boxers he'd slipped on and climbed in. "How long _have_ you been up?"

"Depends on what time it is right now," Leonard said, automatically pulling Jim close and kissing him.

The tension Jim had been holding seemed to melt away as the kiss lingered and his arms wrapped around Leonard's wet and soapy chest. "Morning," he said, slightly out of breath when the kiss finally ended.

"Mmm, mornin'," Leonard replied, giving Jim a soft smile.

"Panicked for a sec when you weren't in the bed," Jim said.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd wake before your alarm," Leonard said.

"You're still here, that's what matters," Jim said, pulling back. "Need me to wash your back?"

"Sure," Leonard said with a grin, handing over the soap and washcloth.

"How're the hands doing?" Jim asked. "Weren't a problem last night, but still . . ."

"Bit stiff still, but really just the thumb that still needs healing," Leonard said, wiggling it.

Jim soaped up Leonard's back. "That's good. We need those hands for when you fuck me."

Leonard groaned, leaning against Jim's hands. "Take it you work today?"

"'Course," Jim said. "Start at lunch, but wanted to see Gaila before I went in."

"'Course' he says," Leonard said to himself. "All right if I tag along?"

Jim finished rinsing off Leonard's back before turning him around. "Always," he said before pulling him in for another kiss.

Grinning into the kiss, Leonard couldn't help but nip at Jim's lip when he had a chance. "So that means we're taking the truck."

"What do you have against Betsy? She's a beauty."

Leonard took the soap and washcloth and began washing Jim's chest as a distraction. "Not complaining about her looks."

"Crazy man," Jim said, tossing his head back to wet his hair.

"Hmph." Leonard continued washing down Jim's front.

"Go any lower and we'll definitely be having a cold shower," Jim said, wiggling his hips.

"Want me to stop?" Leonard asked, grinning.

"Now that, good sir," Jim said, running a hand down Leonard's side, "is up to you."

Leonard shivered. "Then I think I shall return the favor," he said before kissing Jim and grasping the base of his cock.

A moan and Jim's arms wrapping around him signaled Jim's approval before his hips jutted forward into Leonard's hand.

He continued to explore Jim's mouth while he stroke him steadily. Soon Jim was shaking, leaning against the wall for support while clinging to Leonard, clearly close.

Kissing down Jim's neck, he began to suck on a spot right on the collarbone. "Let go for me, I've got you."

"Fuck," Jim groaned.

Leonard stroked harder, adding twists while he held Jim close. He began to whisper into Jim's ear all the things he wanted to do him, not all of them filthy either.

"Oh, shit," Jim yelled as he came, falling against Leonard.

He held on as Jim came down, stroking his back gently.

"Water's getting cold," Jim finally said with a chuckle.

"Well, now, whose fault is that?" Leonard asked, grinning as he moved away to finish washing up while the water was still warm.

"You for sneaking out of bed early," Jim answered with laughter in his voice.

"Can't just laze about all day in bed."

"Who says we'd be lazy in the bed?"

"Next time," Leonard promised as he rinsed off.

"Gonna hold you to that tonight," Jim warned with a grin, finally washing his hair.

"I've no doubt," Leonard said, moving away so Jim could get at the water.

"Like you have a problem with it."

"Not a problem at all."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Jim asked as he finished up.

"You're actually gonna cook it?" Leonard half teased, eyebrow raised before he turned off the now nearly freezing shower.

"Depends on what you want."

"Honestly? Grits, but I didn't see that in your cabinets. So anything you can rustle up'll be fine," Leonard said, reaching out of the shower to grab the towel he'd left nearby.

"Grits? Seriously?"

This time, Leonard raised both eyebrows at Jim as he wrapped a towel around himself. "You got a problem with grits, kid?"

"They're like wallpaper paste!"

"Whoever's been serving you something like that and calling 'em grits is a damned liar," Leonard said.

"You'll have to teach me, then."

"Just might have to," Leonard grumbled, tossing Jim a towel.

"Thanks," Jim said, catching it and starting to dry himself off.

"We'll go shopping tonight or something. You're running low on food anyhow," Leonard, grabbing a smaller towel to dry his hair.

"I get off work at eight. We could go then if you want to come back and pick me up?"

"Sounds like a plan," Leonard said before heading out the door. "Now go and make me some breakfast," he called out to Jim lightly.

"Not your slave," Jim yelled back, tossing his towel at Leonard's back.

"Hey, you offered, and don't litter the floor," Leonard said, shaking his head as he went through his duffel for clothes.

Jim laughed as he left the bathroom. "Whose place is this again?"

"Some cocky waiter's place."

"You love his cock."

Leonard snorted as he started to dress, not giving Jim the satisfaction of an answer, even if it might be true.

Soon they were both dressed and Jim was making scrambled eggs. "Wanna put on the coffee?"

"Sure thing," Leonard said, moving around the kitchen and Jim with ease as he got the coffee ready and set the table.

"Grab me your plate," Jim said a couple of minutes later, turning with a frying pan full of perfect eggs in his hand.

"Couldn't get them any fluffier?" Leonard teased as he handed Jim his plate.

Jim stuck out his tongue. "Don't have to eat 'em."

"'Course I'm gonna eat 'em."

"You better, I can't eat them all myself," Jim laughed as he turned off the burner.

"I sure hope not," Leonard said, setting the plate on the table and heading over to the coffee just as it dinged.

Ketchup in hand, Jim sat at the table as Leonard brought them cups of coffee. "Sugar's on the table," Jim said, knowing Leonard would want it this morning.

"Thanks." Leonard handed Jim his cup as he reached for the sugar. "So, provided there were no complications since last night, Gaila should be coming out sometime today."

Jim grinned. "That's great!"

Leonard took a sip of his coffee. "Thought you'd like that. When we get there she'll probably be already packed to go."

"You may have to drive her to Uhura's then, since I know she's working until four."

Nodding, Leonard dug into his food.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Leonard asked with a smirk as he grabbed a piece of bread to drop some egg onto.

Jim just shook his head and kept eating.

"It's real good, Jim," Leonard finally said, sipping his coffee.

With a grin, Jim looked at him. "I'm glad. One of the few things I can make well."

Leonard gave Jim a small smile. They soon finished breakfast and were on their way to the hospital again, Leonard allowing Jim to drive since they weren't using Betsy.

"So, you got plans for today?" Jim asked as they waited for a light.

"Make a grocery list and look for some kind of work."

Jim looked over at him. "Work? Why? You're still salaried from the factory."

"So I should just lie about and do nothing day in and day out?" Leonard asked, cocking an eyebrow at Jim.

"Could clean our apartment," Jim suggested.

"Didn't you notice I did that yester-- Wait. What?"

"What what?"

"You said 'our'."

"So? We both live there."

Leonard blinked at him in disbelief, not sure what to say, and looked out the window.

Jim stayed silent until they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Okay, yell at me."

"What makes you think I wanna yell at you?"

"You went quiet. Usually that means you're angry."

"Think you know me that well, hmm?" Leonard asked, avoiding the subject at hand even more. Usually, Jim _would_ be right. This time, he just wasn't sure how to respond or feel.

"No," Jim said. "I don't know you well, but I want to change that. More and more every day."

It was Leonard's first instinct to ask why and question this between them again, but he was able to mentally shake that away. He had to think this through for a minute before finally responding. "I do too, Jim. I'm just not promising anything permanent, okay?"

"Going to make you change your mind on that," Jim said, getting out of the truck.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy your attempts," Leonard said lightly.

As soon as they entered Gaila's room she was bouncing up and down in her bed. "They say I can be released tonight!"

Jim sat on the bed with her. "Not if you break something bouncing like that!"

"When have I ever broken something bouncing like this? Well, that wasn't a vase or something."

Leonard snorted as he grabbed her chart. "Still being treated well?"

"Asshole doctor's been strangely nice," Gaila said. "I don't like it."

"Probably got his first reprimand," Leonard replied smugly, pleased with what Gaila's charts said.

"He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Is he on shift still?"

Gaila nodded. "For another hour I think."

"What the hell does he want?" Jim asked, pulling up his feet.

"Refused to tell me," Gaila said, pouting a bit.

Before Leonard could hazard a guess, the doctor in question came in along with a security guard.

" _Mr._ McCoy, you need to leave the premises."

"What the fuck?" Jim said loudly. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Not only has this man forged an order and a _licensed_ doctor's signature, he's attempted to practice while under a continued suspension."

Leonard scowled. "If you're talking about what I did at the fire, it's only because none of your people could get there fast enough. Just because I didn't have a damn paper anymore saying I couldn't practice wasn't going to stop me from trying to save lives."

Dr. Black crossed his arms. "Save lives? Considering what you were suspended for, that's a laugh. That's right, I looked you up through the medical databases, even called your old hospital."

"Don't," Leonard growled. "Those records are sealed, you can't just--"

"Just what, McCoy? Inform this patient you're trying to treat illegally that you've abused your rights as a medical professional and killed a person? How cold blooded do you have to be to kill your own fa--"

Leonard reacted blindly as he slammed the other doctor into the wall.

"Bones," Jim said, at his side almost immediately. "Don't. Please, don't."

It was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown at him. He remembered exactly where he was and took a step back, letting go of the stunned doctor.

"Sir, if you do not leave right now I will have to arrest you," the security guard said, one hand hovering over his stun gun.

"I'm going," Leonard mumbled.

Gaila yelled, "No!" Shakily getting out of the bed, she walked over and wrapped a bandaged arm around Leonard. "This man is my guest and as such he does not leave."

"Gaila, you need to get back into bed," Leonard said tiredly, more worried about her than himself.

"Did you not see, the man just assaulted me! Officer, I want him arrested!"

"Then I'm pressing charges against Doctor Black," Gaila said. "For verbal abuse, derelict of duty, and being a fucking bastard of a man."

Jim snorted. "I have a long history of abuse I'll place charges over as well, officer."

"This is ridiculous," Dr. Black started before the officer interrupted him.

"Doctor, they do have the right to file complaints, and I will need to file this incident. However, at this time, the both of you need to vacate this hospital."

"So they can duke it out outside?" Gaila asked annoyed. "Please, Officer, I want Dr. Black banned from my room and I would _like_ to recuperate from my injuries in peace with my guests, my family."

Jim looked at Leonard. "Bones, what's keeping Gaila from leaving right now, with us?"

Leonard tried to think through the emotions and thoughts that were storming around in his head. "Medication prescription, bandages, salves, instructions for the aftercare," he listed methodically.

Spinning to look at the other doctor, Jim spat, "Get them for us, now. We'll be out of here with Gaila as soon as we have them."

"Fine." He turned around and stormed right out.

"I will be outside," the officer stated, before heading towards the hallway.

"Sit," Leonard said softly, leading Gaila back to the edge of the bed.

"Is what he said true?" Gaila asked, voice raspy. "Is that why you're running? From yourself?"

Leonard tried to say something but a choked noise came out instead and all he could do was back away from Gaila. He had done so well these past few months, skirting thoughts of what he had done, keeping himself together. Now, he wished he had still kept his flask on him at all times, even though he felt like drowning.

Jim was right behind him, wrapping arms around him as he bumped into him. "Bones, stop running. Please."

He wanted to fight, to run, but he also just wanted to give up and crumple to the floor. Leonard closed his eyes. "What would you have me do?"

"Stay," Jim said, his voice full of emotion. "Just stay."

"All right," Leonard finally managed to say, albeit weakly. He was still tense in Jim's arms but he wasn't trying to fight him off.

Gaila grabbed Leonard's hand. "I won't ask again, I'm sorry."

Leonard shook his head, only finally moving away when he heard someone coming towards them. To everyone's relief, it was Nurse Sarah.

"Sarah," Jim said with a grin. "He sent you instead?"

"You certainly rattled him, which is a first I've ever seen," she replied before turning to Gaila. "So, sick of the food already, hmm?"

"But not the nurses," Gaila said before clearly suffering a coughing spell. "I need to sit down."

"Well, I didn't think I was that dazzling," Sarah said as she helped Gaila to sit. "Have you had anything to eat or drink?"

Leonard automatically went to pour Gaila some water.

"Not since they drew blood," Gaila answered, taking the glass from Leonard.

"Need me to go get her something?"

Both Leonard and Sarah nodded while Sarah added that it shouldn't be anything spicy.

"That doctor told you what we needed, right?" Leonard asked, going into doctor mode.

"And I've got it all here. But first, bandage change and food."

Gaila looked at her with worry in her eyes. "Asshole isn't coming back, right?"

"Don't you fret, if I need a doctor's opinion, I'll ask him," Sarah said, pointing with her chin towards Leonard.

Jim gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back," he said before slipping out the door.

Both Sarah and Gaila stared at Leonard, eyes full of questions.

"Focus on your task," Leonard simply said, taking the moment to sit down and try to find his own focus.

Gaila grinned. "You promised me a story yesterday with a happy ending. I want it."

"Made dinner, he liked it, made out, both liked it, ended up in bed, really liked it, the end."

Both Gaila and Sarah heartily laughed. "You are the worst storyteller ever," Sarah chuckled. "But I'm glad to finally see someone manage to get Jim to get over himself."

"Don't know if I've done that," Leonard said softly.

"You have," Sarah said as she began changing the bandages on Gaila's limbs.

Gaila watched him carefully. "You're good for him. For each other."

Leonard bit his tongue, looking down into his hands.

He won't care what you've done," Gaila said quietly. "No matter how bad you think it is."

"Doesn't it matter that I do?"

Gaila nodded. "But that's why you have us. To help you deal."

He looked up at her, grateful that where he chose to sit gave him mostly a view of her back while Sarah worked. "Never wanted to deal, just forget."

"Can't run forever, Leonard. It always catches you."

"Sure does," Leonard said as he rested his head in his hands. "How're the burns looking?"

"The only one that's having trouble healing is the side of her left breast," Sarah informed him. "Everywhere else, she's healing as expected."

Gaila's face scrunched into a grimace. "Good thing there's nobody around to have any fun with."

"Not that you should be having any fun any time soon," Leonard said, looking up again. It was easier for him to go into his doctor mode, even if his original problem stemmed from there. Still, it could mask what had just happened, even if temporarily.

"Not like my cunt got burnt," Gaila sighed.

"Gaila!" Jim said, half shocked and half laughing as he came back in.

Sarah blushed but kept quiet.

"Like you could manage not getting the rest of your body touched at all during it. Where'd the fun be in that?" Leonard said, shaking his head.

"Don't answer that, just eat your sandwich," Jim said, handing over a plate.

"Oh my God, real food!" Gaila said happily, quickly snatching it and moaning as she took a bite.

"And done," Sarah said, moving to dispose of the old bandages. "You can actually get dressed now if you'd like and then we can go over your aftercare."

Jim grinned. "Gaila'd leave just like that if you let her."

"Start a new fashion," Gaila said between bites.

"The mummy look would be all the rage, I'm sure," Leonard said, getting up and heading towards the closet that held her duffel.

Swallowing, Gaila grinned. "Hey, you don't need a bra this way!"

Leonard snorted. "No clothes and you risk infection," he said, dropping the duffel beside her.

"And I did forget something," Sarah said, shaking her head. "I'll be right back."

"Should I call Uhura and have her meet you or did she leave you a key?" Jim asked.

With one hand, Gaila rummaged through the duffel and pulled out a small set of keys. "Had a copy for a while."

"So we just need to tell Scotty where to visit, then," Jim said. "He said he was coming into the diner for lunch so I'll catch him then."

"Great!" She quickly finished up her sandwich. "Damn, did I need that."

"Think you can walk out of here okay? Could try to rustle up a wheelchair," Leonard said.

"Not so fast," Sarah said, coming back in. "No kidnapping the patient."

Leonard smiled, "Wasn't planning to just yet."

"Mmhmm," she said, before handing over a small kit to Gaila. 'Here you go. Inside are extra bandages, some pain relieving creams, two days of doses for your medications, along with the prescriptions to get the rest, and cortizone cream for your breast."

"What do we need to do for her?" Jim asked.

"No physical exertion for the rest of the week, sponge bathing for a few more days, and if we happen to get one of those random heat waves this week, be sure she keeps hydrated and out of the sun."

"Am I a plant now?"

"You'd look sexy all green," Jim said with a grin.

"Of course I would!"

Sarah smiled. "At most, you'll only need to change your bandages once a day until the supply runs out. However, you may need more for your breast so definitely keep up on that till it's fully healed. Any signs of infection, come right back to the hospital. That should be all of it, right, doctor?"

Leonard nodded.

"Can I go swimming?" Gaila asked. "I miss swimming."

"Gaila dear, if you cannot take baths, you certainly cannot go swimming," Leonard said sympathetically.

"Not until next week at best," Sarah replied.

"No swimming _or_ sex? There better be someone sexy giving me my sponge bath," Gaila said with a pout.

"What about that nice Scottish fellow?"

Gaila looked shocked. "Scotty? He's my boss."

"Wish my bosses were as cute or friendly or caring as yours," she said as she picked up Gaila's chart.

Jim snorted. "Want us to fix you up with him?"

"I think he's almost as taken as you are, Jim," Sarah said with a grin. "I'll have the doctor sign off on this as soon as you're out."

"Ooh, Jim, you owe me a story since Leonard's crap at it," said Gaila.

Leonard snorted. "Never promised it'd be a good one, just with a good ending."

"And Scotty's single as far as I know, so I have no story. Maybe Uhura?"

"If you don't have any other questions, you may actually be free to go," Sarah said.

Gaila laughed. "You sick of us?"

Sarah smiled. "Of him, maybe." She pointed to Jim with her thumb.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Leonard said teasingly.

"Hey!" Jim said. "Just for that I'm making you drive me to the diner."

"Question, any chance I can order a hot nurse to come by and give me a sponge bath?" Gaila asked as she rummaged through her duffel to look for something to wear.

Sarah smiled. "You can try, but I'm straight and John's married."

"Damn." She pouted again, batting her lashes at Jim and Leonard.

"Don't even try to steal him back," Jim warned.

"I don't think I'm going to go near that one," Sarah said. "Going to process you out of the system now, so whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, nurse," Leonard said, not sure how he felt about Jim's possessiveness.

"Yeah, Sarah. Thanks," Jim added. "We appreciate it."

"My job and my pleasure, now don't come back too soon if you can help it," she said with a grin before heading out.

Gaila started pulling things out of her bag and began to get ready. "So glad to leave this place."

"What, was the company that bad?"

"You guys are awesome," she said, her voice muffled as she slipped on a tank top. "So were the nurses, just the asshole doctors and food that got to me."

Leonard snorted. "Maybe that's the hospital's methodology, be an ass to the patient so they heal up quickly and leave."

"Worked with me," Gaila said. "Damnit, I really don't want to wear these jeans."

"You don't have a skirt or something?"

Gaila stood with her hands on her hips and glared. "Do I look like a skirt girl to you?"

Blushing and looking away, Leonard cleared his throat. "You do have the legs for it," he muttered.

Laughing, Jim grabbed the jeans from Gaila. "Give 'em here. We'll switch pants since I'm in sweats."

"You can fit into her jeans?" Leonard asked in shock.

"They're a bit tight, but yeah," Jim said, pulling off his sweats. "Just don't ask how we know that."

Leonard shook his head and scrubbed his face, not watching the two put on each other's clothing.

"Let's go," Gaila said soon after. "We'll have to walk slow since Jim's bits are all bundled and my lungs still hate me."

"Maybe we should get him the wheelchair then," Leonard said, grabbing Gaila's bag and doing his best to not let his curiosity get the better of him.

Jim snorted. "That'll be the day."

~~~

With a bit of patience and very little trouble, Gaila was soon settled in at Uhura's. Once Uhura found out that Gaila had been released earlier than planned, she managed to give herself a half day at work and so neither Jim or Leonard felt bad about leaving Gaila alone for less than an hour.

"Got enough time before work to head back to your place to get some other jeans?" Leonard asked as they got back into the truck.

Jim shook his head. "Nope. But I have a spare pair at the diner. No way I could work in these things."

"'Course you do," Leonard said. He was glad he was driving; it kept his mind focused on the task at hand.

"What? You ever try to serve after having a kid spray ketchup at your crotch?"

"Better than vomit," Leonard said.

"That's just gross."

"During my residency it was considered a good day if we didn't have to change our shirts more than once."

Jim put a hand on his knee. "Why did you want to become a doctor?"

Leonard gripped the wheel. "It's in my blood."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah," Leonard said after a long silence.

"I'm sorry," Jim said.

As they stopped at a red light, Leonard closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. It almost felt like absolution, coming from Jim. "Nothing to be sorry for."

"You're a natural at it. You know that, right?"

"At being a doctor?"

Leonard could see Jim's head nod. "Yeah."

"Only thing I thought I was good at," Leonard admitted as they turned onto the road leading to the diner.

"You're better at more than that, but you are good at it."

Leonard kept quiet, not agreeing or disagreeing with Jim. "You said you get off at eight?"

"Yeah. You're coming to get me, right?"

"Should be there, yeah."

"If I have to walk home, you're so not getting laid tonight," Jim warned.

Leonard snorted. "Then you better get off work on time," he said as he parked behind the diner.

"Always do," Jim said. He unbuckled and turned to Leonard. "Don't I get a farewell kiss?"

He meant to give Jim just a quick one, but as soon as he pulled Jim in, Leonard kissed him long and hard.

"Damn Bones," Jim groaned when they finally parted. "How the hell am I going to get these things off now that I'm half hard?"

"Only suggestion I have would simply make ya later," Leonard said, licking his lips.

"Evil," Jim said, shaking his head and leaning in for another kiss.

Leonard smiled into the kiss, amazed by how it calmed and excited him at the same time.

The alarm on Jim's watch beeped, causing Jim to pull away. "Shit, I've got to get in there. See you at eight, okay?"

"All right, have a nice day, Jim."

"You too," Jim said, opening the door. "See ya tonight."

Leonard waited till Jim disappeared behind the door before he drove off, heading back to the apartment.

~~~

 

When Jim stepped out of the diner at five to eight, Leonard was sitting outside, waiting for him. "Evenin', cowboy," Jim said tiredly.

"Evenin' to you," Leonard said, waiting until Jim got in to pull him into a soft kiss. "Long day?"

"Yeah. I just want to collapse, I swear."

"Then we'll hold off on the groceries and head straight home."

"No," Jim said quickly. "We need food. I barely have an apple in the place."

"Then care to direct me to which supermarket is yours?" Leonard asked.

Jim smiled. "Sorry, yeah. One round the block from the bank."

"So I see you did manage out of Gaila's pants."

"No help from you," Jim said with a smirk. "I've got them in my bag for her."

"Can't help I turn you on with just a kiss," Leonard said.

Jim finally buckled himself in. "You love it."

"No comment," Leonard replied, managing his way through the streets.

With a snort Jim put his feet up on the dash. "Park behind the bank. It's the free lot."

"Yes sir," Leonard said, following Jim's orders.

Soon they were parked and walking into the store. "Did you make a list?"

Leonard pulled it out and showed Jim as he headed to grab a cart. "Yeah, remembered right before I came to pick you up."

"Add Twinkies," Jim said. "I need 'em."

"Really? Twinkies?" Leonard asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Gotta problem with that?"

"And you complained my grits were like paste," Leonard muttered, shaking his head.

"Twinkies frozen are amazing, I'll have you know," Jim said as he started looking over the fruit.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Leonard said, moving over to grab various vegetables to put in the cart.

Jim snorted. "This is not news."

"'Least with me cooking you'll get a more balanced diet," Leonard muttered.

"What's wrong with fruit and cereal twice a day?"

"'What's wrong' he says," Leonard said, adding spinach to the pile of vegetables in their cart.

"Fine, you finish here, I'll go get cereal," Jim said, slapping Leonard's butt.

"Hey!" Leonard said, ready to glare at Jim who was already down the aisle, snickering. Shaking his head again, Leonard continued shopping, methodically going down each aisle.

"Cereal, hot and cold, and some more coffee beans," Jim said as he came back, tossing them in the cart. "I got the good and strong kind."

"Good," Leonard said. "Got almost everything on the list, except the meat, I think."

"I don't see my Twinkies."

"Oh, are they not in there? Must not have seen them on any shelves."

Jim playfully kicked him. "You are the worst liar ever. Go get the meat, I'll get the Twinkies."

"Better not see a whole case load," Leonard warned, grinning, before he went over to the meat department.

When they met up again, Jim tossed two boxes into the cart before pulling out the bag of rice cakes. "I am so not buying cardboard."

Leonard took it out of his hand and put it back in the cart. "Who says you're buying?"

"Fifty-fifty, we agreed."

"So it's on my side then." Leonard looked down the list to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Humph." Jim started moving the cart towards the checkout line.

Leonard smirked and watched Jim walk down the aisle for a few moments before following along.

~~~

"You actually bought starfruit? Who the hell buys that shit?"

Hiding the box of grits behind the cereals, Leonard rolled his eyes. "You do, since you know what they are."

"Doesn't mean I've ever bought it," Jim said with the headshake that was becoming common between them.

"Well, you don't have to eat what I make with them." Leonard opened the fridge to put the other fruits and vegetables away.

After shoving the empty bags into a cupboard, Jim leaned against it. "Grab two beers? I need one."

"Here," Leonard said, handing one over and immediately opening his own.

"Thanks," Jim said, tossing the cap into the sink. "Couch?"

"You're not gonna spill beer on it again are you?"

Jim kicked off and crossed out of the kitchen. "Not like you're sleeping on it tonight anyway."

Leonard took a swig before following. "Still, waste of a good beer."

"I don't know," Jim said. "Got you in my bed."

"Hmm." Leonard sat down.

A companionable silence fell. Jim drained his bottle then set it down on the table and stretched out, putting his head in Leonard's lap.

"Comfortable?" Leonard asked, amused, as he ran a hand through Jim's hair.

"Now, yeah," Jim said. "That feels good."

Leonard smiled as he continued. There was something soothing about watching Jim relax, and even if it only lasted for a few minutes, for once, Leonard felt content.

"Don't stop," Jim said, voice soft.

"Not planning to."

Jim's eyes closed and his body started to melt into the sofa cushions, into Leonard, as the tension from the day faded. "You call the girls, see if Gaila's okay?"

"Did before I left. They're doing well, but I can call again if you want." Along with stroking Jim's head, Leonard began to massage lightly at his temples.

"Nah, Uhura'll call if they need us."

Shifting into a better position, Leonard leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, though still focused on Jim.

"Bones?"

"Yeah, Jim?"

"You know you can talk to me, when you're ready."

His hand froze, and he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Just wanted you to know," Jim said. "You don't have to."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Jim turned to look up at Leonard. "I'm not going to force you."

"What does it matter, then? What's done is done." Leonard was about to drink from the bottle still in his hand but remembered he had already drained it.

"Just, you aren't alone, okay? We care. I care."

Jim's words should have been a comfort to Leonard. And he should have been grateful that there were people there for him, not just Jim. But as much healing as Leonard had done these past few months, he still felt raw and couldn't bring Jim in. "My legs are starting to get numb."

With a grunt, Jim sat up, silently walking into the bedroom.

Leonard ran a hand through his own hair and sighed. He knew that wasn't the answer or reaction Jim had hoped for, but it was the best he could do. Getting up, he left the bottles on the table and grabbed his duffel, bringing it into the bedroom.

Jim was just taking off his pants, tossing them onto the top of the heap of laundry.

"Don't you have a hamper for that?" Leonard asked as he dumped his duffel by the foot of the bed.

"Not in here. You can add yours to the pile if you want." He pulled back the covers and slipped in.

Leonard felt an odd and uneasy sense of déjà vu, but ignored it. Stripping down to his boxers, he turned off the lights and got into his side of the bed.

"You don't have to crash right now, I know it's early," Jim said.

Leonard turned to lie on his side, his back to Jim. "Like I didn't have a long day too? Besides, other than drinking, what else would I be doing?"

"TV? Crossword puzzle? Internet? Fuck if I know."

"Fine, I get it." Leonard sat up to get out of bed.

Jim rolled over and grabbed Leonard's arm. "Wait, don't do that."

"Don't worry, I won't be too loud or anything."

"No, don't storm off thinking I'm kicking you out of bed or that I'm . . . shit. I just hate when you freeze me out like that."

Leonard clenched his jaw, frustrated with himself and the situation. "Go to sleep, Jim. You've got the early shift tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah, but--"

"But nothing." Leonard gently removed Jim's hand from his arm, squeezing it before getting up. "Need your rest."

The room was silent for a minute before Jim said quietly, "Need you, too."

 _So do I, kid_ , Leonard thought, which nearly terrified him. "Night, Jim, I'll be in later," he managed to say before he padded out to the living room.

~~~

Leonard was half tempted to sleep on the couch again, having already dozed a bit while watching some ridiculous old 70s show. It was nearly midnight before he finally decided to sleep in a real bed, so he was a bit surprised by the fact that Jim wasn't sleeping heavily.

"'Bones, 'zat you?" Jim mumbled into his pillow.

"Right here," Leonard said softly as he got into bed again.

"Stay this time," Jim said, automatically turning toward Leonard.

Leonard's tension disappeared for at least a little while as he held Jim. He kissed the top of Jim's head before finally falling into a slumber, albeit not a fully restful one.

The alarm went off way too early, and Leonard woke to Jim burrowing into his chest. "Make it go away."

"Your alarm," Leonard grumbled, blearily looking at the source of the annoyance before he was able to smack it off.

"Not going to work today."

"You sick?" Leonard immediately touched Jim's forehead.

Jim shook his head. "Just tired. Don't wanna go."

"Oh." Leonard removed his hand from Jim's forehead and rubbed his eyes. "Need to call someone?"

"Should, yeah," Jim said with a groan. "Don't wanna move to find my phone."

"Well, don't expect me to move," Leonard said before settling his head back onto the pillow.

Jim rolled over and started feeling around on the nightstand with his eyes closed. "Gonna make you move later."

Leonard snorted at that, though he did smile slightly.

The phone was found and the call made before Jim rolled back into the center of the bed. "Don't wake me 'cept for fire or fucking."

"Didn't know you were into somnophilia, Jim," Leonard said as he turned to hook a leg over him.

"Somno--? Too early to remember what that is."

"Fucking someone who's asleep, or half asleep," Leonard said, not remembering the actual definition. "Something like that."

That woke Jim up a bit. "Told you to wake me up if we're fucking, not that I want you to fuck me asleep."

Chuckling, Leonard pulled Jim closer and closed his eyes. "Same goes for me."

"Sleep."

They managed to sleep a few hours more before Leonard woke suddenly in a cold sweat, the nightmare quickly escaping him as he attempted to sit up. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, as if he'd been running a marathon.

Jostled, Jim rolled over and stared. "Bones?"

Leonard inhaled deeply. "Sorry."

"You okay?"

He slumped a bit as he ran his hands through his hair, taking a few deep breaths. "Yeah."

"Gonna tell me?"

"Bad dream, can't remember," Leonard said, though he had an idea of what the dream could've been about.

Jim pulled him back down. "Then forget. Stay here, with me."

Leonard turned towards Jim and kissed him slowly, cupping a hand to his face. This, this was real.

"That's more like it," Jim said when they separated. "Kiss therapy is the best."

"That a fact?" Leonard asked before kissing Jim again.

Smiling, Jim started nuzzling into Leonard's neck. "Tell me you aren't already feeling better."

"Might be," Leonard teased, running a hand through Jim's hair. "Though if you really want me to feel better . . ."

"I'd make you a cake?"

Leonard simply rolled on top of Jim and kissed him.

Moaning, Jim tangled a hand into Leonard's hair and held him close while running his other up and down his back.

"Want you," Leonard gasped before nipping down Jim's neck.

"Then take me," Jim said, arching forward.

Leonard's hands trailed down Jim's sides, moaning. "Drawer?"

"Yeah," Jim said, nodding.

Leaning over, Leonard rummaged through the drawer, snorting at the assorted condoms that littered the inside. "Hot pink, hmm?"

"Not like I buy 'em." Jim reached up and pinched Leonard's ass. "Just grab one."

"Hey now, not used to having a _plethora_ of condom options," Leonard teased, grabbing one that looked relatively normal along with the lube.

"Least you know I've used 'em, right?"

"I'm sure there was a time where this drawer was brimming," he retorted as he moved down Jim's legs.

Jim lifted his ass so Leonard could pull his underwear off, then stayed still and just watched as he began to kiss and nibble up the inside of his thighs. "Mmm, Bones," Jim moaned, a hand going back to Leonard's hair.

Teasingly, Leonard licked across Jim's balls before kissing up his cock.

"Shit, you're good at this."

"Figure what I like, you might like," Leonard said before engulfing just the head and sucking hard.

"Fuck!"

He tongued Jim's slit while he began to massage his balls, enjoying how Jim's body was reacting to his ministrations.

Jim tightened his grip on Leonard's hair as his hips started moving, indescribable noises escaping him.

Leonard did his best to accommodate Jim, moaning all around him.

"Damn Bones, you keep that I'm gonna--"

He let go with a wet pop and licked his lips. "Can't have that yet," Leonard drawled.

"Fuck, your lips," Jim said, running a finger across them.

Leonard closed his eyes and sucked in Jim's finger as he began running circles around Jim's hole with a lubed finger.

Groaning, Jim fell back against the bed once more, his legs opening wider.

Leonard slid a finger in slowly, and hummed appreciatively as he gazed at Jim's body.

"Like what you see?"

"A young, cocky, gorgeous man under me?" Leonard drawled as he began to thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding another. "Certainly more than like."

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

Bending over and down, Leonard kissed Jim deeply as his answer.

"Mmmm," Jim moaned. "I'm lucky, that's what I am."

Smiling, Leonard pulled gently on Jim's lip as he twisted his fingers around.

"Gonna fuck me, Bones? Show me what you got?"

"Think you can handle what I got?" Leonard said with a grin, slowly adding a third finger.

"Every last inch," Jim swore.

"Good," Leonard said before moving down to tease a nipple as he thrust his fingers in and out.

"More, want more."

"Then that's what you're gonna get." Leonard pulled his fingers out and sat back, rolling the condom on and adding more lube. He pulled Jim closer by his legs, keeping them lifted as he lined himself up.

Jim's eyes stayed on him, lust filled and eager, making Leonard feel overwhelmed and amazed. He moaned as he pressed forward, savoring each centimeter.

"Damn Bones," Jim gasped.

"Fuck this feels . . ." Leonard groaned loudly, stilling as soon as he was flush against Jim.

A smirk crossed Jim's face. "Better than pussy?"

Leonard snorted. "Dunno if I'd go that far." He rocked his hips and hooked his arms under Jim's knees to keep his legs splayed. "But definitely better than anyone I've been with."

"Even Gaila?"

"Seriously, kid?" He leaned down, practically bending Jim in two to whisper in his ear. "In the end, all she gave me was a damn good blow which was made better by the fact I imagined it was you, and that was after a failed attempt of her trying to get me hard with her feminine wiles."

A shiver rocked Jim's body. "Really?"

Leonard nuzzled against Jim's neck. "Really. All I've wanted is you."

Jim's muscles gave him a squeeze. "You've got me."

"Ungh, yeah I do," Leonard gasped, leaning back up a bit so he could have enough leverage. He started off with long, slow strokes, wanting to make this last for as long as he could manage.

"Booones, Leonard . . ."

"Oh fuck, so good . . ." Leonard picked up the pace, watching and enjoying Jim's reactions.

Jim bit his lip, matching Leonard's pace. "Fuck yes . . ."

"That's my lip to bite." Leonard leaned down after a hard and deep thrust, kissing Jim hard.

"Mmmm, god, love you so much," Jim groaned before leaning up to kiss him again.

The words warmed Leonard over and he kissed back passionately, not letting up as he pushed into Jim quicker, his orgasm coming hard and fast.

Holding him close, Jim ran his hands up and down Leonard's back, muttering nothings.

Leonard gasped and moaned, their foreheads touching as he came back down. His hips were still moving, slowly rocking into Jim.

"Good?" Jim asked, a smile on his face.

"Real good," Leonard said, sighing contentedly. "Just give me a sec and I'll--"

Jim kissed his cheek. "Take your time."

Leonard kissed down Jim's neck and across his chest, capturing a nipple and sucking as he began to move his hips with more force, angling to hit Jim's prostate.

Gasping, Jim panted, "How are you still hard?"

"Trade secret," Leonard drawled, "though won't be for much longer." He let go of one of Jim's legs so he could wrap a hand around Jim's cock.

"Damn, Bones, yes!"

Moving to the other nipple, Leonard began to stroke Jim's cock, hard, twisting his hand as he continued thrusting.

It didn't take long before Jim came over Leonard's hand, calling out Leonard's name.

Leonard groaned, nearly collapsing on Jim but instead bracing himself on his elbows. "Love the sound of your voice . . ."  
"I can talk all night if you want."

"I'm sure you can," Leonard said, kissing Jim before pulling out and getting rid of the condom.

Jim pulled Leonard down on top of him. "So, your first time. How was it?"

"Being interviewed, am I?" Leonard asked, settling in on top of Jim and sighing happily.

"Just asking," Jim huffed.

"Can't you tell how much I enjoyed it?" Leonard asked, kissing up towards his lips.

Jim watched him advance, a dopey grin on his face. "Doesn't mean I don't wanna hear it."

"Excluding the other night, best damn sex I've had," Leonard said, hovering above Jim's lips.

"Flatterer," Jim said before capturing Leonard's lips with his own.

Leonard moaned into the kiss, running his clean hand through Jim's hair.

"Shower?" Jim suggested after. "We did pretty good showering together that first time."

"Mmm, that we did." Leonard's stomach began to grumble. "And then food."

"Okay Leonard's tummy, we'll feed you."

~~~

A week passed easily and with relatively few complications. Leonard and Jim had gotten into a comfortable routine where Leonard would either stay home to cook and clean, and fail at finding any job prospects online, or force Jim to walk to the diner with him so he could hang around. It depended on if he let Jim out of bed on time in the morning.

It was different, day-to-day, from any period in his life; he was neither as busy nor as intently occupied as he'd been at the hospital or even the factory. Still, it was something, and he was more content than he'd been in a long time. Which was why he found himself cooking cheesy and creamy grits along with some roasted chicken, waiting for Jim to get home.

"Honey, I'm home," Jim called out, laughter in his voice, as he stepped in the door.

"Real funny," Leonard said, rolling his eyes. "Hope you're ready to try some southern cooking."

"You didn't finally find some collards on me, did you?"

Leonard snorted. "Not yet."

"Then what are we having?" Jim's arms wrapped around him and a chin came over his shoulder.

"Mmm," Leonard leaned back against Jim. "Roasted chicken with some cheesy grits."

"Grits? Really?"

"Promised you I'd make 'em the proper way."

Jim kissed Leonard's cheek. "Fine, but if I don't like them I'm cooking up some fries instead."

"Oh, you're gonna like 'em," Leonard half growled, bumping his backside into Jim. "Now if you can, set the table."

"If I can?" Jim snorted. "I don't know, it's so hard!"

"It is since you like to litter the floor with your clothes," Leonard grumbled, half teasing.

Jim shook his head. "Hey, I've gotten better."

"'Cause I threatened you with no more morning blow jobs," Leonard said. He didn't want to admit that he was actually sort of addicted to them himself. "But yeah, you have."

Working on setting the table, Jim occasionally made jokes or told Leonard snippets of his day. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Hmm?" Leonard pulled out the chicken and set it on the platter by the stove.

"First insurance checks are in at the bank. You're getting a salary again."

"Getting paid for cleaning up after you, now?" Leonard joked, bringing over the chicken first, before he got the grits ready.

Jim grabbed drinks and brought them to the table. "You already get paid for that in sex."

"Lucky me," Leonard said, grinning as he finally brought the grits over. "Don't deserve the check though."

"Why not? You're a factory employee."

"For a few months. This should go to the others who worked there longer than me, like Gaila." Leonard portioned out the chicken and grits to each plate. "Just doesn't feel right to me."

Jim stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Don't worry about the others, they're getting checks too. Gaila's is extra big."

"Still," Leonard said. He wanted to say he hated handouts but that would be insulting to the rest of the company's crew.

"No, don't fight it," Jim said. "Bank it or donate it to charity, I don't care, but it _is_ yours."

"I'll talk to Uhura and figure it out tomorrow."

"You do that," Jim said, sitting down. "Gotta admit it smells good."

Leonard grinned. "'Course it does." He finally sat down. "I made it after all."

"Not as good as you do, though," Jim said with a leer.

"Eat up, Jim."

"You or it?"

"If you're lucky, me later. Now eat," Leonard said with a smile.

Jim snorted. "Yes sir!"

Leonard dug into his food, savoring the grits with each bite. Sharing this piece of home with Jim made him feel good inside. He only hoped he could convert Jim to the joys of Southern-made grits.

His chicken half gone, Jim finally tried the grits, then clutched his stomach and leaned over, moaning as if in pain.

"You're not fooling anyone, Jim. If I were going to poison you, you sure as hell wouldn't feel it," Leonard said, continuing to eat his own food.

"Instead you're going to kill me with your accent?" Jim said, straightening up.

Leonard snorted and started grumbling under his breath about damned fool idiots messing around with good cooking.

"Who you calling an idiot?" Jim retorted, tossing a rolled paper towel at him.

Tossing it back, Leonard asked, "So what d'ya think?"

"Edible."

He cocked an eyebrow at Jim.

"What?"

"That's all? It's 'edible'?" Leonard shook his head and picked up his drink.

"You fishing for praise?"

"Don't have to eat it," Leonard said a little gruffly as he stabbed a piece of chicken before covering it with grits.

"They're good, Bones," Jim said, finally relenting. "Not my favorite food, but not bad."

Leonard smirked slightly as he chewed. "Well, that's a start."

"Better than brussel sprouts," Jim said with a grin.

"Brat," Leonard said, rolling his eyes. "So, got plans tonight?"

"Your choice," Jim said. "Visiting the gang at Uhura's, or fucking me senseless."

"Mmm, decisions, decisions." Leonard smirked at Jim.

"I know, it's a really hard one."

"If you think you can fuck me senseless, then we'll stay in," Leonard challenged.

"Putting a new challenge on the table, Bones? I'm intrigued."

Leonard laughed. "I'd hope so."

~~~

It was another week before spending the days doing nothing, save for Jim's one day off where they did everything everywhere, finally got to Leonard. The few jobs out there went to the other former condom factory workers, since they'd been in the community much longer than he had.

He hated simply lounging around, either here at home or by harassing Jim at work, even though he did feel better that over half of his insurance checks were going to local charities.

Grumbling to himself, Leonard flipped through one of Jim's paperbacks while he waited for the coffee. He refused to admit to himself that he was just counting down till Jim got home.

The loud insistent knock on the door a few minutes later made him jump and drop the book.

"Hold you're horses, I'm coming!" Leonard yelled, getting up and scowling all the way to the door. He yanked it open, a harangue about manners on the tip of his tongue. He swallowed it back when he saw Uhura and Gaila.

"We know Jim's not here, so you're not busy," Gaila said, pushing Uhura forward so they both pushed into the room.

"Why yes you _can_ come in," Leonard said sarcastically as he moved aside.

Gaila held up a key. "Not like you could stop us."

He shook his head, closing the door behind him. "Would you ladies like some coffee?" Leonard asked just after he heard the maker ding.

"Nope," Gaila said, plopping onto the sofa.

Uhura nodded. "That would be lovely, thanks."

"So, what brings you two over?" Leonard asked, heading into the kitchen to ready the coffees for Uhura and himself. Their arrival had brightened his mood.

"We can't just want to visit?" Uhura asked.

"In Georgia, when women come in twos or more, it's rarely ever to visit. Gaila, sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm good," she assured him. "Now get over here so we can talk."

"Just like in Georgia," Leonard muttered to himself as he brought over the mugs of coffee in one hand, sugar and cream in the other.

"Thanks," Uhura said as she took her mug and a spoon. "How have you been? We haven't seen you much lately, especially without Jim."

"Not counting the times you and Jim have been screwing like rabbits," Gaila added with a wide grin.

Leonard took a sip of his coffee before answering, trying not to blush or bluster. "Been all right."

"Ny here tells me you're donating most of your checks to charity?"

"Yeah, since I'm able to access my old funds, it's not like I'm in need of money," Leonard said with a shrug. "Also with whatever else Uhura's set me up with."

"You didn't read the papers at all, did you?" Uhura sighed. "Just signed them and trusted me."

"I skimmed. Besides, I'm a doctor, not a banker," Leonard mumbled, taking another big sip of his coffee before he realized the slip.

Gaila grinned. "Just remember you started this," she said, shifting forward on her seat.

He looked at them, eyebrow threatening to rise.

"What Gaila means," Uhura said, shooting a glare her way, "is that we wanted to talk to you about . . . about your medical expertise."

Leonard set his coffee down. "Oh?"

"I had to tell her," Gaila said. "About . . ."

Looking up towards the ceiling, Leonard tensed up. "I see. So did you Google me or something? It's all there if one knows how to put the pieces together."

"It isn't like that," Uhura said. "We'd rather you talked to us. Tell us what really happened."

He didn't know exactly what flipped inside of him. "What, tell you that a disease crippled my father within weeks? That he suffered for months on end when nothing could alleviate his pain? Tell you how I spent every waking hour trying to find a cure and failing despite my _mother_ begging me to do something." Leonard screwed his eyes shut as he slumped against the couch. "While _he_ begged me, demanded that I, as his son, set him free . . ."

"So you did," Gaila said quietly. "You let him go."

"What else could I do?" Leonard asked, defeated.

Gaila wrapped her arms around him. He didn't react, simply letting her. "You did what you had to do. Anyone would."

"She's right," Uhura said, setting down her coffee.

"Tell that to my ex, or my mother, or the goddamn board." Leonard was surprised that the mere act of telling them, anyone really, would have a profound effect on him. He still wasn't fully okay, but getting their support and understanding with a few simple words helped.

Gaila gave Leonard another squeeze. "Does Jim know?"

"No. I closed up the night when he offered to listen. Chickened out a few other times." Leonard let out a breath, feeling a little guilty. Some part of him believed Jim should've been the first to know, but he didn't exactly plan letting it all out now.

"You need to tell him."

He looked at Uhura. "I know."

"He'll say the same as us, just in a more colorful way, I'm sure," Gaila said.

Leonard sighed. "Not exactly dinnertime conversation."

"No, but it's part of you," Gaila said, resting her head on Leonard's shoulder. "And we still love you."

He smiled softly, surprised at the situation. "So it doesn't bother either of you at all?"

"Only that it bothers you," Uhura said gently.

Leonard looked down at his hands. "I was a good doctor."

"You still are," Gaila corrected. "You saved me."

He smiled at her a little proudly. "Yeah, I did."

"So how do we get you back to doing what you do best?" Uhura asked. "Unless you're that attracted to latex."

"Good God, no. I'm glad to just be a consumer," Leonard said, managing to grab his coffee without moving Gaila from him. "And I'm not sure. When I left it was a temporary suspension till they properly reviewed my case. I just figured I'd never go back to that part of me again," he admitted.

"Asshole doctor didn't seem to make it sound temporary," Gaila said, biting her lip.

Leonard sighed. "It's complicated. He certainly didn't help matters."

"Tell us?"

So he explained to them the review process, how he had submitted his appeals before the rest of his life went to hell and he had simply drunkenly decided to get out of dodge. Theoretically, they should have come to a conclusion by now. The worrisome part was that if he was denied and had to appeal to the national board, with the asshole's complaints, he could be permanently barred from practicing medicine.

"I just haven't gone and found out what the decision was," Leonard said sheepishly. "And it isn't like I told anyone I was here."

Uhura got up and walked across the room, coming back and shoving the cordless phone into his chest. "Call."

He gave her an annoyed look but took the phone and grumbled under his breath as he dialed the number he knew so well.

~~~

Ready to celebrate, the girls and Leonard had piled into Uhura's car and headed into the heart of town. Soon enough they were parked at the diner.

"Tell me again how we're going to successfully steal Jim?" Leonard asked

"You just leave that to me," Gaila said with a grin, getting out of the car. "Nyota, don't forget to call Scotty and have him meet us there."

"On it," Uhura said as she pulled out her phone.

Leonard boggled at how fast Gaila managed to help Jim escape, the two of them running towards the car, laughing.

Leonard opened the back door so Jim could slide in.

"All right, Scotty's on his way," Uhura said.

"What's going on?" Jim asked, laughing as Gaila shoved him into the car. "Gaila just said come."

"Is that all someone has to say?" Leonard teased.

"You should know," Gaila said, twisting in her seat with a grin.

He rolled his eyes before looking at Jim and leaning against him. "Promise I'll tell you the whole thing tonight, the gist is there's a damn good chance I'm getting my license back."

Jim's jaw dropped. "What? How? Why? I mean. . ."

"You can blame the women in our life," Leonard said.

"Be glad I'm driving, Leonard," Uhura said.

"Yeah, Leonard," Jim teased.

Leonard smacked Jim's leg. "Need to pay a few fines and I'll be on probation, which I figured, but all I have to do is pass a day of practicals and--"

"And he'll be Doctor McCoy!" Gaila interrupted happily.

"That's awesome, Bones," Jim said, a smile on his face, though he sounded surprisingly unenthusiastic. "It's what you're meant to do."

"Yeah," Leonard said, a little less enthusiastic. He decided not to say anything just then. Instead, he took Jim's hand and squeezed it.

"So, where are we going?" Jim asked the car in general, squeezing back.

"Where we always go to celebrate," Gaila said as if it should've been obvious. "Scotty's meeting us there."

"He still allowed in?" Jim asked with a snort.

Leonard cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"Nyota smoothed things over," Gaila said.

Uhura shook her head. "Someone keep him away from the foreign ales this time? Please?"

"That must've been an interestin' night," Leonard said, amused.

Jim snorted. "You have no idea. I think he'll be staying a lot more sober this time, though."

The rest of the drive was spent regaling Leonard with short stories about their other times, almost each of them getting barred from the place but miraculously never permanent. Scotty had gotten there before them and was able to get their usual table, so said Gaila, by the time they got there.

"We've already been warned," Scotty admitted as he pulled out a chair for Gaila. "Alex put us on notice and said this time any bannings will actually stick, no matter how much sweet talking Nyota does."

Leonard had pulled chairs for both Uhura and Jim, not thinking much of it as he chuckled to what Scotty said. "So a civilized dinner then."

"But where's the fun in that?" Jim asked with a fake pout.

"The fun is coming back here whenever we want without worry," Uhura said, glancing at the menu quickly.

Leaning over to stage whisper in Leonard's ear, Jim said loudly, "She ruins all our playtimes."

Leonard snorted as Uhura smacked Jim in the arm. "So what's good here? Besides the ale?"

"Everything. Why do you think we eat here?" Gaila said.

"Considering it's the first time I've been here, not sure," Leonard said, looking through the menu.

"For celebrations is when we come, mostly," Scotty explained. "Though Nyota refused to tell me why this time, just to meet here."

"Not to mention they let us act like asses and keep coming back."

Leonard nodded before explaining to Scotty what and why they were celebrating.

"Well, that definitely calls for a celebration! Laddie!" Scotty waved over their waiter. "A round of drinks of your best stuff!"

"And only one," Uhura added.

"Aye," Scotty reluctantly agreed.

They soon were all sipping drinks, occasionally joking with the staff, who knew them well and were curious about the new face.

"So are you plannin' to apply at the hospital, doc?"

Leonard managed to not roll his eyes at Scotty's nickname for him. "Not sure yet. Just taking this one step at a time."

Most of the table looked over at Jim as Gaila said, "Could you really work with asshole doctor?"

Crossing his arms, Leonard smirked. "I can handle him. Though if I were to go there to apply, I might just request to stay in the ER. Longer, harder hours, but from what I could see that's where I'd be most useful. So I wouldn't run into him much."

"Would you want to stay here?" Uhura asked.

"If there's a job here for me," Leonard said before he took a sip of his drink.

"Always one at the factory," Scotty said. "We'll be sad to see ya go."

"Nothing's set in stone just yet," Leonard said.

"What about your own practice?" Gaila asked.

Leonard shook his head. "Despite how horrible the current hospital is, I'd be in direct competition, hate to say. And I'm still an outsider, so it would be hard as hell to garner enough patients who would be able to afford me. Though it is a nice thought."

The rest of the questions were cut off by their food arriving, and then drinks being refilled. "Eat up!" Gaila said with a grin.

The food was fantastic and everyone ate quietly but happily. After a while, Leonard leaned back and took a sip of his drink. "Now I know why y'all don't come here so often, too good to eat all the time."

"And you haven't even tried the desserts yet," Gaila said. "Best Italian you've had, I'm sure."

"I'm sure it won't compare to what he gets at--Ow!" Scotty rubbed his arm where Uhura pinched him.

"Jim, you okay?" she asked. "You're quiet tonight."

Turning to Jim, Leonard took his hand under the table. "Something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Jim said quickly. "Just thinking about what to have for dessert."

Leonard wasn't sure he believed Jim, but he simply nodded and drained his drink. "Any recommendations?"

"They make an excellent tiramisu," Uhura said. "As well as their cream pies."

"Oh! I think they've got a new one, going to try that tonight," Gaila said, rubbing her hands together.

Despite Jim's unusual quietness, they all chatted throughout dessert. Whenever there was a lull in the conversation, Leonard reflected on how extremely lucky he had been these past few months. If it hadn't been for these people, but especially Jim, he didn't know where he'd be right now.

As they walked up the steps to the apartment later, Leonard steeled himself to tell Jim everything. Even with the reassurance of the girls, he still worried about Jim's reaction.

"Did you have a good night?" Jim asked. "Seemed like you did."

"Not every day you get something to celebrate, so of course I did. You?"

Jim opened the door to the apartment. "Of course. And I _am_ happy for you. You should be doing what you do best, and what you love."

Leonard pulled Jim close as soon as they got inside and kissed him deeply. "Besides you, you mean," he said with a grin.

"Bones?"

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Did you just say you love me?"

"Might've," Leonard said. Though he did mean it, he couldn't bring himself to actually say it yet. He'd already opened up once today, twice if he could manage confessing to Jim, and so there was still a small piece of him he needed to keep guarded. It felt like the only way to keep going at this point. Well, that and losing himself with Jim.

A grin broke out on Jim's face. "You'll say it someday," he said before kissing Leonard once more.

Leonard moaned into the kiss and began pulling Jim towards the bedroom, suddenly lost in the moment.

Letting Leonard pull him, Jim kicked off his shoes along the way, trying to undo his pants but failing.

"Want me to get that for you?" Leonard said, laughing, his own shirt and shoes already off.

"You mean the pants or something else?" Jim asked, eyebrows waggling.

"Either, both," Leonard said as he tugged Jim by the belt loops of his jeans and kissed him greedily.

"Bones," Jim moaned.

"Yeah, Jim?" Leonard grinned, pulling Jim's shirt off before attacking his neck.

Jim didn't answer. Instead he worked on getting his jeans off.

Leonard was quick to get his own pants off, lips still kissing Jim's skin.

"Bed," Jim said, trying to walk towards it.

Feeling the end of the bed hit against the back of his legs, Leonard lay down and pushed himself towards the center. "Better?" he drawled, legs casually spread.

Jim groaned as he fell between Leonard's legs, grinding. "Fuck yes."

Leonard wrapped his legs around Jim, using the leverage to grind back, enjoying the feel of their cocks rubbing against each other. He moaned loudly.

"Not letting you go," Jim said before biting at Leonard's Adam's apple. "Mine."

"God, yes!" Leonard bucked against Jim, gasping. "Yours!"

"Should write my name all over you," Jim said into Leonard's skin. "Mark you as mine so nobody thinks they can touch you ever again."

"Oh, fuck, Jim," Leonard moaned, his hands grabbing Jim's waist hard. Only Jim could undo him so quickly and easily. "Close . . ."

Jim ran a tongue along the shell of his ear before whispering, "Do it. Come on me, right now."

Leonard ground against Jim a moment more before coming quickly, making obscene noises against Jim's throat.

"That's right," Jim said, nuzzling. "Ride it out."

"Mmm . . ." Leonard still kept a tight grip with his legs around Jim, and he kissed up to his lips before whispering, "Your turn."

"Oh yeah?" Jim teased. "Whatcha plannin'?"

Reaching between them, Leonard took Jim's cock in hand and using his come, started stroking Jim fast.

Groaning, Jim matched the strokes, holding tightly to Leonard's shoulders.

"Want you to mark me, Jim," Leonard murmured, using the full force of his accent as he continued stroking. "Rub it into my skin and claim me."

"Mine," Jim growled, biting Leonard's shoulder.

Moaning and shuddering at that, Leonard stilled his hand. But before Jim could protest, Leonard started up again even faster.

"Fuck!" Jim yelled, coming hard.

Leonard used his other hand to rub Jim's back soothingly as he let his legs fall back down to the bed.

"Fuck," Jim said again weakly.

"You all right, darlin'?" Leonard asked, nuzzling into his neck and feeling more than good.

"Call me that again."

"Hmm?" Leonard looked at Jim lazily before chuckling. "Darlin'."

Jim smiled. "My Southern gentleman."

Leonard smiled back at him. "That's what I am," he said before cocking his head and grinning. "Well, most of the time."

"Most?" Jim asked, voice taunting as he rubbed against him.

"Fuck, Jim," Leonard gasped and moaned. "Yeah." He tilted his head forward to kiss him.

"And when you're not?"

He rolled them over and pinned Jim against the mattress. "When I'm not, you should watch out," he said with a wicked grin.

"I can take it," Jim said wickedly.

With that, Leonard attacked Jim's mouth mercilessly with his tongue, groaning as he fumbled for the lube and Jim ground up, hands gripping his ass.

"Mmm, yeah," Leonard groaned, sloppily kissing him still as he readied his fingers for Jim's ass.

"Do it," Jim moaned.

Leonard pressed two fingers in, twisting slowly till he was all the way.

Pushing back, Jim groaned loudly. "So good."

"Gonna get better," Leonard said, pumping a few times into Jim before adding a third finger.

"Gonna fuck me, make me feel good?"

"You'll be writhing under me," Leonard promised, moving away so he could roll a condom on while he continued to stretch Jim.

"Promise?"

"Oh yeah, darlin'." Pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheet, Leonard teased Jim's hole by rubbing the tip of him all around it.

"Boooones. . ."

"Is this what you want?" Leonard pushed passed the tight ring, holding back a moan, and pulled out again.

"Fuck, yes."

Leonard continued teasing, pushing in a bit more before pulling out all the way.

Kicking Leonard in the butt, Jim growled, "Fucking fuck me!"

Looking serious, Leonard moved back and grabbed Jim's ankles before bending his legs and doubling him over. "Can't have you doing that again," he said as he seated himself fully in Jim with one push.

Jim's eyes rolled back then closed as he let out a guttural moan.

"Hope you're ready, darlin'," Leonard drawled, snapping his hips hard before setting up a fast rhythm.

"God, oh shit, yes," Jim chanted as he clung to his own thighs.

"Look so good like this," Leonard gasped, bending down more to lick and tease Jim's chest. "So wanton for me . . ."

Jim groaned loudly, "Fuck, Bones."

He bit and sucked a nipple as he stilled his hips momentarily. "S'what I'm doin'," Leonard said before thrusting into Jim again, angling his hips.

"Gaaawd," Jim moaned. "Do that again."

Leonard did, enjoying how Jim's body reacted under him, shoulders arched, muscles taut, as if he'd snap. "So goddamn good!"

"Close," Jim warned.

"That's it, darlin', let go," Leonard groaned.

Jim gasped out, "You first."

Bending down, Leonard kissed Jim roughly. "Together," he said, picking up the pace even more as he left opened-mouth kisses all over Jim.

"Imposs--" Jim said before moaning, "ible." He whimpered before adding, "So close."

"Doesn't hurt to try," Leonard groaned, his own orgasm quickly building. Kissing Jim again, Leonard let himself go, his body reacting on its own.

"Leonard," Jim said softly, following him over.

"Jim," Leonard moaned, pressing his lips against Jim's skin as he let go, finally, of his legs and collapsed on top of him.

They lay silently for a few minutes before Jim finally said, "Ow."

Leonard chuckled as he moved away to dispose of the condom. "Normal ow or other ow?"

"Good ow," Jim said, stretching his legs out. "But damn, I haven't bent like that for a while."

"That so?" Leonard asked with a grin, lying on his back next to Jim.

"For having been straight most of your life, you're pretty damn good at gay sex," Jim said.

Leonard laughed. "Had a damn good teacher."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jim grinned.

"You should," Leonard said, turning his face towards Jim and smiling.

"So, you're going to be a doctor again," Jim said, holding him close.

"Provided I pass my practicals," Leonard said with a sigh, realizing this was as good time as any. "Look, Jim . . ."

Turning his head slightly away, Jim bit his lip and said, "Yeah?"

"What Dr. Black said that day. It's true."

"Which part?"

"My father had been sick for quite some time. Paralyzed with pain and nerve damage," Leonard started, before stopping. Telling Jim was harder that he'd thought. It was harder than telling the girls had been.

Jim tightened his arms. "I'm sorry."

Leonard sat up and scrubbed his face. He knew he could leave it at that and Jim wouldn't push. When it came to his past, Jim was remarkably good at not prying. Then again, Leonard did give him the same favor.

"Bones?"

He took a deep breath and confessed everything. Not just about his father and mother, and his suspension, but about Jocelyn too. How she couldn't stand how torn up he'd been after his father's death, how she'd resented the fact that he'd thrown himself into his work before his suspension hit. How, weeks before their marriage, he'd come home early from a day of trying to find some work and found her in bed with her ex. Everything that had led to Leonard taking that long bender and escaping as far as he could go with only the cash he had on hand.

"Damn, Bones," Jim said, sitting up and pulling Leonard to him. "I figured it was bad, but this?"

Leonard laughed hollowly, crumpling into Jim's arms. Letting it all out left him weak, but freer. He had bottled it up for far too long. "See why I fought so hard at being happy here?"

"Just because life treated you like shit doesn't mean you deserved it," Jim said. "You do realize this means I'm never letting you go, right?"

"Gonna tie me to the bed?" Leonard asked, amused and relieved.

Jim grinned. "Only if you want it." He moved his legs and adjusted his arms so they were facing each other.

"Some other time, maybe," Leonard said absently. He couldn't exactly bring himself to look into Jim's eyes just yet. "It doesn't bother you? What I did?" he asked, needing that confirmation.

"He was in pain, right?"

"Day in, day out. If any medication worked it'd be brief, but he had no more control of his own body."

Jim made Leonard look at him. "And was there a cure anywhere in sight?"

Although it was hard, Leonard kept his gaze. "Beside my own failed attempts, no."

"Then you didn't kill him, you helped him," Jim said. "He asked for it. It was his choice."

Leonard closed his eyes, sighing, finally believing. He leaned his forehead against Jim's. "It was so hard. I doubted myself for so long."

"Doubted me, too, didn't you?"

"Doubted you?"

Jim took his hand. "You didn't trust how I'd react, did you?"

He shook his head in admission. "Can you blame me?"

"Not really," Jim admitted.

Leonard squeezed Jim's hand as he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"So what happens after you pass?"

"Wait till I get my renewed license in the mail. Begin looking for some kind of medical work," Leonard said with a shrug. "I honestly am just happy being able to _be_ a doctor again."

Jim looked away. "Not many medical jobs around here."

"I'll make do somehow. Make inquiries. Even if it's just an orderly job--"

The glare Jim gave him could have melted glass. "You are not fighting your way back only to work as a fucking orderly."

"Beggars can't be choosers, Jim," Leonard said grumpily.

"And you're not a beggar, you're a damn doctor."

"Like I said at dinner, I'm just gonna take this one step at a time. Let me get my license back first."

Jim growled. "Fine."

Shaking his head at Jim's mood, Leonard sighed and pulled away from him to lie down again, feeling extremely tired.

"Fine," Jim said again, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

Leonard didn't say anything, just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed after Jim had left the room.

It was a good ten minutes before he came back. "You gonna stay in that wet spot?" Jim asked, voice neutral.

"You wanna lie in it instead?"

With a snort he stretched out on the bed. "No, but it can't be comfortable."

"Not the worst thing to sleep in." Leonard turned on his side, towards Jim and away from the spot.

"Couch worse?" Jim teased.

"Depends on the context of sleeping on the couch, yeah. But no, sleeping for hours on a bus driving over bumpy dirt roads is the worst."

"Sleep, Bones."

Leonard blinked at him. If he'd been thinking a bit clearer, he would've asked what Jim's problem was, but instead, he turned around. "Night."

"Night." Jim waited a minute then turned out the light, whispering, "Love you."

He wished he could say it back as easily, but he only managed to mumble a "me too." And while he did fall asleep rather quickly, it was a restless one for the better part of the night.

~~~

Jim was up first the next day, already sitting with a bowl of cereal when Leonard got up. "Coffee's fresh."

"Thanks," Leonard mumbled, taking his coffee black this morning, needing the pick up.

"So, how do we help you study?"

Leonard waved his hand. "Just point me to the library and I'll be fine. That and the internet'll do me."

"Even if it means you're leaving me, I'm going to goddamn help you study," Jim grumbled, taking his empty bowl to the sink.

Nearly choking on his coffee, Leonard set the mug down. "Since when did I say I was leaving you?"

"Not like you can stay here," Jim said.

"Why? Gonna run me out of town?"

Jim turned and looked at him. "I'm not letting you fall into the hole of hell the rest of us are in here. You deserve better."

"Thought I _was_ having better," Leonard muttered, draining most of his coffee.

"What do you mean?"

Leonard got up and stalked towards Jim, nearly trapping him against the sink. "I mean you."

"I'm just a washed up waiter who had big dreams and kept getting pulled back home to his mommy," Jim said. "I love you, but that means letting you go so you can be as amazing as you can be."

"I can be amazing anywhere, Jim. Even here. And if you want to be more, you still can," Leonard said before kissing him deeply.

Jim shook his head after they broke apart. "I've had my three strikes, but I'm not keeping you from your home run."

"So, after all that? After making me fall for you, even when I tried to run how many goddamn times, gave you everything--you expect me to just pick up and leave?" Leonard's voice grew louder with every word and every step back.

"It's not like I want you to!" Jim said just as loudly. "For the first time in my life I see myself growing old with someone, with you. Don't you think it breaks my heart to know you can't stay here without being miserable?"

"And it was okay these past few weeks when you thought I couldn't be more than a factory worker?"

"You don't get it." Jim shook his head as he crossed the room. "You were always capable of being more, but you've got your ticket out. You've got what I've fought tooth and nail for so many times."

"No, for once it's you that doesn't get it." Leonard walked off, annoyed and frustrated as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

The door swung open again a minute later. "Then fucking explain it to me."

Leonard glared at Jim. "I didn't leave Georgia because my career was over. I left because there was no one there for me."

"I'm always here for you, no matter where the hell on earth you go."

"Oh yeah, real comfort, Jim," Leonard said, turning around and stripping to get ready for a shower. "Coming home to an empty place after a long shift."

Jim grabbed his arm and spun him around. "So what do we do? Because I sure as hell am not letting you rot here, wasting your talent fighting with that ass at the hospital and taking care of kids with broken noses and drunks who are too pissed to even care."

"Then wherever I find work, come _with_ me."

He took a step back. "Leave here? Didn't they tell you? I'm cursed."

"Yes, I know. You might've given up on yourself, but I won't." Leonard pulled Jim closer. "What if I can't do this without you?"

"Then we're both doomed," Jim said seriously. "So doomed." He pulled Leonard into him, kissing him deeply.

Leonard groaned as he kissed back, carding a hand through Jim's hair.

~~~

Bones fumbled to get the apartment key out, feeling exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. Dinnertime had nearly passed by the time he'd finished his exams, and he idly wondered if Jim had actually beat him for once.

"You're still alive?" Jim asked, stirring something on the stove.

Not hiding the smile, Leonard nodded. "Yeah, but not for lack of them trying." He shrugged out of his jacket and shoes before padding over to Jim. "Though I'm wondering if I didn't survive since you're here concocting something."

"So I can poison you, you mean?" Jim teased, leaning back automatically as Leonard wrapped arms around him. "It isn't much, just pasta and sauce, but there's garlic bread in the oven and something for dessert."

"Mmm, besides you?" Leonard said, nuzzling into the crook of Jim's neck.

"Sweeter."

"Looking forward to it. Anything you want me to do?" Leonard asked before kissing Jim's neck.

Joy in his voice, Jim said, "Set the table? And don't you dare put the beer on."

"Whatever you say, darlin'," Leonard drawled as he pulled away, in too good a mood.

Once the table was set Jim brought out the food, a huge pot of ravioli in a sauce full of grilled vegetables, with salad and garlic bread. "As I said, it isn't much."

"And I thought you could only cook eggs," Leonard teased, sitting down. "It looks delicious, Jim."

"I'm glad. You shouldn't have to cook after today."

Leonard scowled at the memory of his confrontation with the asshole doctor before shaking his head. "Didn't think anyone could become more of an ass. Certainly was proved wrong," he muttered as he began to serve himself. "Thanks for this, though. I didn't get a chance to eat anything besides a power bar from the vending machine."

Swallowing, Jim set down the bread in his hand and asked, "How did it go?"

"Most of it was long and mind-numbingly stupid, as if I was fresh from graduation. Complications arose with Black but I managed to keep myself in check," Leonard said as he stabbed some lettuce. "But," he looked up and grinned at Jim. "Should be expecting something in the mail."

Whooping loudly, Jim's grin was huge. "Knew you'd do it with no problems."

"Yeah, just the stress of the whole thing," Leonard said with a shrug. He almost mentioned the job offer he'd received, not for the local hospital, but for a clinic out west. He'd been given a few days to consider it but right now, he just wanted to celebrate being a doctor again with Jim, without any other worries.

"And now we have celebratory pasta and an unplugged phone," Jim said, still smiling. "So eat up."

"Trying to fatten me up, hmm?" Leonard teased as he finally dug into the food, making a small noise of appreciation as he did. The pasta was delicious.

Jim shook his head. "You can't do rounds if you look like a [Popple](http://quarterlifewellness.files.wordpress.com/2010/03/popples.jpg)."

Leonard snorted. "No one would take me seriously either if I was round n' fuzzy and rainbow covered."

"I don't know," Jim said thoughtfully, "when you haven't shaved you're kinda fuzzy."

Leonard decided to change the subject. "How'd your day go? Get off early?"

"Apparently I was too distracting to work with and they kicked me out."

"Well, lucky for me then, got a great homemade meal out of it."

"You had the meal. It got you the dessert."

"Not the other way around?" Leonard asked with a slight leer before swallowing some of his drink.

Jim shook his head. "And people say I'm the horny one."

Leonard snorted. "That's 'cause you're not very subtle."

"Subtlety is overrated."

"Hmm." Leonard continued eating, making sure he got a nice second helping of everything.

"Save room for dessert," Jim reminded him, scraping his own plate clean.

"Always room for that, Jim. Besides, dealing with Black worked made me hungry."

Jim grinned. "For food?"

"Now who's the horny one," Leonard joked. "Food, maybe more."

"Maybe?"

"Yep, maybe," Leonard said with a smirk.

Jim chuckled. "Finish your damn bread."

"Yes, sir!"

Soon, the plates were cleared and what was left of dinner was placed in the refrigerator.

"Ready for dessert?"

"Lay it on me," Leonard said, leaning against the sink.

Reaching into the back of the fridge, Jim pulled out an apple crisp, cooked to perfection. "Just need to heat it up."

"Now you're just spoiling me," Leonard said, grinning.

"Not like you don't spoil me everyday."

Leonard cocked an eyebrow in question.

"You cook and clean, but even without that . . ."

He waited until Jim had set the crisp in the oven and turned it on before pulling him into his arms. "Go on . . ."

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Say what?" Leonard asked, smiling before kissing Jim lazily.

"How do you turn me into a sappy ass so much?" Jim sighed happily.

"Same way you do me. I was fine being a grumpy bastard, you know," Leonard complained between kisses.

"Bullshit," Jim said as he rested his head on Leonard's shoulder.

Chuckling, they stayed like that until the oven dinged and the alluring aroma of the apple crisp wafted through the kitchen.

Pulling it out of the oven, Jim set the pan on the counter. "Ice cream's in the freezer."

"Where else would it be?" Leonard got the ice cream out, then rummaged in the drawer for the scooper.

"Just for that you're so not getting the schnapps."

"What will I do?" Leonard asked, voice dripping with melodrama.

In a voice devoid of emotion, Jim answered, "Live without the final touches of butterscotch to make the dessert perfect."

Leonard stared at Jim for a moment before completely losing it, laughing loudly.

"Well, you did ask!"

"Can't believe I fell for a class clown," Leonard teased, shaking his head and bringing the ice cream over to the table.

Setting the crisp down on the trivet he'd carried over, Jim asked, "Who're you calling a clown?"

Leonard simply distracted him with a kiss.

"That isn't always going to work, you know," Jim said as he pulled back.

"Really, now? Been working so far," Leonard said, handing Jim a plate to start serving.

"Gaila says we're still in our sappy lovey dovey stage," Jim said as he dished out a healthy portion. "She doesn't believe we fight."

"Inclined to agree with Gaila," Leonard said, scooping out some ice cream. "Though having gone through this before, completely different, and better. 'Sides, had to fight into this to begin with."

"Better be better," Jim said, flicking an oat at him.

"'Course it is," Leonard said before running a finger through the back of the scooper and swiping it on Jim's cheek.

Jim smirked. "No playing with your food, Leonard."

He rolled his eyes again. "Yes, Ma."

Adding his own ice cream, Jim shook his head. "No role playing unless we talk first."

"Now you've got me intrigued."

Jim grinned. "Not like I'll make you be the doctor to my sexy space captain or anything."

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's what I want to do after a grueling twelve-hour shift, is to play a doctor in bed," Leonard said with a snort, about to tuck into his dessert.

"You don't want to examine me and make me cough?"

Leonard scooped some of the crisp and ice cream into his spoon. "Oh, I'll examine you all right, but coughing isn't what I'll be making you do."

"I've made you an addict," Jim smirked. "How's the dessert?"

He smacked his lips. "Pretty damn good. Probably be better if I had some schnapps," Leonard said with a shrug.

"You had your chance, mister!"

"Hope you make up for it somehow," Leonard grumbled, trying to eat his dessert sullenly.

"Nice try," Jim said, "but you're being punished, remember?"

"All night?" Leonard asked, eyebrow raised, enjoying their banter.

"We'll see," Jim said with a smile.

"Despite it being an incomplete dessert, Jim, you really outdid yourself."

"Thanks. Managed to pick up a few tricks at the diner."

"All the time you spent there, I would hope so," Leonard said. He spooned the perfect amount of apple and ice cream into his mouth and moaned loudly.

"That good?"

"Naw, just like to moan for the hell of it."

Jim froze then broke out laughing. "It's too easy."

Leonard grinned and they continued enjoying their dessert, making easy small talk with the occasional sarcastic remarks. He knew from bitter experience, this kind of night wouldn't always happen, but he wanted to revel in it for as long as possible.

"Think you're gonna have to roll me into the bedroom," Leonard said, rubbing his stomach appreciatively as Jim cleared the dishes.

"So, no bondage or bloodplay in the stomach area, got it."

"Ha ha. For the record, though," Leonard started as he attempted to get up. "Any time on the first, never on the latter."

Jim nodded. "'Never been a fan of the idea of it myself, either. No worries."

"Good." Leonard stretched, feeling the tiredness return now that he wasn't hungry anymore. "Damn, it's been a long day."

"You relax and I'll do the dishes."

"If I relax, I may fall asleep," Leonard said, moving to lean against the counter.

Jim put the ice cream away. "It's up to you. You know I won't say no to the help."

"'Sides, the quicker we're done here . . ." Leonard trailed off, grinning as he picked up a dish towel.

"Thought you were tired," Jim teased.

"Am. Doesn't mean everything gets ruled out."

Turning off the sink, Jim grabbed the sponge. "So, what does?"

Leonard bumped his hip against Jim's. "Depends on what you were planning."

"Sex, then sleep," Jim said bluntly.

"I figured that much," Leonard said as he started to dry the dishes.

"Beyond that, didn't really plan it."

"Then sex all night, and sleeping in the morning it is," Leonard said with a grin.

Jim snorted. "Think you can handle an all-nighter?"

"More important question is, can you?"

"You doubt it?"

"Until I'm proven wrong . . ." Leonard said lightly, putting the towel down.

"I've never been one to resist a dare," Jim said, draining the sink.

"Or a challenge, I've noticed," Leonard said with a laugh.

"Same thing, really." He dried his hands before stepping into Leonard's personal space. "And you can't deny you love to egg me on."

"Mmm." Leonard grabbed Jim's hips. "I might, only 'cause I love the look you get with a challenge."

"And what look might that be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Leonard drawled, pulling Jim flush against him.

Jim leaned forward and blew across Leonard's ear. "Tell me."

Shivering, Leonard groaned. "It's the same look you gave me that first night," Leonard told him. "Cocky and confident you were gonna get what you wanted."

Running a hand down Leonard's chest, Jim smiled softly and whispered, "Didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, kid," Leonard said before kissing Jim deeply.

"Bedroom?"

"Mean we're not there already?" Leonard asked before pulling Jim that way.

~~~

The next day had gone on normally, with Jim eventually off to work at the diner and Leonard staying home. He had planned to call up Dr. M'Benga and turn down his offer of going to San Francisco. It was only contract work and Leonard decided he'd rather stay here with Jim, even if it meant fighting with Dr. Black.

However, Dr. M'Benga was more convincing and more generous with his offer over the phone than before. And just like that, Leonard had a job, provisional of course to him being certified by California, and a plan. Calling a cab, Leonard was soon on his way to the bank, taking a chance that Uhura was again having her lunch in her office.

He had to wait for twenty minutes, but Uhura's meeting finally ended and he was ushered inside. "Leonard," she said with a smile. "This is a nice surprise!"

Leonard smiled back as he sat down. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything else."

"Not at all," Uhura said. "After that meeting I was canceling my next one anyway. A woman only has so much patience."

He grinned and leaned forward. "Good. I was hoping you and the gang could help me out."

"Now I'm intrigued."

"Knew you would be. First, gotta ask. How'd you feel about Jim finally moving away, and suddenly at that?"

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "That would all depend on the why."

"The why would be to move out to San Francisco with me," Leonard said, hoping at least that there'd be no complete objection.

"San Francisco? What's out there?"

"A hospital's opening a new clinic and they're in need of qualified, experienced doctors," Leonard explained.

Uhura sat forward again. "That going to pay enough to support you and Jim? Because he'll still have to send most of his wages home. And that's after he finds work."

"I know," Leonard said with a nod. "Not that I had asked for more incentive, but M'Benga sweetened the deal by providing housing for us for the first few months. It'll be a nice buffer to get settled and for Jim to find a good job. Wages are higher there, so it won't be much of a strain and then there's also what I've got in reserves."

"You tell him you're leaving yet?"

Leonard shook his head. "That's why I need y'all. If I give him time to think about it, he'll doubt himself again, and probably try to push me away so I'd go off on my own."

Uhura nodded. "You do have a handle on him. Just one more question."

"Yeah?"

"Are you prepared to tell Gaila?"

Leonard blinked, not expecting that question, but he slowly nodded. "Think so. You think she'll object?"

"No," Uhura said quickly. "She'll be happy for you both. But she'll be heartbroken. And you better have a guest bed because she'll be out there in less than a month."

"I'll certainly see what I can do. Y'all would be welcome any time. But don't you think she might get a bit preoccupied with Scotty? Think he's only been waiting till she was fully healed to finally make a move."

Chuckling, Uhura stood. "You really think that'll stop her from getting her Jim fixes?"

Leonard cocked an eyebrow at that.

"They're best friends and share everything. You know that."

Scenes from movie night popped into his head and he tried not to laugh."Yeah, yeah I do." He got up. "So, are you willing to help me? Gotta be able to do this today or tomorrow at the latest, and figure out how much can be carried on that damn motorcycle of his."

That stopped Uhura in her tracks. "You're going to ride Betsy across the country?"

"I'll take Betsy over a plane any day. And if I get on another bus, it'll be too damned soon."

Uhura snorted again. "I'm sure Jim will love to hear how much you love his girl."

Leonard grinned at her. "Hey, it's better than nothing."

"So, how exactly were you hoping to do this? And how soon would you be leaving?"

"Considering I have most of the day before Jim gets out . . ." Leonard started, wondering if his plan suddenly was too foolish. "Have Gaila or Scotty come over and help me box up any essentials so we can ship them. Figure out what we can stuff in my duffel and a backpack. Really don't want to give Jim a minute of wiggle room."

"You're leaving _tonight_?" Uhura asked her jaw dropping.

"That's the plan, yeah." Leonard suddenly felt unsure.

"Tonight," she repeated. "We can't even do a farewell party?"

Leonard could easily see how the idea bothered her. "Didn't think of that," he mumbled.

"Sunday?" Uhura offered. "Let us plan something to say goodbye?"

He nodded. "Should I hold off? On telling him?"

"I don't know," Uhura said. "I don't know how deeply it's going to hit him. But at the same time, he'll want to go see Winona."

"Would that be good?" Leonard sighed as he leaned against the chair, second guessing himself. "Kid hasn't even talked to me about her, but again, I haven't tried to find out either."

"He never talks about her. We only know because either we grew up with Jim, or were here when everything hit the fan. And I don't know if visiting her would be good or bad. Jim probably doesn't know himself, but'll go anyway."

"I'll tell him tonight. That way if he wants to see her, he'll have a few days to adjust and the party to look forward to."

With a nod, Uhura came around and gave him a hug. "And congratulations. You both deserve some happiness."

Leonard hugged her back. "Thanks. If it weren't for y'all meddling, I don't know where'd I be right now."

"Asleep on a bus somewhere?" she teased.

~~~

Leonard decided to surprise Jim at the diner and eat dinner there. He knew it meant having to ride Betsy on the way home, but figured he might as well get used to her.

It wasn't until they were home, relaxing and watching a marathon of movies on tv, that Leonard felt it was as good time as any to bring it up.

"Got something to tell you, Jim."

Jim looked at him and teased, "If you've given me syphilis I am so dumping your ass."

Leonard snorted and nudged his shoulder. "No, you child, it's good news."

"We like good news. What's up?"

Like with Uhura, Leonard figured it'd be easier to start with, "We're moving to San Francisco."

"Are you high?" Jim's face clearly showed he thought it was a joke.

This time Leonard rolled his eyes. "No, what the hell would make you think that?"

"Well, how would you react if I told you we were moving to Alaska?" Jim asked. "Same thing."

"That's ridiculous, Jim. I never would move there. I'd have to take a damned plane."

Jim poked him in the arm. "You'd have to for San Francisco, too."

"Like you'd leave your precious motorcycle," Leonard said with a shake of his head. Only Jim could get him into these inane conversations.

Freezing, Jim's eyes grew large. "You're serious?"

Leonard sighed, exasperated. "No Jim, I just like saying random things like declaring we're moving away."

"But why?"

"I was offered a job," Leonard said, looking at Jim's face for his reaction. "Contracted, but enough to make it worthwhile."

His face still a picture of disbelief, Jim asked, "When would you start?"

"They'd like me to be there to help set up the clinic sometime late next week while I wait for my papers and get my California certification."

"Next _week_?"

Leonard nodded. "They are in sore need of qualified doctors willing to work in a new venture. Even offered to provide housing for us free of charge for the first few months."

"So we'd be leaving, what, early next week?"

"Thinking earlier than that, since I've got no idea how long it'd take us to get there on your bike," Leonard said, running a hand through his hair.

Jim was still in a state of shock. "So you want to move across the country, where we know nobody, in less than three days, on Betsy?"

Leonard took Jim's hand. "We'll know each other Jim, but yeah."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say that I'm out of my mind but you'll do it," Leonard suggested, a smirk playing on his lips.

Jim smiled slightly. "Well, that first part is definitely true."

He rolled his eyes again but gave Jim a quick kiss. "Other than the suddenness, what's holding you back?"

There was silence for a minute before Jim admitted, "It's harder every time to say goodbye."

"I know," Leonard said softly. "But this time, you're not saying it alone. You're not leaving on your own."

"But I have a lot less time to prepare for it," Jim said.

"I didn't want to give you a chance to back out," Leonard confessed. He leaned in to nuzzle against Jim's neck, dropping a few kisses. "It's selfish, I know, but I need you."

Jim's only reaction was to ask, "You've already accepted?"

"Yeah. I called to decline but I have to hand it to M'Benga. He could talk an Eskimo into buying an air conditioner."

"Did you tell him it wasn't just your decision?"

"It's one of the reasons he upped his offer," Leonard said. A bitter part of his heart nagged at him, reminding him that he should give up on making plans since they never panned out. Leonard knew there was a good chance that no matter what he did or said, Jim would still want to stay.

Jim shook his head. "Some guy. You tell him it isn't just your decision and he bribes you to ignore doing the right thing?"

Leonard moved back to look at Jim. "Are you saying you want me to call back and decline?"

"No," Jim said with another shake. "We'll go, but you're so in trouble."

Sighing in relief, Leonard pulled Jim against him on the couch and kissed him deeply and happily. "Oh, I'll take any punishment you want to dole out," Leonard drawled against his lips.

"I mean it, Bones," Jim said, pulling back. "I'm not happy about how you decided this for us. But since you did, when do we leave?"

"I know, but felt I had to do it this way. Even though I know you don't agree, you understand why?"

Jim was quiet again, clearly thinking. Finally he shook his head. "I understand why you think it was necessary."

"I'm sorry," Leonard said, leaning forward. "Just love you too much to let you go."

Jim pulled back, away from him. "And I love you. But I would have liked some say."

"I swear, Jim. Everything else from now on."

"So when do we leave?"

Leonard braced himself. "Promise not to kill me?"

Jim's voice went hard. "When?"

"Sunday. Whenever the party wraps up."

"Sunday? And I'm the last to know?" Jim stood up and headed to the kitchen. "That's like three days from now. Do I even get to pack my own shit?"

Leonard rose too, but he didn't follow him. Jim was rightfully pissed off. "That you want to bring with you, course."

"I need to think," Jim said grabbing his keys. "I'll be back later."

A small, irrational part of Leonard wanted to protest, worried. "Right, of course," he said instead.

"There are some boxes in the storage room downstairs," Jim said. "Just find the super if you want to start packing." The door closed behind him.

Grumbling and scolding himself, Leonard waited until he heard the roar of the motorcycle before finally moving from his spot. He spent the next hour or so making a few calls and getting the boxes, sorting out the stuff he could leave behind for now. There wasn't much. Apart from a few new articles of clothing, just about everything he had fit in his duffel bag.

In the back of his mind, he knew about the boxes in Georgia, of his life before. He didn't realize it until now how easy it was for him to drop everything and leave with only a few prized possessions, one being his father's medical bag that helped save Gaila's life. Looking around, he should've realized it wouldn't be so easy for Jim to do the same, despite the kid's previous attempts at leaving. They'd been long thought out and planned, unlike now.

He was finishing packing up the sole small box of his own things, leaving his duffel for plenty of Jim's, when he heard Betsy coming down the road again.

It was still a good ten minutes before Jim finally stepped back into the apartment, closing the door and then just watching Leonard.

"Just my stuff, Jim," Leonard said, standing up and stretching.

"Didn't say anything," Jim pointed out, stepping into the room and going to the fridge. "So the party'll be at one."

Leonard moved his box out of the way in the living room. "Went to see Gaila?"

"Uhura called you, didn't she?"

"No, I was busy making other calls. Or if she tried, it was when I was downstairs."

"Apparently party's here," Jim said, grabbing a bottle of water.

"You all right with that?" Leonard asked.

"More than I was when I left," Jim admitted. "Gonna help me pack?"

"What do you need me to do?"

Jim thought for a second. "What are we doing with the stuff we don't fit on Betsy?"

"Prepare 'em for Scotty or Gaila to ship to us once we arrive, was my thought," Leonard said.

"Okay then," Jim said. "Pack me a bag for what I'll need on the trip plus a week. I'll start working on the kitchen."

"Anything you absolutely need to bring with you?" Leonard asked, heading toward the bedroom and leaving the door open so he could hear Jim.

"Clean underwear, my jacket, and a few things I'll toss in after."

"Got it."

Other than the rustling of clothes or clanging of objects, not much else was heard for a while as they worked.

"Fuck!"

"Jim?" Leonard called out as he quickly went to him.

"I'm fine," Jim said. "Just hate how little I can fit in these damn boxes. Even the blender won't fit properly."

"Jesus," Leonard sighed. "Thought you'd accidentally cut yourself or something."

Kicking the cupboard, Jim groaned. "No, just frustrated."

"At me, the situation, or the blender?" Leonard asked as he looked around to find a better box.

"All three, really," Jim admitted. "Blender'll be forgiven first."

Leonard snorted. "Lucky blender. I think we can pack it in two boxes instead of one," he suggested.

"Fine," Jim said. "I'm taking a break. We have to drink up this beer anyway."

"Bag's done. We should have enough space for whatever you want to add," Leonard said, getting another box and finishing up what Jim had been doing.

With a grunt, Jim sat on the sofa. "Two days to pack. That should be illegal."

Leonard bit his tongue; Jim had every right to complain.

"When are you going to yell at me for being a bastard?" Jim asked.

"Giving you a free pass, kid," Leonard said. He managed to box whatever Jim had laid out but couldn't figure the way Jim was going about boxing everything else. So instead, needing to keep busy, Leonard started to stack the finished boxes by the door.

"So you're doing the packing tomorrow by yourself," Jim said suddenly into the quiet.

"You got plans?"

Jim shook his head. "Got a goodbye to say on my own."

What Uhura had said earlier in the day came back to him. "Your mother?"

"Yeah. Thankfully they have visitation hours tomorrow."

Leonard nodded. "Obviously, I'll be here when you get back."

Jim nodded. "You sure you're going to be okay on Betsy that long?"

"Long as you keep to reasonable speed limits."

Quick on the uptake, Jim said, "Define reasonable."

"Don't wanna be going 80-90 plus, Jim."

"Ten over any posted speed limit is _totally_ reasonable."

Leonard crossed his arms as he faced Jim. "Sure, if you're in a car, surrounded safely and buckled in."

Jim shook his head. "I'm not doing under limits."

"How about at _the_ limit?"

"Fine," Jim said, "but I pick where we eat."

"Sure," Leonard said.

"Now get over here and rub my feet."

Leonard laughed. "That's all you want from me? A foot massage?" he asked as he stalked over to Jim.

"Too upset for sex."

"Not what I meant, either," Leonard said as he sat on the couch. He pulled Jim's feet into his lap and focused on massaging.

Jim shifted down and moaned softly. "What did you mean?"

"Doesn't matter since you only wanted a foot massage," Leonard half-teased, working his thumbs into the arches.

"Can still make you do all the packing," Jim reminded him.

"Like I wasn't planning on that already."

"You calling me lazy?"

"'Course not," Leonard said, massaging still.

Jim sighed as Leonard worked out a sore spot. "Good, don't want to make you sleep on the couch."

"Hah, thought I already was."

"Gaila helped me see a few things," Jim said, closing his eyes.

"She's got a way of doing that," Leonard said. His hands moved up to Jim's ankles, feeling them just as tense.

"She told me to suck it up and jump."

Leonard nodded, keeping quiet.

"She's also already booked a ticket to San Fran and said if I didn't have a bed for her because I was still here she'd kick my ass herself, burns and all."

"That'd be a sight to see."

"She'd totally do it, too," Jim said.

"I've no doubt," Leonard said as he flexed Jim's feet. "We'll just be ready for her, is all."

Jim smiled. "So tell me about our new place. What's it like?"

Leonard smiled back. "Well, Jim, it's made out of candy and sits high on top--"

That got him a playful kick with the foot in his hand. "Seriously, tell me."

He looked down and switched to the other foot. "Don't know much. It didn't come with a brochure."

"Condo, townhouse, apartment?"

"Apartment. Whole second floor of a house," Leonard said, trying to remember the details he did get. "Two rooms on top of the living room and kitchen. Only one bathroom and no garage."

Jim smiled. "Sounds great. Parking for Betsy?"

"Think so, yeah."

"Good. Can't exactly drive her up the stairs," he said with a grin.

Leonard chuckled slightly. "Sure you'd try though."

"Hell, no," Jim said. "That'd hurt her."

"'Course," Leonard said, glad he was still looking down so Jim couldn't see his expression.

Jim pulled his foot back. "Come on, let's get to bed."

"Yes sir!" Leonard said, half-heartedly, rubbing the kinks out of his hands as he stood up, following Jim into the bedroom.

~~~

"What?"

"Nothing. You keep working on the kitchen and I'll start in here again."

"Okay. Next break you'll get a massage." It was Saturday night, and the packing still wasn't finished.

Nodding, Leonard went about boxing the easiest, though one of the heaviest sections left: Jim's book collection.

Seeing where Leonard was headed, Jim said, "Careful with the Shakespeare and anything that looks old. They're probably ready to fall apart."

"I'll leave those for last, then," Leonard said, seeing how well read a lot of the books were.

They packed silently, working for about an hour when Jim bumped Leonard's arm with an open bottle. "Here, take a break."

Leonard was going to protest, but stopped himself and took the bottle. "Thanks," he mumbled before taking a long swig.

"So, I was thinking," Jim said.

"You were?" Leonard asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha ha," Jim said sarcastically. "What do you think about selling most of this furniture and buying new out there?"

"It's your furniture, Jim," Leonard said as he took another swig. "If that's what you wanna do, sounds good to me."

Jim shook his head. "It's ours."

Not willing to argue over something trivial, Leonard nodded before rolling his neck and shoulders.

"Don't you want to actually have some say in what we sleep in?"

"As long as it's a clean bed and you're in it, Jim, it's all I care about."

Jim smirked. "Bed of nails it is, then."

"I'll just sleep on top of you."

"My cock'd like that. Not sure about my back though."

Leonard finished off his drink. "Good thing you live with a doctor."

Jim drained his bottle. "An employed doctor at that."

"Speaking of beds . . ." Leonard yawned.

"Go have a nap, Bones. I'll keep working here."

"Wake me up in an hour, all right?"

Jim nodded. "Go sleep."

He was tempted to kiss Jim; he wasn't used to being around him this long without kissing him. But since the responses the last few days had been lukewarm, he simply nodded back and went to sleep.

It felt like only moments later, but he was being woken up with a hand running through his hair. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Leonard moaned softly. "Wha'time is it?" he asked before he leaned up for a kiss.

"Time to get up," Jim said. "You've slept for about two hours."

"Said only an hour," Leonard said grumpily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Jim shook his head. "You needed your sleep. And I lost track of time."

"So, what's left?"

"Bathroom, wall hangings, still some kitchen stuff, odds and ends," Jim said. "Nothing that can't wait till tomorrow if you want to go back to sleep."

"Only if you join me."

"Will soon," Jim promised. "Need to shower first."

"All right," Leonard said, holding back the suggestion to join him. "I should probably do the laundry one last time in the morning."

Jim grinned. "Those sheets'll need to be cleaned, that's for sure."

"Don't wanna think about it, so just go take your shower quickly."

"Yes sir," Jim said, dropping his pants and tossing them on the floor.

Leonard watched Jim's bare ass disappear down the hall and into the bathroom. He decided to strip down himself and get the laundry together while he could.

When Jim came back, still dripping, he quietly stretched out on the bed next to Leonard.

Leonard turned towards Jim, resting a hand on his chest. "Hey."

"Hey," Jim said. "I'm trying to figure out why I can't stay mad at you."

"Takes too much energy?" Leonard suggested.

Jim shook his head. "Don't think so. Whatever it is, you're lucky."

Leonard couldn't help but snort at that as he not-so-subtly scooted closer.

"It was still an assish thing to do, though."

"I know."

"Can't believe Uhura went along with it."

"Least she stopped me from kidnapping you altogether," Leonard told him.

Jim pulled back to look at him. "Wait, what?"

Leonard shook his head. "Doesn't matter anymore. It was an idiotic idea. Not like leaving tomorrow isn't either."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired and rambling," Leonard said. "Just sorry, is all."

Jim locked eyes with him. "I didn't say it was idiotic. It's jarring and sudden and shocking and many other things, but I didn't say idiotic."

"Idiotic 'cause I didn't factor your life here, Jim." Leonard turned onto his back and closed his eyes. "You're not like me, able to just walk away without a second glance."

"You don't miss anything back home at all?"

"'Course I do. Georgia weather and Georgia food," Leonard said with a small smile. "Had a good hospital with good people."

"Who you miss?"

It took longer for Leonard to come up with an answer. "The family I had once, before my father . . ."

"Not what I meant, but get over here," Jim said, pulling Leonard into his arms.

Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"You're leaving things tomorrow too," Jim said. "Leaving friends behind."

"Meddling friends," Leonard complained for the sake of complaining, not meaning it.

"You love it," Jim said, "otherwise you wouldn't have gone to Uhura in the first place."

"She does work at the bank you know," Leonard grumbled.

Jim made a face. "Shit, I'll have to move all my accounts."

"We both do."

"Remind me to ask Uhura tomorrow about what to do with my investments," Jim sighed. "And Mom's."

"She got you into doing investments too?" Leonard asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, I will."

"Been saving for years to escape, gotta put it somewhere," Jim said. "And Mom's well off."

"Knowing Uhura, she'll probably already have options for the both of us when we see her."

That got a snort. "She'll have the papers ready for us to sign."

"Probably right." Leonard shifted to get more comfortable.

Jim's jaw popped as he yawned deeply. "Guess I need sleep."

Leonard snorted. "You think? Night, Jim."

"Night," Jim said, finally putting his head on the pillow.

~~~

The first breather Leonard got the next day was when the party was in full swing. Jim and Gaila were busy sizing up Uhura's boyfriend, Spock, while Scotty was busy keeping Uhura distracted. Leonard didn't have much of an opinion on the new person yet, but he knew he would by the end of the day.

He sat on the arm of the couch with a plate full of food, simply taking it all in. When he'd left Georgia, he'd never thought he'd have a family again, a second chance. He'd certainly never thought he'd be able to trust someone again, to fall in love, let alone someone like Jim Kirk. Figuratively and literally there were still rough roads ahead. They were both stubborn asses; it certainly wasn't going to be easy, but oddly enough, Leonard wasn't too worried.

"McCoy, get your ass over here," Uhura yelled suddenly. "You can't be all by yourself on the day you're leaving us."

"Can't a man just enjoy his chips and dip in peace?" Leonard grumbled, walking over towards them in the kitchen.

"No," Scotty said, "get used to it!"

"Fascinating," Spock murmured, suddenly appearing right next to Uhura.

"You need to get used to it too," Jim laughed. "You're one of us now too, Spock."

"One of us! One of us!" Both Scotty and Gaila started chanting.

"All right, Jim, did you spike the punch?"

"When we'll be on Betsy all night? Hell, no."

"Who is Betsy?"

"That, Spock," Gaila said, "is the name of the woman in Jim's life."

Leonard couldn't help laughing at the confusion on Spock's face. "His damned motorcycle."

"And why is this vehicle damned? And for what reason has it been named thusly?"

"The doc is none too keen on 'dangerous vehicles'," Scotty informed him, quoting with his fingers.

Uhura grinned. "And why it's called Betsy is a tale Jim has never been willing to tell any of us."

"Never did think to ask," Leonard said, rubbing his chin.

"Even if you had, never gonna tell," Jim said. "And Gaila definitely tried."

"I'll get that story from you yet," Leonard promised.

"I am confused. Doctor, if you do not like Jim's mode of transportation, why are you two using it to traverse the country?"

"'Cause I'd rather that than an airplane."

"Leonard here hates not having control," Uhura explained. "Which still doesn't explain at all what he sees in Jim."

"Hey!"

Leonard grinned. "Yeah, I don't get it either, but I'm not going to question it."

"And I don't get why even though we've all seen Gaila naked we don't all have an orgy but I don't say it in public!"

Spock turned to Uhura, but she simply shook her head.

"We could," Gaila said with a grin.

"Be one hell of a sendoff," Scotty said, looking at his feet.

"Oh yeah, you look real excited," Leonard said with a snort.

"Nyota, I am not sure that--"

Jim broke out laughing, "Come on guys, I know the reason we don't is because Uhura's not that type and Scotty wants Gaila all to himself. Now stop being all awkward and have more to drink because we can't take it with us."

Uhura chuckled at Scotty's red face.

"Hey, I'm not being awkward," Leonard said, before taking Jim's beer and downing it himself.

"Bastard." Jim shook his head. "You're so getting a rocky ride now."

"You said to drink more," Leonard said. "And since you're driving, you should drink less."

"It was my second in four hours," Jim said with a sigh. "I swear I'm with a mother hen."

"Someone's gotta keep you in line without us around," Uhura said, smiling.

Gaila pulled Jim into a hug. "And you need to be in good shape to find all the best places in San Francisco for me to visit!"

"I am sure the doctor will keep Jim in good shape," Spock said seriously.

Everyone was silent for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"I do not see the humor in my previous statement," Spock said, bewildered.

"Beginning to see what you see in him," Leonard said to Uhura as he grabbed another beer.

She rolled her eyes at Leonard before tiptoeing up to whisper in Spock's ear.

Having moved to sit on the sofa, Jim pulled Gaila down to cuddle with him. "Watch those beers yourself there, Bones. You're going to have to hold on."

"Hah, really think I'll be letting go?" Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Better not be," Gaila said as she wrapped arms around Jim. "We'd have to hunt you down and kill you."

"Well, maybe with a wee bit of torture first," Scotty said.

"Got that, Bones? And you too, Spock. Hurt us and you'll have to hide somewhere these two won't go."

Gaila giggled. "And I'll go just about anywhere."

"The dynamics of this group are quite interesting," Spock simply said.

"If by interesting you mean crazy and tough lovin', certainly." Leonard set down his near-empty plate and went to sit on the other side of Jim.

Jim pulled him close, then adjusted so they were all semi-lying across the couch. "We're family, Spock. Meet your future in-laws."

Leonard wrapped a semi-possessive arm around Jim.

"You agreed to come meet them," Uhura said as she interlocked her fingers with Spock's.

"They are very enlightening," Spock said. "And are especially interesting in relation to how they correspond to your life."

Uhura smiled. "They make me happy in different ways."

"You'll figure it all out, lad," Scotty said. "Leonard here did pretty quickly."

"Except for the whole 'in love with Jim' part," Gaila said.

"Play nice, Gaila," Jim said, squeezing her hard. "It all worked out."

"It did," Gaila agreed, pushing against Jim.

Scotty cleared his throat. "Hate to be the party pooper, but it does seem like the sun's beginning to set and I'm sure the two of you wanted to leave before nightfall, yeah?"

Gaila pouted and turned to wrap arms around both of them. "You can't go yet!"

Leonard smiled softly and squeezed Gaila's arm. "Not like you won't be visiting us soon."

"Not the same," she said, reluctantly pulling away.

"Gaila love," Jim said, kissing her cheek. "You have my cell number. I won't change it until we get there, I promise. It'll just be like I'm camping again."

"Besides, you've got us still," Uhura said, walking towards them.

"And you have to call me every week after visiting Mom," Jim reminded her.

"Of course! Right after."

Uhura stopped Spock's question by squeezing his hand.

Jim started to sit up. "Can I just say this one sucks more than any of the others did?"

"You are not happy to go?" Spock asked as Leonard untangled himself and stood up quietly.

"I'm not happy to leave," Jim said. "There's a difference."

"Excitement and sadness can come together, Spock," Uhura reminded him.

Spock nodded. "It is indeed a shame to finally meet you two just as you're about to embark on a journey."

"Yeah, you seem like a real interesting fellow," Leonard remarked.

Scotty grinned. "We'll keep ya up on all the gossip down here, no worries. Even on this strange guy--ow!" Scotty rubbed his arm where Uhura hit him.

Leonard snorted. "I've no doubt about that."

"Where are your bags?" Uhura asked, looking around. "We'll help you carry them down."

"And the snacks I made!" Gaila added. "They can't forget those!"

"Think they're behind the boxes by the door," Leonard said, walking over to the chair where his jacket was. "And 'course we won't forget your snacks, Gaila."

Jim shot Gaila an odd look. "You left the puppy out this time, right?"

"You needed someone to cuddle!" she pouted. "This time you have him."

"Puppy?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow as Leonard muttered a "thanks" at the same time.

"He was cute!" Gaila defended.

Scotty went over to pat Gaila on the shoulder.

"You're saying I'm not?" Leonard teased.

"No, you're not," Gaila said blankly. "You're hot. There's a difference."

Leonard couldn't help grinning. "Wasn't fishing for a compliment, but thanks. Always nice to hear."

"Don't expect me to say it," Scotty snorted.

Uhura shook her head. "Men."

They all quietly headed down the stairs, Jim handing the keys over to Gaila. "Take care of it, you hear me? And no entertaining here unless they meet with my approval."

"Does Scotty count?"

"Scotty definitely is allowed to be entertained. In fact, he's pretty close to the only one," Jim said. "When are you going to put him out of his misery, anyway?"

"I _am_ right here," Scotty said behind them.

"So make a damn move," Jim said, pushing Gaila toward him. "Be the best parting present you can give me."

"Jim," Uhura warned.

Gaila gasped as Scotty pulled her close. But before she could say anything, he dipped and kissed her deeply.

Leonard couldn't help but whistle at them.

"Finally!" Jim said loudly, clapping.

When Scotty finally set her back on her feet, Gaila looked lost, holding a hand to her mouth. "Wow."

"Impressive," Uhura said, grinning.

Still holding Gaila close, Scotty said quietly, "Will ya have me, lass?"

Gaila blushed and nodded, still at a loss for words.

"'Bout time," Jim said, clapping Scotty on the back. "Congratulations, you two."

Scotty grinned. "Thanks."

"Are your get-togethers always this . . . dynamic?" Spock asked.

Jim laughed. "They can be!"

"Too much excitement for you, Spock?" Leonard asked, amused at how Uhura's boyfriend had been taking all this.

"On the contrary, it is a fascinating experience."

Leonard shook his head and went to give Uhura a hug. "Good luck with this one, and thanks for everything."

"You damn well better keep in touch," she said, hugging him tightly. "You can't just kidnap our Jim without checking in."

"'Course we will. Who else am I going to complain to other than you or Gaila?"

Jim let go of Scotty and slapped Leonard's back. "I heard that!"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "You were supposed to," he said as he went over to hug Gaila, thanking her too.

It took repeated hugs and some tears, but finally they were both seated on the bike with helmets in hand. "You better call as soon as you stop!" Gaila said.

"After I yell at him for going too fast," Leonard said with a nod. "Just want to say again, thank you. Without Jim or y'all meddling past my defenses, I don't think I would've found a way to be happy again. And no matter what, you crazy group of folks are my kin. So y'all better visit us in the future."

"Enough speeches, let's ride!" Jim said, strapping on his helmet.

"What is it you see in him again, doc?" Scotty asked, laughing.

"Hell if I know why I love the kid, I just do," Leonard said as he put on his helmet and slid his arms around Jim's waist. No matter how many times Leonard got on the bike, he always had a brief moment of panic. Tonight was no different, but like always, he put his trust in Jim as he tightened his hold

Revving the engine, Jim gave one final wave, pulling out of the parking spot and down the street. At the corner he did a circle, pausing to look back at everyone. "Gonna miss the hell out of them, Bones."

Leonard held Jim tighter. "I know, but it's not like we'll never see them again. And we've got each other, so let's get going. First stop, San Francisco. After that, Jim, anywhere we want ta go."

"Strip clubs of California, here we come!"

Leonard just shook his head up at the sky and held on as Jim circled round again and took off towards the highway.


End file.
